LA TRILOGIE DES SAGES, TOME 3 : L'APOCALYPSE
by Link9
Summary: Dix Sages contre dix Hauts dans Londres désert, une traversée périlleuse qui va amener chacun de se dépasser, pour la victoire d'un seul des deux camps, mais lequel?
1. Seuls

Bonjour bonjour !

Bienvenue pour ce dernier tome de la trilogie des Sages. En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux autres ! Ce tome comprend 16 chapitres et est très différent des deux autres.

Sygui et moi vous remercions pour vos reviews et vous pouvez applaudir ma beta bien fort, c'est elle qui uploade aujourd'hui !

Et elle a aussi fait les réponses aux reviews !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA TRILOGIE DES SAGES**

**Tome 3 : L'Apocalypse**

**Chapitre 1 : Seuls**

Hermione ne se souvenait plus comment respirer tandis que Rose avait pâli subitement.

- Merde… murmura la jeune femme en contemplant l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se trouvaient Merlin et Lancelot. Ils sont morts ?

Marylin s'approcha des deux sages et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'animagus.

- Non, ils sont partis pour se battre ailleurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Merlin… Il a déjà vaincu Lancelot une fois, il pourra le défaire à nouveau, apaisa l'ancienne actrice de sa voix douce.

La neuvième sage acquiesça, nerveuse, et se retourna vers Severus.

- Quel est le chemin ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

- Je n'en sais rien, puisque le quartier est rasé. On est dans le district de Bromley et on doit atteindre celui de Lewisham. Je dirai tout droit en inclinant légèrement sur la gauche, mais je n'ai plus aucun repère, répondit froidement le maître des potions.

Il leva sa baguette et allait lancer le sortilège de Pointe au nord quand un vent violent s'éleva. Severus chancela mais Minerva l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sept personnes apparurent subitement devant les sorciers et Ginny déglutit, serrant nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna William, prêt à se battre.

Hermione sentit son cœur plonger dans son estomac alors que les nouveaux venus, quatre femmes et trois hommes, échangèrent un rictus amusé.

- C'est l'heure de jouer ! s'exclama un homme aux cheveux blancs et courts vêtu d'une armure romaine.

Il leva la main et une lumière aveuglante, tel un flash, déchira l'obscurité. Rose porta la main à ses yeux, complètement éblouie. Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler et bondit sur le côté, percutant Bill qui maugréa.

- Merde ! grogna Ron. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne vois rien ! répliqua Molly.

Hermione remarqua que la luminosité baissait et se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

- Alors ça… marmonna-t-elle alors que ses yeux se réhabituaient à l'obscurité.

Elle fit quelques pas, regardant autour d'elle, et serra les poings. Les inconnus avaient disparu, emmenant avec eux les sages ressuscités. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pierre qui ricocha sur le bitume

- Merde ! lâcha-t-elle.

- Où sont-ils passés ? demanda Molly, d'une voix aigue trahissant son inquiétude.

Des grondements se firent entendre et Ginny se mit en position d'attaque. Au loin, une ligne noire se dessinait, approchant lentement dans leur direction.

- Des zombis… marmonna Tonks en plissant les yeux.

- Comme c'est étonnant ! soupira Parkinson.

Rose regarda Pansy qui haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que nous sommes tombés dans un piège… répliqua sobrement la médicomage en sortant son tube de vicodine.

Elle goba deux cachets et remarqua que les sorciers la regardaient, effarés. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que ce soit facile, tout de même ?

* * *

Merlin atterrit lourdement sur le sol et se releva aussitôt. Il regarda autour de lui et grimaça. Il se trouvait dans un parc immense dont l'herbe était couverte de givre. Il épousseta rapidement sa robe de sorcier et leva la main. Une petite boule de lumière s'échappa de ses doigts pour prendre de la hauteur et éclairer les alentours.

- D'accord… J'suis à Holland Park. Pas mal comme endroit pour casser sa pipe, n'est-ce pas Lancelot ?

Une ombre se détacha d'un arbre et la boule de lumière se refléta dans l'armure du chevalier.

- Heureux que ça te plaise, démon… répondit froidement le Haut.

- C'est plus pour toi que pour moi, rétorqua le premier sage, amusé. Perso, j'préférerai claquer dans un bordel après m'être éclaté un peu, mais toi, tu connais pas ça…

Lancelot leva son épée qui s'illumina.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toi, assassin !

- Tout ça parce que t'as pas réussi à sauter Guenièvre… Si c'est pas malheureux, ricana Merlin en levant son bâton de sorcier. Voilà ce que c'est d'apprendre à lire… Ca passe ses journées le nez dans des bouquins, et c'est toujours puceau à vingt ans ! J'en connais une autre comme ça, mais elle a mieux tourné que toi !

Le chevalier de la table ronde se jeta sur l'enchanteur en hurlant de rage. Merlin fit glisser sa jambe gauche légèrement en arrière, ancra ses pieds dans le sol et passa sa main sur son arme qui se couvrit de glace.

- Viens voir papa, mon mignon… murmura Merlin alors qu'une boule d'électricité dansait dans sa main.

* * *

- Ils sont combien ? murmura William prêt à jeter un sort.

- Cinquante, à vue de nez… répondit sa tante, baguette levée. Hermione ?

L'enchanteresse hésitait entre la mêlée, ou la fuite.

- Je pense qu'on a le temps de fuir… Severus, vous avez le chemin ? demanda la neuvième sage.

- Oui, et c'est droit sur ces créatures. Mais un détour par la gauche est possible… répliqua sèchement le maître des potions.

- On peut leur rentrer dedans ? proposa Ron.

- Et perdre un temps précieux à se battre et à se soigner ? Merci de ne pas me coller du boulot inutile, Weasley… rétorqua Pansy.

- Dans ce cas-là, on se tire ! coupa Rose, son arc à la main, une flèche déjà encochée sur la corde.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible… marmonna Tonks en désignant le ciel.

Les jumeaux Weasley levèrent le nez et déglutirent bruyamment. Deux magyars à pointes gigantesques approchaient rapidement de leur position.

- Ca tombe bien… commença Georges.

- Nous avions besoin de nouvelles bottes en peau de dragon… poursuivit Fred.

Hermione leva la main et cinq petites boules blanches apparurent à chaque extrémité de ses doigts.

- Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, autant faire un peu de place… murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Aliénor d'Aquitaine se rattrapa à la branche solide d'un arbre, fit un tour sur elle-même et sauta souplement sur les pavés d'une rue. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait attrapée, mais ce dernier l'avait jetée sans ménagement alors qu'ils volaient à toute vitesse au-dessus de la capitale.

- J'ignorais que les Hauts avaient ce genre de pouvoir… grommela-t-elle en regardant les alentours.

Elle se trouvait dans une espèce de petit village aux bâtiments anciens faits de briques rouges. Devant elle, une imposante demeure semblait être une école, ou un collège. Une pancarte blanche portait l'inscription « Harrow School » mais cela ne disait strictement rien à l'ancienne reine d'Angleterre. Une femme apparut sur son seuil et la quatrième sage sortit un court épieu de guerre de sous sa robe.

- Qui va-là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

- Mon nom signifie « La belle est venue » dans la langue de mes ancêtres… répondit la femme en avançant lentement.

Malgré l'obscurité, l'ancienne reine put apercevoir le visage de la Haute qui se rapprochait. Le visage mat, les traits fins, des yeux noirs comme la nuit et de longs cheveux d'ébènes tombant sur ses épaules. Elle portait une toge blanche brodée d'or et une sorte de couronne ceignait sa tête.

- Je suis Néfertiti, la reine aux six filles…

Aliénor la dévisagea un court instant, et éclata d'un rire léger, gracieux.

- Une reine pour en affronter une autre… lâcha la quatrième sage.

L'égyptienne tenait un fouet dans sa main et le fit claquer sur les dalles de pierres.

- Tu vas tenter de me dompter ? demanda Aliénor, amusée. Mes deux maris ont essayé en vain, alors c'est pas une femme qui va y arriver… Peut-être Ginny, si j'en crois Hermione et Rose…

Un nouveau claquement retentit et la sage serra son arme dans sa main droite.

- Approche… Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une reine, murmura la quatrième sage.

* * *

L'attaque lancée par Hermione explosa au milieu des zombis. Rose tira une flèche qui se ficha dans la tête d'une des créatures qui avançait encore puis rangea son arc.

- Maman, tu t'y connais en dragon ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ginny.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce que fait ton oncle Charlie ? rétorqua la rousse.

- Ok, tu vas venir avec moi… ARKHAN ! APPARAIT ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Un oiseau au pelage bleu et vert apparut dans le ciel et fonça vers les deux sorcières. Rose attrapa sa mère par la main et sauta sur le dos de la chimère qui s'éloigna du sol aussitôt.

- Je guide la bestiole, et tu t'occupes des dragons ! hurla Rose pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui soufflait.

Ginny acquiesça et sourit en voyant sa fille qui devenait verte au fur et à mesure que la chimère gagnait en altitude. Le professeur de vol enroula son bras gauche autour de l'animagus et brandit sa baguette en direction des deux dragons qui approchaient.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant son premier sortilège.

Un jet de lumière rouge toucha le premier magyar dans les yeux et la créature rugit. Arkhan passa sous le dragon puis fit un demi-tour pour fondre sur les deux reptiles. Rose déglutit et tenta de contenir la bile qui montait le long de son œsophage. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en bas. Des jets de toutes les couleurs déchiraient l'obscurité et elle avait l'impression que les sorciers avaient traversé les lignes de zombis pour donner lieu à une gigantesque mêlée.

* * *

Marylin donna un coup de poing dans le visage de la femme qui la tenait fermement. Elle réussit à se dégager et recula vivement, tirant les dagues accrochées à sa cuisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la Haute qui se tenait devant elle. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. L'inconnue était vêtue d'un costume de style oriental, couvert de faux diamants, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps. Marylin regarda rapidement autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était sur la piste d'un aéroport.

- Bienvenue à London Heathrow, commença la femme d'une voix calme. C'est à moi qu'on a confié ton trépas. Dansons, veux-tu ?

Marylin lui fit son sourire le plus éclatant et se mit en position de combat, dagues levées.

- J'aimerais connaître le nom de la femme que je vais occire, dit doucement l'actrice.

- Tu dois me connaître de réputation. J'étais une espionne célèbre. Est-ce que le nom de Mata Hari te dit quelque chose ?

La Haute tira un éventail de son décolleté, l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et l'agita promptement en direction de la huitième sage. Marylin glissa sur le côté, évitant une vague de poignards qui fondait sur elle et se jeta dans le combat.

* * *

Hermione sauta par-dessus un corps gisant sur le bitume pour décapiter un zombi avant de courir en direction de Molly. Cette dernière se battait contre deux créatures. La matriarche Weasley semblait en très mauvaise posture et, malgré l'animosité que l'enchanteresse éprouvait pour sa belle-mère, elle ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser mourir sans risque de représailles de la part de Ginny.

Un mort vivant arriva par derrière pour se saisir de la matriarche Weasley. Hermione attrapa le bras du zombi qui voulait surprendre Molly, et le lui cassa en un geste net et précis. Une boule de lumière blanche apparut dans la main de l'enchanteresse et elle s'en servit pour exploser le crâne de l'agresseur.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Molly, surprise et soulagée, en se retournant.

La neuvième sage poussa sa belle-mère sur le côté et se jeta sur les deux zombis qui se battaient contre la rousse. Une minute plus tard, il ne restait que des bouts de chair sanguinolente et Molly eut envie de vomir.

- Allez vous mettre en retrait avec Parkinson, marmonna froidement l'enchanteresse en regardant les alentours.

William, Minerva et Rogue tentaient de se défaire du dernier bataillon de créatures. Hermione n'hésita pas un seul instant et courut dans leur direction, sous le regard reconnaissant de Molly.

* * *

Jacques de Molay se protégea le visage alors qu'il était propulsé à travers une vitre. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, glissant sur plusieurs mètres. Un mur stoppa sa course et il se releva rapidement, prenant en main son boulier et son épée.

Le visage fermé, il regarda autour de lui. Il semblait être dans un centre commercial moldu dont il avait pulvérisé l'une des portes d'accès. Pourquoi, et surtout, qui l'avait emmené ici ?

- Mon cher Jacques… comment on se retrouve ? résonna une voix dans l'obscurité.

Le templier se raidit et une vague de colère s'empara de lui.

- Montre-toi, hérétique ! s'exclama le deuxième sage en serrant la garde de son arme.

Un homme petit et corpulent sortit de l'ombre en souriant. Il tenait à la main un sceptre doré et portait une longue robe blanche.

- Nous avons un vieux compte à régler, tous les deux… dit froidement le templier en se protégeant le corps de son bouclier.

- Effectivement… Ta malédiction m'a fait un mal de chien…

- Je t'avais prévenu, Clément. Il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à notre ordre.

- Dieu était de ton côté à l'époque… Mais maintenant ?

- Il est toujours avec moi… répliqua Jacques en levant son épée.

Cette dernière s'illumina et un jet de lumière blanche fusa vers l'ancien pape.

* * *

Rose s'accrochait fortement aux plumes d'Arkhan et évitait de regarder en bas. La chimère volait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus haut, et cela ne semblait pas déranger Ginny. Cette dernière avait réussi à mettre un des deux dragons hors service, restait donc à neutraliser le plus gros, qui était aussi le plus hargneux.

Le reptile ouvrit sa gueule et lâcha une gerbe de flamme. Arkhan plongea à toute allure et la dixième sage porta la main à ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de vomir.

- Tu peux faire en sorte de te mettre au-dessus du magyar ? demanda fortement Ginny.

Rose acquiesça et la chimère remonta en piquet. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny regardait, concentrée, le dragon qui volait quelques mètres en-dessous d'elles, légèrement derrière.

- Débrouille-toi pour me récupérer ! s'exclama la rousse.

- Mais de quoi tu… commença l'animagus avant de pousser un hurlement strident.

Sa mère venait de sauter du dos de la chimère, baguette à la main pour atterrir lourdement sur le magyar. Elle prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle, coupé par l'impact de la chute. Le professeur de vol s'accrocha aux cornes de l'animal et réussit à se mettre debout tout en gardant un équilibre précaire.

Le point faible se situe juste derrière l'oreille… marmonna Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur l'endroit précité.

Elle jeta un dernier regard en bas et sourit en remarquant qu'elle survolait les derniers zombis restants.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière verte quitta sa baguette pour frapper de plein fouet le dragon. Un râle retentit dans la nuit et le magyar chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Rose… J'espère que tu es dans le coin.

La rousse prit son élan, courut sur le museau du dragon et sauta dans le vide. Elle avait encore suffisamment de hauteur. Elle prit le temps de stabiliser sa chute en se mettant bien à plat, bras et jambes écartées. Elle voyait tout de même le sol se rapprocher à vive allure. Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même en inclinant légèrement les mains pour essayer de repérer sa fille et sa monture. Elle aperçut un bref instant la chimère fondre au loin sur un groupe de zombis qui en cerclaient des sorciers. Elle se mit en position de recherche de vitesse, bras contre le corps, et dériva comme une flèche vers la zone.

- ROSE ! s'écria Ginny. C'est le moment !

Rose entendit sa mère et freina Arkhan dans ses évolutions aériennes. Ginny arriva rapidement sur la chimère, trop rapidement. Elle rebondit sur le plumage, et glissa le long d'une aile sans réussir à s'accrocher. A nouveau en chute libre, elle voyait maintenant monter vers elle une antenne relais qui risquait de lui servir de brochette. Elle déglutit en fermant les yeux. Soudain, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras. Elle leva la tête et sourit à la vue de sa fille traumatisée.

- Non mais ça va pas ? la disputa la dixième sage en hissant sa mère sur le dos de la chimère qui ralentissait l'allure. T'es complètement dingue !

Les deux sorcières virent le corps du dragon s'écraser sur le sol, réduisant en bouilli les zombis qui avaient la malchance de se trouver en dessous. Arkhan atterrit doucement et Rose sauta rapidement de son dos, heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme.

- Franchement, t'es aussi folle que maman H… tempêta l'animagus. Vous vous êtes bien trouvées !

* * *

Attila tomba lourdement sur ses pieds et brandit à deux mains son épée. Il jeta un regard noir aux alentours. Il se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un pont et lut rapidement une pancarte qui indiquait « Tower Bridge ».

Le troisième sage grogna de mécontentement et fit un geste souple de sa lame. Aussitôt, tous les réverbères s'allumèrent de concert, révélant à quelques mètres un homme richement vêtu, s'appuyant sur une canne ouvragée. Ce dernier avançait lentement en boitant, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres fines.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda Attila, bourru.

- Quelle éloquence ! Vous m'en direz tant… Permettez-moi de me présenter. Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord, pour vous desservir… répliqua le haut en faisant une révérence.

- T'as pas plus court, comme blase ? grogna le sage en réajustant sa toge de fourrure.

- Un gueux, c'est bien ma veine… soupira l'aristocrate, navré.

Talleyrand tira de sa canne une lame fine et fit quelques mouvements pour s'échauffer. Attila le regardait, médusé, puis éclata d'un rire rauque.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ton cure-dent ? demanda le troisième sage. J'vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie épée.

* * *

Parkinson s'alluma une cigarette et inspira profondément. D'un coup de pied, elle referma sa trousse de soin et promena son regard sur le groupe de sorcier.

- On prend racine ou on se bouge ? demanda-t-elle narquoise.

- Il faudrait peut-être aller aider les autres, répliqua Rose.

- On avance, dit sombrement Hermione. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Ils connaissent notre destination, ils nous rejoindront.

Ginny acquiesça tandis que Severus regardait avec attention sa carte.

- Si nous pouvions marcher deux heures avant de faire une pause… Donc, direction nord, nord-ouest.

Il rangea la carte dans sa poche et regarda Minerva qui observait les alentours.

- Et bien, en route… soupira Hermione.

* * *

Un homme au visage émacié était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil recouvert d'un tissu rouge et brodé d'or. Ses doigts faméliques tapotaient sur l'accoudoir et ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en un rictus.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles, Yuki ? lança-t-il d'une voix métallique.

L'asiatique s'approcha, sa jupe d'écolière se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

- Les sages sont dispersés et le reste de la troupe se dirige vers nous.

- Je veux que les deux femmes me soient livrées mortes, rétorqua Ah Puch, agacé.

- Je peux y aller, si vous voulez.

- Non, reste avec moi. Tu es… distrayante. Je vais envoyer notre ami récemment revenu.

Le regard de Yuki s'illumina d'une lueur malsaine.

- Je sens que Granger va apprécier votre cadeau.

Le nécromancien éclata d'un rire glacial.

- Oh oui… A en mourir…

* * *

Et voila ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite vendredi prochain !

En vous souhaitant un excellent week end, portez vous bien d'ici la !

Bises,

Link9


	2. Trouver son chemin

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, Sygui et moi étions aux anges !

Comme je suis présentement en Belgique pour la journée, c'est ma chère bêta qui va faire l'uploade ! Je l'applaudis bien fort !

En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Trouver son chemin

Rose avait une boule dans la gorge tandis qu'elle avançait dans les rues dévastées de Londres. Des voitures avait été abandonnées sur la voie, d'autres étaient encastrées dans les vitrines de boutiques saccagées, des impacts de balles étaient visibles dans les murs de béton de plusieurs habitations, témoignant de la violence des combats entre les militaires moldus et l'armée des morts. La ville était par endroit un champ de ruine et le bruit de l'agitation habituelle de la capitale avait laissé place à un silence pensant, angoissant.

Au côté de la jeune femme, Pansy fumait tranquillement, promenant son regard sur l'horizon.

- Comment peux-tu cloper ? grommela l'animagus en slalomant entre les débris.

- C'est pour masquer l'odeur des cadavres, répliqua la médicomage avec un soupir.

Elle expira un nuage de fumée et Rose se sentit mal. La dixième sage avait soigneusement évité de regarder les corps sans vie qui jonchaient les trottoirs. Des pauvres gens qui s'étaient éteints dans la peur et la douleur, attaqués par des hordes de morts vivants affamés. Des nuées de mouches voletaient dans l'air nauséabond, et Parkinson fit tomber d'un geste sec la cendre de sa cigarette. L'animagus jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux autres sorciers qui avançaient silencieusement dans la rue et eut l'impression d'être la seule affectée par l'environnement. Elle jeta un regard courroucé à Parkinson et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Hermione qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Ginny, à ses côtés, jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, tout en observant Minerva et Severus qui avaient pris la tête du cortège.

- Il n'y a que moi qui n'ait pas une pierre à la place du cœur ? demanda sèchement Rose à ses deux mères.

Les deux anciennes Gryffondors jetèrent un regard perplexe à leur fille qui fourra la main dans ses poches.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, sortant de ses réflexions.

- On marche au milieu de ruines et de cadavres et vous semblez vous en foutre comme de l'an quarante ! rétorqua violemment l'animagus.

- Ne crois pas ça, répondit doucement Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas notre première guerre, ajouta Hermione. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes habituées, car on se s'habitue jamais à l'horreur, mais il faut apprendre à garder la tête froide si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Rose hocha mollement la tête et s'éloigna prestement pour rejoindre son parrain et sa marraine. Ces derniers discutaient à voix basse, et la jeune femme hésita un instant à les approcher. Cependant, Rogue tourna la tête et lui fit signe de venir.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- J'ai connu mieux, grogna l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- On va bientôt s'arrêter, annonça Minerva. On cherche un endroit pas trop exposé pour déjeuner rapidement.

- Ca me semble être la seule chose sensée que vous dites depuis une éternité ! répliqua narquoisement Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? s'enquit Rose légèrement inquiète.

- Il semblerait que notre chère… ancienne… directrice soit plus à même de diriger une école encombrée d'incapables sans cervelle que de se repérer une carte !

- Il me semble que l'hôpital se fout de la charité dans cette histoire, riposta ironiquement Minerva.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par là ! se cabra le maître de potions. Si je vous avais écouté, nous serions en train de tourner en rond, même avec un sort de Pointe au nord !

- Mais si vous aviez pris une carte de Londres qui ne date pas de Mathusalem, nous saurions où nous sommes ! rétorqua McGonagall.

- Rappelez-moi donc qui gère les budgets … De toutes façons, il est bien connu que les femmes n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation, et j'ajouterai même que…

- Donc tout va bien ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème avec l'armée des zombis ! coupa Rose, caustique.

L'animagus regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un centre commercial à quelques mètres.

- On pourrait rentrer là-dedans pour notre halte et barricader les portes ?

Severus réfléchit quelques instants et acquiesça.

- Ca me va. Tu préviens les autres ?

Rose fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses mères.

- Bonne nouvelle, c'est l'heure de la bouffe !

* * *

Christophe Colomb évita un coup de tomawak et donna un grand mouvement circulaire avec sa flamberge. Son adversaire bondit en arrière et éclata d'un rire narquois.

- Franchement, je n'ai pas découvert l'Amérique pour que des bonnes femmes comme toi y fassent leur loi, grommela-t-il.

- Alors mon mignon, on n'a pas la forme ? se moqua une femme avec un accent très prononcé.

La femme ôta d'un geste souple son cache-poussière de cuir marron et le laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol. Les éperons accrochés à ses bottes tintaient alors qu'elle tournait autour du cinquième sage. Malgré le froid, la Haute avait les manches de sa chemise à carreaux retroussées sur ses avant-bras et elle ajusta son chapeau de cow-boy avec un sourire ironique.

- De mon temps, les femmes… commença Christophe.

- Ton temps est révolu, chéri, rétorqua la femme. Et je vais te le montrer !

Calamity Jane prit de l'élan et se jeta, arme en avant, sur le cinquième sage.

* * *

Les sorciers firent halte dans une grande galerie commerciale. Assise à la cafétéria, Rose mangeait son sandwich en observant du coin de l'œil Minerva et Severus qui s'échangeaient des amabilités, le plan de Londres entre eux.

- Mais vous êtes complètement abruti ! s'exclama la directrice de Poudlard en posant violemment sa tasse de thé.

- Votre cerveau a été détruit en même temps que Poudlard ou quoi ? répliqua Rogue en pointant sa cuillère en direction de son amante. Je vous dis qu'il faut longer Lewisham pour traverser Lambeth et atteindre la cité de Westminster !

- Oui, en métro ça tiendrait la route, mais on est à pied, sous développé de saxon ! Je vous dis qu'on doit TRAVERSER Lewisham et Southwark pour arriver à Buckingham !

- Et c'est une écossaise qui va m'apprendre la géographie de mon pays ? ironisa le maître des potions.

- Effectivement ! A envahir les contrées voisines, les anglais n'ont pas dû beaucoup visiter leurs propres terres… rétorqua froidement Minerva.

Rose roula des yeux et s'éloigna en direction d'une boutique d'équipement dont la vitrine avait explosé. Elle enjamba les vitrines et, tout en mâchonnant son casse-croute, elle parcourut le magasin à la recherche d'un rayon particulier. Heureusement pour elle, les pillards n'avaient pas emporté tout le matériel et elle réussit à dénicher ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se saisit d'une petite boite de carton, fit demi-tour et retourna voir son parrain et sa marraine qui étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

- Tenez ! grommela l'ancienne préfète en chef en lança la boite à Severus. Maintenant, j'vais peut-être pouvoir bouffer en paix !

- C'est quoi ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un GPS… Vous rentrez l'adresse, vous appuyez sur le bouton et ça donne le chemin le plus court ! expliqua Rose. Amusez-vous bien !

La dixième sage retourna s'assoir et ouvrit une canette de soda. Elle but une longue gorgée, fermant les yeux de plaisir, n'entendant plus les engueulades des deux professeurs.

- Bon, j'appuie sur ce bouton… commença Rogue.

- Mais non, crétin ! Ca sert à quoi qu'ils mettent un mode d'emploi si vous n'êtes pas fichu d'y jeter un œil ! gronda Minerva. Mais… c'est vrai ! Vous ne savez pas lire !

- C'est pas bientôt fini, la mégère ! Je vous dis que c'est ici qu'on l'allume !

- Vous ne savez rien allumer mon pauvre… J'en sais quelque-chose. Donnez-moi ça ! rétorqua McGonagall.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, vieux chat décati !

- Vous allez tout bousiller, chauve souris graisseuse ! Donnez-moi ce GPS !

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES GOSSES, MERDE ! hurla Rose, exaspérée.

- Un problème ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant avec Ginny.

Les deux anciennes Gryffondors tenaient à la main une tasse de café.

- Il se passe que je peux pas bouffer en paix à cause de ces deux-là ! rétorqua la dixième sage en désignant son parrain et sa marraine.

L'enchanteresse regarda rapidement ses deux anciens professeurs et se mit à rire.

- Oui, si tu cherches de la tranquillité, c'est pas avec eux que tu vas la trouver… répondit l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Des années qu'ils s'engueulent, ajouta Ginny. Au moins, ça les occupe…

- Vous vous oubliez, miss Weasley, rétorqua froidement Rogue tandis que Minerva lui arrachait des mains le GPS. Hey ! Rendez-moi ça, vieille carne !

- J'vais aller vous en chourer un autre, comme ça chacun aura son jouet… grommela Rose. Pire que des gosses…

- Deux GPS ? On n'est pas prêt d'arriver… soupira Hermione.

- Comment ça, chourer ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca va, c'est pas comme si ça allait manquer à quelqu'un ! soupira la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça ! s'exclama la rousse, outrée.

- Enfin bon, vous ne l'avez pas élevée, juste nourrie… rétorqua Severus avec un rictus.

- Je suis entrain de rater un sketch inédit des deux comiques ? demanda une voix féminine familière.

- Parce que les rediffusions, ça commence à bien faire, ricana un homme.

Tous se retournèrent alors que Pansy arrivait en compagnie de William. Ces derniers s'étaient changés pour des vêtements visiblement neufs.

- Je commence à voir d'où tu tiens ça… marmonna Ginny, furieuse, après sa fille. Quel exemple pour la jeunesse ! Aller voler dans les magasins, à votre âge ! dit-elle à l'intention de la médicomage et du professeur de métamorphose.

- Ils sont abandonnés ! rétorqua William, boudeur.

- Il est temps de repartir, coupa Minerva en actionnant le GPS.

Hermione fit signe aux sorciers éparpillés dans le centre commercial de se regrouper et elle se dirigea vers une des larges portes vitrées. Des centaines de créatures s'étaient amassées contre la porte vitrée et attendaient avec impatience la sortie des vivants. Les grognements se faisaient furieux alors que les ongles crissaient sur la vitre.

- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge… soupira-t-elle.

- Granger ! J't'ai trouvé de nouvelles sapes. Tu veux te changer maintenant ou après ton petit carnage ? demanda Pansy, amusée, en lorgnant sur les vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang de la neuvième sage.

* * *

Chaka abaissa sa lance et eut un sourire victorieux en voyant le bras tranché de son ennemi tomber sur le sol.

- Tu croyais que ça serait facile ? tonna-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde. C'est pas parce que je suis noir que t'allais faire de moi ton esclave, César. Des blancs comme toi, j'en bouffais quatre tous les matins au petit dej' !

Le Haut leva les yeux et le foudroya du regard. Il leva son glaive de son seul bras et le brandit en direction du sixième sage.

- J'ai conquis la Gaule et bien d'autres pays par les armes ! Je ne me laisserai pas impressionner par un minable chef de clan. Veni, vidi…

- Ouais, arrête de me bassiner avec ton latin de cuisine… coupa Chaka.

Il se mit en position d'attaque et ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau sombre. Ses yeux d'ébène étaient fixés sur l'ancien empereur romain et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Alors, comment ça se cuisine, une salade César ?

* * *

Merlin rentra la tête dans les épaules pour éviter un coup d'épée et en profita pour envoyer une boule d'électricité dans le visage de Lancelot. Le Haut recula sous la violence de l'attaque et le premier sage en profita pour souffler un peu. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il affrontait le chevalier, et il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus.

- Tu ne me vaincras pas Merlin. La première fois, tu as bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, grogna Lancelot.

- Attends, j'me souviens pas très bien… Faut dire que c'était il y a fort longtemps, et que j't'avais éclaté en moins de cinq minutes…

- Parce que tu as agis en lâche ! Arthur m'avait laissé partir ! Il avait assuré mon sauf-conduit ! Et toi, vil démon, tu m'as assassiné dès l'enceinte de Camelot passée !

Merlin leva un sourcil, puis éclata de rire.

- Ouais… Si t'es assez couillon pour croire que le mec dont t'a tenté de sauter la nana va te laisser partir sans broncher, c'est que t'es vraiment le pire des cons que la terre ait portés et « moi-même » sait qu'il y en a eu !

- Toi-même ? demanda Lancelot.

- Ouais, j'suis devenu une légende ! De nos jours les gens disent : « Par Merlin ! », ou encore « Merlin sait… ». Alors que toi, t'es resté la pucelle de l'histoire… Bref, pour revenir à notre sujet principal, surprise ou pas, tu vas finir la gueule encastrée dans l'herbe…

Le premier sage leva son bâton et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Un vent violent se leva alors qu'une masse d'énergie violette se formait.

- Un petit sort crée par Granger… et amélioré par ton serviteur, murmura l'enchanteur. Tu me dis ce que tu en penses, fifille ?

* * *

- Comment on s'y prend pour sortir de là ? demanda Ginny en jetant un regard dégoûté à la foule de zombis qui s'amassait, de plus en plus nombreuse, devant la porte vitrée.

- On peut foncer dans l'tas, mais on risque d'y laisser des plumes… marmonna Rose en regardant la troupe de sorciers inquiets.

- Je ne pense pas que les affronter directement soit la façon la plus sage de procéder, fit remarquer Pansy en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Et en sagesse tu t'y connais depuis quand ? railla Ginny en toisant la médicomage.

- Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, fit Severus dans son dos. Mais en tant que Gryffondor, vous n'avez jamais rien compris à la finesse…

- Bon, et bien quand vous en aurez fini de vous quereller comme des professeurs à la retraite tous les deux, on pourra peut-être envisager quelque chose, fit Hermione qui revenait vers le groupe en sirotant son café.

Tandis que tout le monde se retournait vers elle, elle fit un mouvement de poignet en direction de la porte d'accès.

- Je dirais qu'elle va résister tout au plus cinq minutes avant de voler en éclats sous la poussée de la masse…

- Heureusement qu'ils ont l'habitude de contenir les hystériques pendant les soldes ici ! ricana William. Les gonzesses, j'vous jure…

- Merci pour cette remarque misogyne d'une importance capitale, William. Bref, il faut créer une diversion afin de faire sortir le plus grand nombre d'entre nous, reprit Hermione. Severus et Minerva, mettez-vous d'accord sur un point de jonction, puisque vous avez chacun votre GPS.

- On fait deux groupes ? demanda Molly anxieuse.

- C'est le mieux que l'on puisse envisager, répondit l'enchanteresse. Rose, tu pars avec le gros de la troupe ( Qui est gros ? demanda une voix !), Ginny, Molly et Severus vous allez avec elle.

- Tu restes en arrière avec Minerva, c'est ça ? demanda Ginny suspicieuse.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione, agacée.

- Je demande, c'est tout ! rétorqua le professeur de vol en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- T'inquiète pas Weasley, je ferai le chaperon… murmura Pansy.

- Et bien, ça m'angoisse encore plus ! râla la rousse en toisant du regard la médicomage.

- Je me porte volontaire pour la diversion, si ça peut faire en sorte qu'on se bouge, aboya Severus. Alors, c'est quoi le plan machiavéliquement chevaleresque que vous avez en tête ?

- Rose, tu peux convoquer Hirfitt pour qu'il prenne les zombis à revers ? demanda la neuvième sage. Dès que c'est fait, tu pars avec tout le monde vers la sortie de secours du centre commercial et tu attends mon signal.

- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe, répondit l'animagus.

- Pendant ce temps, nous, on va les occuper ici… marmonna Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- L'idée étant de ? demanda moqueusement Pansy.

- De les faire rentrer dans le centre commercial par la grande porte, répondit Hermione en ajustant son katana dans son dos.

- Avec nous comme appâts ? C'est ça ton idée de génie ? Tu connais la définition de Gryffondor dans le dictionnaire médical de Sainte Mangouste ? Maladie dégénérative des cellules gliales et des neurones ! ricana la Serpentard en gobant un cachet.

- Peut-être, mais comme appât, je ne vois pas mieux que toi ma chère ! rétorqua malicieusement la langue de plomb.

- Et quelle vue, murmura Rose en passant près de son amante, louchant furtivement dans son décolleté.

- Une fois dans la place, avec Hirfitt qui leur coupera la retraite, on n'aura plus qu'à y mettre le feu, continua la neuvième sage.

- Et les sécurités incendie ? susurra le professeur de potions.

- Mais nous avons des spécialistes pour neutraliser les systèmes de sécurité, n'est-ce pas Georges ? sourit l'enchanteresse.

- Fred et moi sommes toujours prêts pour les bons coups ! On va de ce pas bousiller le système ! répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il rejoignait son jumeau chercher dans leurs sacs de quoi s'amuser.

- Comme ils l'ont fait à Poudlard… s'amusa Minerva, nostalgique.

- Une autre question, Severus ? fit la langue de plomb en levant un sourcil, tandis que Pansy regardait Rose s'éloigner.

Le maître des potions se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule avant de suivre sa filleule dans les allées du centre commercial. Ginny posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, jeta un regard froid à Minerva et Pansy et s'éloigna à son tour. Tonks s'approcha de l'enchanteresse, sa baguette à la main.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour contenir les zombis le temps de l'exécution de ton plan… commença l'Auror.

- Tu es la bienvenue Tonks. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit… répondit Hermione en sortant son katana du fourreau.

Les quatre sorcières se préparèrent alors que les sorciers restants prenaient la direction de la sortie de service. La porte vitrée tremblait sous les assauts des zombis visiblement affamés.

- Ca va être l'fun… marmonna Pansy en écrasant sa cigarette.

- Tâchez de ne pas vous faire tuer, ajouta Minerva avec un sourire.

- Je n'en ai guère l'intention, répondit la médicomage. Voyez-vous, il me reste encore une entrée dans une super boite de strip-tease, et je compte bien l'utiliser avant de casser ma pipe…

* * *

Cassandra Trelawney conjura rapidement un mur de protection qui absorba à la dernière seconde l'attaque de son adversaire. La septième sage fronça les sourcils et observa un court instant la femme replète qui se tenait devant elle.

- Toi qui voit l'avenir, commença la Haute, peux-tu me dire si tu vas mourir rapidement ou dans d'atroces souffrances ? Je ne me suis pas encore décidée…

Trelawney serra le manche de son poignard et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur le campus d'une université, Trent Park, et tentait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la garce qui l'avait emmenée ici.

- Ok, Joséphine…

- Madame l'impératrice, je te prie, rétorqua Bonaparte en rapprochant.

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ça ! s'exclama la voyante en levant la main gauche.

Les quelques feuilles mortes tombées sur le sol s'élevèrent et se mirent à tourbillonner sur elles-mêmes pour former un cyclone. La Haute n'eut le temps de bouger qu'elle se retrouvait au cœur de cette tornade. Les feuilles lui lacéraient le visage, les vêtements et un long hurlement retentit sur le campus universitaire.

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu des cours d'histoire c'est, qu'en France, on coupe la tête des monarques… murmura la septième sage en donnant un grand mouvement circulaire de son poignard.

* * *

Hermione inspira calmement et regarda sa montre. Rose devait être en place à présent.

- La porte est entrain de céder… fit remarquer Pansy en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Tonks en levant sa baguette.

Minerva hocha sèchement la tête. La directrice de Poudlard ne quittait pas des yeux les zombis et ses sourcils froncés formaient une ligne noire inquiétante. Soudain, la porte vitrée se détacha de ses gonds et se fracassa sur le sol. Des grondements sourds retentirent dans le couloir et les morts vivants affluèrent dans le centre commercial.

Les quatre sorcières échangèrent un dernier regard, puis lancèrent de concert une première salve de sorts.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Link9


	3. Des Hauts et des bas

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment va après cette longue semaine ? J'sais pas vous, mais je suis claquée ! La reprise des cours est dure ! ^^

Enfin bon, pour bien terminer la semaine, voici la suite !

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviexs et merci à Sygui pour son travail qui fait que cette fic est encore lisible pour les moins de 18 ans (avec Link9, la censure a de beaux jours devant elle ! MDR)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des Hauts et des bas**

Les flammes se reflétaient dans les verres de ses lunettes. McGonagall observait, le visage dénué de toutes émotions, le centre commercial qui se consumait rapidement, des centaines de morts vivants enfermés à l'intérieur.

- Si vous pouviez vous détourner de votre contemplation le temps que je vous soigne, ce serait apprécié ! grogna Pansy en imbibant une compresse d'une potion bleu clair.

La directrice de Poudlard regarda la médicomage et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Tonks semblait plongée dans ses pensées, le visage fermé.

- Ca va piquer… prévint Parkinson avec un sourire narquois. Mais je suis sure que vous ne ferez pas votre mauviette comme une certaine enchanteresse.

L'ancienne Serpentard appliqua consciencieusement le désinfectant et referma la plaie à la joue d'un coup de baguette.

- Pas d'autre bobo à signaler ? interrogea la médicomage.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, répondit d'une voix absente l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Bien. Allez, le meilleur pour la fin… Granger ! Ramène tes fesses ! s'exclama Pansy en direction de l'enchanteresse.

Hermione s'approcha mollement, le visage couvert de sang.

- Comment se fait-il, très chère, que tu n'aies même pas une égratignure ? maugréa la langue de plomb en essuyant le filet de liquide poisseux qui s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière.

- Moi ? Mais vous m'avez embauchée comme médicomage, pas comme soldat ! Et puis, tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'une handicapée soit blessée en plus ? répondit Pansy, feignant l'outrage, exhibant sa main gauche.

- C'est ça… Quand ça t'arrange, t'es une pauvre petite chose diminuée ! s'esclaffa l'enchanteresse.

- Ben quoi ? Faut bien que j'économise mes forces. Ta fille est très exigeante quand on…

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! s'offusqua la neuvième sage.

- Et puis, deux Gryffondors et une Serdaigle contre deux ou trois cents zombis, c'était équilibré, non ? renchérit la Serpentard, amusée.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu vois un avantage à fréquenter des Gryff… Merde ! Ca brûle ton truc ! râla Hermione.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'ai oublié de te dire que c'est de l'alcool. J'ai plus de baume antiseptique aux arômes floraux ! se moqua la médicomage.

- C'est plutôt étonnant qu'il te reste de l'alcool. J'pensais que tu l'avais déjà sifflé… maugréa la langue de plomb.

- Bien, dès que vous aurez fini de jouer au docteur, on pourra tenter de rejoindre les autres, marmonna McGonagall en manipulant son GPS.

- Attendez, j'l'ai pas encore tripotée… ricana Parkinson.

- Encore un mot et je te fous mon poing dans… commença Hermione.

- On y va ! coupa Minerva en détournant son regard du centre commercial en flammes. Les autres nous attendent un peu plus loin.

* * *

Aliénor d'Aquitaine sentait la fatigue la gagner. Elle essuya rapidement les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et défit légèrement le col de sa robe. Malgré le froid de l'hiver, elle crevait de chaud. Face à elle, Néfertiti semblait en pleine forme, comme si les heures de combat acharné qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient pas de prise sur elle.

- L'avantage d'être morte… fit remarquer la reine d'Egypte.

- Pardon ? demanda la quatrième sage.

- Je lis dans tes pensées. Je ne ressens pas la fatigue, et très peu la douleur. Tu pars perdante. Autant abandonner de suite. Je te promets de te faire mourir sans souffrance.

- C'est mal me connaître. Je n'ai jamais abandonné ! rétorqua Aliénor.

Elle bondit sur la Haute et tenta de lui planter son arme dans le bras. Néfertiti fit un pas de côté, attrapa la Sage et la jeta sans ménagement contre un mur. Cette dernière eut le réflexe de mettre son avant bras gauche devant son visage pour se protéger mais l'impact fut brutal. Aliénor sentit une douleur incommensurable et un long hurlement retentit dans la nuit.

- Je pense que ça va être rapide, maintenant… murmura Néfertiti, satisfaite.

* * *

Jacques de Molay avait les yeux écarquillés de douleur et de stupeur. Il dévisageait le visage souriant de Clément et porta les mains à sa poitrine en un dernier geste compulsif. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à sa tunique couverte de sang et il fut surpris d'y trouver un trou béant.

Il n'eut le temps de se poser d'autre question. Il s'écroula sur le sol, ses yeux ouverts ne voyant plus. Le Haut s'approcha du corps du templier et le retourna d'un coup de pied.

- L'Eglise a toujours condamné la sorcellerie, mon fils… ricana Clément en se signant.

L'ancien pape regarda une dernière fois autour de lui puis se volatilisa, laissant le cadavre du deuxième sage bien en vue. Tout en se dirigeant vers Buckingham Palace, le Haut eut un sourire satisfait. Granger et sa troupe passerait normalement par là pour atteindre leur destination. Clément espérait juste qu'elle apprécierait son cadeau.

* * *

Merlin chassa du pouce la petite traînée de sang sur sa joue. Il fixa Lancelot et eut un froncement de sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, enchanteur ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être blessé ? plaisanta le chevalier.

Le premier sage eut un haussement d'épaule.

- Mais non, c'est comme le dépucelage, c'est la première fois que ça fait mal. Après, on s'habitue. J'vais pas te faire la pucelle qui a mis du sent bon pour aller se prendre son premier aller-retour dans le cornet ! rétorqua Merlin.

L'enchanteur leva son bâton et ferma les yeux.

- Bien… L'échauffement est fini. Passons aux choses sérieuses… murmura-t-il sérieusement alors que sa magie dansait autour de lui.

* * *

Severus observait d'un air hautain les quatre femmes qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

- J'ai failli attendre, lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione jeta à son ancien professeur un regard noir et Minerva posa la main sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse.

- Laissez tomber, Hermione. Plus il vieillit, plus il devient grincheux.

William, Bill, Rose et le reste de la troupe s'approchèrent des sorciers.

- Et si on se remettait en route ? proposa le professeur de métamorphose. Ce serait pas mal de faire le plus de chemin possible avant la tombée de la nuit.

Rogue foudroya du regard l'assemblée, activa son GPS et se mit à avancer d'un pas rapide.

- Vous pourriez activer l'option « Eviter les zombis », ce serait sympa ! lâcha Pansy.

Severus tourna légèrement la tête, la toisa glacialement et reprit son chemin. Minerva jeta un œil à son GPS et poussa un soupir agacé.

- Evidemment, il ne va pas dans le bon sens. Mais que vais-je faire de lui ?

* * *

Hermione et Rose observaient avec attention l'écran divisé en plusieurs parties. Les deux sages regardaient sans un mot les combats de leurs camarades.

- On est entrain de se prendre une raclée… finit par dire la dixième sage.

- C'est plutôt assez équilibré, répondit l'enchanteresse. Regarde Chaka. Il s'en sort bien face à César.

- Ouais, mais Cassandra est complètement dans les choux. Et Jacques est mort.

- Merci de me le rappeler… marmonna une voix masculine.

Les deux sages levèrent les yeux alors que Jacques de Molay pénétrait dans la salle du conseil. Le templier posa son épée sur la table et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

- Je déteste les curés… marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Rose eut un petit sourire réconfortant pour son ami qui croisa les mains sur la table.

- Où en sont les autres ? demanda le deuxième sage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca bouge du côté de Marylin… répondit Hermione en agrandissant d'un geste du doigt l'image de l'écran.

Les trois sages se penchèrent sur la table et observèrent leur amie qui se démenait face à Mata Hari.

- Allez Marylin, pète-lui les dents ! encouragea Rose.

- Deux secondes, je change d'image, dit précipitamment la neuvième sage. Je crois que Chaka a terminé !

* * *

Chaka regardait la bouillie de chair étalée sur le trottoir avec satisfaction. Il essuya la lame de sa lance sur un lambeau de tunique de l'ancien dirigeant romain et regarda autour de lui. Il passa sa main sur son menton et réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se mettre en route.

- C'est par où, Buckingham ? marmonna-t-il en dévalant la rue devant lui.

Il repéra quelques boutiques à l'abandon et fut heureux de trouver une librairie. D'un geste de la main, il fractura la serrure et pénétra dans le magasin. Rapidement, le sixième sage fouilla les divers rayons et finit par tomber sur une carte de Londres.

- Bien… Reste à savoir où je suis… lâcha-t-il.

Il se rendit dans le bureau des propriétaires et retourna les tiroirs pour trouver une facture, un quelconque document lui permettant de se situer.

- Ok… J'suis à Houslow… Sur la carte, je vois… Donc je traverse en direction de Hammersmith et Fulham. J'suis pas rendu !

Chaka sortit de la librairie, chercha la bonne direction et s'éloigna en courant. Alors que ses foulées s'allongeaient, son estomac grogna.

- Et faut que je trouve à bouffer… C'est vraiment chiant, d'être vivant !

* * *

La petite troupe de sorciers avait tout de même réussi à progresser vers son but. Severus et Minerva avaient agrémenté leur promenade dans les rues de Londres de leur maintenant habituelle dispute à propos du meilleur chemin à emprunter pour progresser dans la capitale. Derrière eux, les sorciers marchaient avec circonspection, s'attendant à voir débouler des hordes de zombis à chaque coin de rue. Mais à part quelques chapardeurs qui avaient ignoré les injonctions de l'armée lors de l'évacuation de la ville, ils ne firent pas trop de rencontres désagréables. Quelques zombis, un dragon, rien d'extraordinaire pour une fin de journée.

Pansy et Rose se tenaient tranquillement par la main, comme deux amoureuses en goguette, au grand dam de Molly qui vrillait les tympans de Ron à coup de commentaires acerbes.

- A la Saint Valentin, elle me toucha la main. Vivement la Sainte Agathe qu'elle me caresse la… commença Parkinson.

- Par Merlin ! la coupa la matriarche Weasley, horrifiée.

La médicomage éclata de rire et Rose leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. De leur côté Hermione et Ginny fermaient la marche, en compagnie de William.

- Qui aurait cru que les Serpentards pouvaient avoir un cœur ? remarqua Ginny avec un air désespéré.

- Et qui aurait cru que Rose prendrait exemple sur ses mères, fit narquoisement William. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Serpentard… rappelle-moi : Elle était dans quelle maison à Poudlard, Rose ?

- Toi, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, rétorqua le professeur de vol, tandis qu'Hermione coulait vers sa femme un regard attendri.

- Elle aurait pu plus mal tomber, tu ne crois pas ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse.

- Hmm. Je veux bien croire que Pansy n'est pas la pire des Serpentard, concéda la rousse. Mais quand même, Parkinson a notre âge.

- Donc elle resplendit de jeunesse, susurra William.

- Vil flatteur ! répondit Hermione en riant.

Le professeur de vol haussa un sourcil en entendant un nouvel éclat de voix lui parvenir de la tête de la colonne formée par les sorciers. Tous les trois sourirent en regardant Severus planter Minerva au milieu d'un carrefour, partir tout seul à droite, tandis que la directrice de Poudlard levait les bras au ciel, exaspérée. Un grondement sourd retentit dans le ciel et il commença à pleuvoir. Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda rapidement en l'air. Le maigre croissant de soleil commençait à disparaitre dans l'horizon et des éclairs striaient le ciel obscurci par de gros nuages noirs.

- Je pense qu'il va être temps de se trouver un toit pour passer la nuit, fit remarquer Tonks qui s'était laissée rejoindre par les retardataires. L'orage va être violent.

- Tu as raison, répondit la neuvième sage. Cherchons un abri tant qu'il y a encore un peu de clarté. On pourrait s'installer dans cet hôtel là-bas. Je te laisse le soin d'organiser les tours de garde.

- Très bien, je m'en occupe, acquiesça le commandant en chef des Aurors, qui partit en courant pour commencer à distribuer ses ordres.

- Un quatre étoile ? On se refuse rien, plaisanta William. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'immense bâtisse. J'espère qu'il y aura un jacuzzi… Bill adore ça !

* * *

Mata Hari avançait prudemment entre les rangées de fauteuil, son éventail à la main.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, Sage ? demanda-t-elle, agacée, en regardant autour d'elle.

La Haute tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit, mais le silence était pesant. L'ancienne espionne tira sèchement le rideau qui séparait la classe business de la première classe, prête à attaquer. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans cette nouvelle partie de l'avion.

- Mais où est-elle ? marmonna la Haute.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu la blonde pénétrer dans l'appareil, mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

- Peut-être dans la soute…

La néerlandaise tourna les talons et chercha l'accès au niveau inférieur. Elle réussit à trouver la porte quelques minutes plus tard et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Cependant, la porte claqua violemment derrière elle. Mata Hari fit demi-tour et se jeta sur la porte close. Elle tenta de tourner la poignée, mais elle était bloquée.

- Poep ! lâcha-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

Elle lança deux sorts mais la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas.

- Merde !

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retentit et la Haute regarda autour d'elle. En bas des escaliers menant à la soute, une lueur vive apparut et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Elle n'eut le temps que de mettre ses bras devant son visage alors que d'immenses flammes surgirent des tréfonds de l'appareil pour se précipiter vers elle.

* * *

Marylin regardait avec satisfaction l'avion qui se consumait rapidement, la Haute enfermée dans ce bûcher géant. Le temps que les flammes s'éteignent d'elle-même, l'ancienne actrice repéra un camion d'approvisionnement et récupéra un sandwich sous vide et une canette de jus d'orange. Assise gracieusement sur le siège du conducteur, elle dégusta son repas tout en regardant avec attention la piste, guettant le moindre mouvement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la Haute n'était toujours pas sortie de la carcasse fumante de l'appareil. La huitième sage voulait tout de même s'assurer de la mort de son adversaire, et fouilla rapidement les décombres de l'avion. Elle remarqua un corps calciné dont la tête n'était pas complètement détachée. Marylin claqua des doigts et le corps explosa en des centaines de particules.

- Et ne revient pas ! lâcha Marylin avec un léger sourire.

Elle regagna la piste d'atterrissage, traversa rapidement l'aéroport pour se retrouver à la gare routière. La blonde regarda rapidement autour d'elle et finit par trouver une carte des environs, accrochée sur un arrêt de bus. Elle l'observa un long moment, choisissant le meilleur itinéraire.

- Je suis dans le district de Hillington. Pour me rendre à la cité de Westminster, je dois traverser Ealing, Hammersmith et Kensington… Ca fait une trotte à pied.

La blonde balaya du regard les environs et finit par sourire. Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers un taxi abandonné et ouvrit la porte en passant sa main sur la poignée. D'un claquement de doigt, elle démarra le véhicule et soupira de soulagement en constatant que le réservoir était à moitié plein.

- Bien, voyons jusqu'où nous pouvons aller toutes les deux ! dit-elle joyeusement en passant la première.

* * *

Le groupe de sorciers accueillit la nouvelle de la fin de leur première journée de campagne avec soulagement. Cette pause était la bienvenue, même s'ils redoutaient de se trouver à nouveau aux prises avec une armée d'ombres cauchemardesques plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Tandis que Tonks, James et Ron sécurisaient la bâtisse et s'organisaient pour les différentes relèves, Hermione fit un rapide tour du rez de chaussée et du premier étage, pour avoir une idée de la configuration des lieux.

- Ok… Il y a deux salles de conférences au premier. Molly, Fred, George, vous pouvez aménager un coin repos pour cette nuit ? demanda la neuvième sage en retournant dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- Pourquoi s'entasser dans une même salle ? Il y a quarante étages et je ne sais combien de chambres ! rétorqua Molly.

- Parce que j'aimerais entendre quand des zombis vous attaqueront pour ensuite leur offrir une tasse de thé et ma reconnaissance éternelle, répliqua Hermione, acide.

Molly brandit sa baguette tandis que la neuvième sage ôta sa veste en cuir pour retrousser ses manches de sa chemise.

- Cette fois, je ne laisserai pas passer ! gronda la matriarche Weasley.

- A la bonne heure ! J'ai enfin un prétexte pour vous en mettre une dont vous vous souviendrez pendant cinq réincarnations… répondit la langue de plomb.

Rose s'approcha pour séparer les deux femmes quand Pansy l'en empêcha.

- Attend, ça va être le fun… murmura la médicomage. Et en plus, dans le hall, y'a un distributeur avec du pop-corn. J'mets dix gallions sur ta mère !

L'animagus jeta un regard furieux à son amante qui souriait, ingénue. Cependant, Rose n'eut le temps d'intervenir que Ginny s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

- Si vous voulez vous battre, il y a plein de zombis et de Hauts qui attendent dehors… siffla le professeur de vol. La situation est suffisamment tendue pour que vous en rajoutiez.

Hermione acquiesça et remit sa veste tandis que Molly rangeait sa baguette.

- La plus puissante sorcière qui capitule devant sa femme… murmura Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Si Ah Puch voyait ça…

- Vous, on ne vous a rien demandé ! rugit Ginny.

Elle soupira et retourna son attention vers sa femme et sa mère.

- Ce que je propose : on prend le dîner dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il y a une machine à boissons chaudes, c'est pas du luxe vu le temps. Et ensuite, on répartit entre nous les chambres au premier étage et on jette quelques sorts de protections et alarmes magiques. Comme si, nous serons prévenus en cas d'attaque. Ca te va ma chérie ?

L'enchanteresse réfléchit quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

- Ok. Allez tous vous installer et rendez-vous dans ici même dans trente minutes ! lança Ginny à la cantonade.

Pansy prit la main de Rose et l'entraîna à l'étage. L'animagus suivait la médicomage qui ouvrait les portes une à une pour les refermer après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? demanda la dixième sage en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une piaule avec un balcon pour fumer, bien sûr… Ah ! Voilà !

Parkinson poussa Rose dans une chambre et ferma la porte derrière elles. Pansy ôta d'un geste souple sa veste de tailleur, sa chemise, ses chaussures et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

- Bien, on prend une douche et ensuite, tu vas m'aider à soigner les derniers bobos…

- Certainement pas. Le sang, c'est pas pour moi ! coupa rapidement l'animagus

- Dommage, on aurait pu jouer au docteur toutes les deux, répliqua la médicomage en affichant une moue libertine.

- Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ? fit Rose, faussement outrée.

- Que veux-tu, docteur, c'est mon métier, rit franchement la Serpentard, évitant de justesse un oreiller.

Pansy attrapa Rose par les épaules et l'embrassa avidement tout en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain. Les vêtements de la dixième sage furent bientôt à terre et la médicomage ferma la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite, avec un chapitre bourré d'action et de suspense, la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! ^^

Passez un excellent week-end et on se retrouve vendredi prochain dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Bises,

Link9


	4. La prophétie

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci ! ^^

Aujourd'hui, un des chapitres les plus rock and roll que j'ai eu à écrire ! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Sans trêve de blabla, je profite d'une dernière ligne pour remercier Sygui qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes âneries, au lieu de finir sa thèse ! MDR

Bonne lecture ! (Ah, et si vous voulez mettre un peu d'ambiance pour ce chap, sachez qu'il a été écrit en partie sur Resistance, de Muse, et Just Dance de Lady Gaga)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La prophétie**

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Lancelot ôta d'un geste souple son armure de fer qui tomba sur le bitume en un bruit assourdissant.

- Alors l'enchanteur… On baisse les bras ? demanda le chevalier en approchant lentement, la lame frottant sur le sol en un bruit strident.

- Pas vraiment, morpion… répliqua calmement le premier sage sans détourner son regard du ciel. Je me demandais simplement si j'arriverai à te faire remonter tes burnes dans ta gorge avant de me prendre la saucée…

Le Haut hurla de rage et, levant son épée, se jeta sur Merlin qui se mit en position de défense, son bâton de sorcier brandit devant lui.

« C'est cette nuit… » pensa l'enchanteur en parant la première attaque de son adversaire. « Une partie de la prophétie va se réaliser… »

* * *

Rose regardait le groupe qui dînait tranquillement. Les bavardages retentissaient dans le hall de l'immeuble, et Fred et George avaient ensorcelé la machine à café pour bénéficier de boissons chaudes gratuites à volonté.

Hermione se leva et proposa de servir le café pour les personnes qui faisaient le premier tour de garde. Elle appuya sur le bouton expresso et récupérait les gobelets de plastique un à un. La neuvième sage en était au cinquième café quand la porte du hall de l'hôtel explosa en plusieurs morceaux qui furent projetés dans la pièce. Tous les sorciers présents tirèrent leur baguette alors qu'un nuage de poussière envahissait la pièce.

Des grondements se firent entendre et l'enchanteresse agita rapidement la main. La poussière fut balayée par un léger vent, laissant apercevoir une trentaine de zombi accompagnée d'un sorcier vêtu de noir.

- Merde… marmonna James alors que Tonks se raidissait.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, salua Harry Potter, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Bienvenue à notre grand jeu : qui va mourir en premier ?

- J'ai le droit d'appeler un ami ? Ou puis-je bénéficier du vote du public ? ironisa Pansy.

Le Survivant claqua des doigts et les zombis se précipitèrent vers les sorciers. Hermione tira son katana de son fourreau et se jeta sur les morts vivants. Les créatures, sous le regard satisfait d'Harry, se scindèrent en plusieurs groupes et attaquaient les sorciers. Minerva et William se démenaient contre trois zombis, tout comme Rogue, Ron, Tonks et James. Hugo jetait quelques sorts pour aider Ginny et Molly alors que Rose se mettait à l'écart pour tirer son arc. Elle décocha une flèche qui se ficha dans la tête d'un mort vivant qui s'apprêtait à planter ses dents dans l'épaule de sa marraine.

- Bien visé ! siffla Pansy, admirative, en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Tu veux pas leur prêter un coup de main ? demanda Rose en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

- Non, je ne suis là que pour soigner, rétorqua la médicomage en soufflant un nuage de fumée. Et je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé de me planquer à la vue de la moindre bagarre…

La jeune femme vit son amante avaler deux comprimés de vicodine et soupira de lassitude. La dixième sage se concentra à nouveau sur la mêlée, lâcha la pression de ses doigts et sa flèche transperça deux zombis qui se tenaient l'un derrière l'autre. Elle encocha une nouvelle flèche et prit le temps d'examiner la situation. Les sorciers s'en sortaient bien, mais les créatures affluaient de la rue, de plus en plus nombreuses. En retrait, près d'un escalier de service, Harry Potter semblait diriger les opérations. Rose visa alors la tête du survivant, expira lentement et lâcha la corde. Le projectile fusa à travers la pièce et rata de peu l'ancien Auror qui bougea rapidement.

Hermione décapita une créature d'un mouvement circulaire de son arme et se précipita vers Harry. Cependant, cinq zombis lui barrèrent la route et engagèrent une lutte sans merci. La neuvième sage parait les attaques, jetait des sortilèges et deux morts vivants eurent la tête réduite en charpie.

- Attention Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Derrière-toi !

La langue de plomb se retourna vivement et se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing. Elle allait enfoncer sa lame dans le corps de la créature quand une flèche traversa la boite crânienne du mort qui s'effondra sur le sol.

- Merci Rose !

Le nombre de zombis finit par diminuer et l'enchanteresse se dirigea, arme à la main, vers Harry. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et, remarquant un manque de soutien de ses troupes clairsemées, se précipita dans les escaliers.

- Reviens ici, Potter ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle fit quelques pas mais deux morts vivants se jetèrent sur elle. La neuvième sage tomba lourdement, lâchant son katana. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais les créatures la maintenaient au sol. Elle se concentra et fit exploser sa magie autour d'elle. Les créatures furent propulsées en arrière et l'ancienne Gryffondor fut enfin libre. Elle leva les yeux et grimaça en remarquant qu'Harry s'était enfui.

- Merde… grogna Hermione en se relevant.

La neuvième sage acheva d'un geste de la main les deux morts vivants qui l'avait attaquée, ramassa son arme et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers en colimaçon, bousculant au passage un zombi qui attaquait Severus. Le zombi tomba sur le sol et, alors que l'ancienne préfète en chef s'engageait sur les premières marches, elle entendit un bruit d'os craquer.

Sans prendre le temps de se retourner, elle grimpa souplement jusqu'au premier étage et leva les yeux. Un bout de cape noire disparut de son champ de vision, et elle reprit son ascension, katana à la main.

Deux étages plus haut, un sortilège fusa en sa direction, et elle dut se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle percuta un mur et grogna de douleur alors que des bruits de pas retentissaient dans la cage d'escalier.

- Enfoiré… murmura-t-elle en prenant la direction de l'étage supérieur.

Elle aperçut les pieds d'Harry et lui envoya un sort. Malheureusement, elle rata de peu le Survivant qui continuait son ascension. Arrivée au trentième étage, l'enchanteresse posa sa main sur la rambarde pour reprendre son souffle. Cependant, l'escalier se mit à trembler et la rambarde se décrocha pour tomber dans le vide. La neuvième sage perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa in extremis à un poteau pour ne pas tomber.

- Potter ! Vient m'affronter au lieu de fuir comme un lâche ! cria-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna dans la cage d'escalier et un rire froid fit écho. L'enchanteresse chassa d'un revers de la main les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle eut un regard furieux et s'engagea en courant dans les escaliers.

L'ascension des quarante étages de l'immeuble fut ponctuée par des sortilèges lancés par la sorcière et le mort vivant. Hermione, enfin arrivée en haut des marches, était épuisée. Elle remarqua une porte métallique ouverte, menant sur le toit de l'immeuble. La neuvième sage regarda autour d'elle et, ne voyant Harry, déboula sur le toit.

* * *

Severus balaya du regard le hall de l'hôtel et s'approcha des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient sérieusement blessés. Pansy, quant à elle, refermait d'un coup de baguette l'arcade sourcilière de William qui pissait le sang.

Ginny se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de sa mère et soupira. Elle était épuisée mais soulagée que tous les zombis aient été vaincus. Elle chercha sa femme du regard et sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Elle a dû fuir comme une lâche pendant que nous risquions nos vies, rétorqua Molly avec humeur.

Ginny jeta un regard furieux à sa mère tandis que Minerva et Rose s'approchèrent d'elles. Les deux sorcières fronçaient les sourcils, visiblement inquiètes.

- M'man H n'est pas là… marmonna la dixième sage. Et Potter non plus.

- Je vais aller voir dehors, proposa la directrice de Poudlard.

- Ok, je vais fouiller les étages avec Rose, ajouta Ginny.

McGonagall hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que mère et fille commençaient à grimper les marches. Minerva jeta un dernier regard aux deux sorcières, poussa la porte de l'hôtel et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un déluge de pluie s'abattait sur elle. L'animagus réajusta son chapeau et commença à faire le tour du bâtiment à la recherche de sa protégée.

* * *

La pluie se déversait violemment et le tonnerre grondait. Un éclair se fit voir au loin, éclairant furtivement le toit désert. Hermione s'avança, s'éloignant de la porte, observant les moindres recoins de la plateforme. L'eau glaciale s'abattait sur elle, imprégnant ses vêtements, dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux, giflant son visage. Son jean collait à sa peau, et les gouttes martelaient le cuir de sa veste en un bruit sec et régulier.

- Mais où est passé ce… commença la langue de plomb.

Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Elle eut le temps de faire un pas sur le côté, évitant un jet de lumière verte. Harry apparut, se détachant de l'obscurité.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir qui est le meilleur de nous deux… murmura Harry en levant sa baguette.

- Me poser cette question serait une offense à mes capacités, répliqua la neuvième sage, narquoise.

Le mort vivant eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et leva sa baguette.

- J'ai eu un petit cadeau avant de revenir, Granger… Tu vas être épatée !

Harry lança un sort et les jambes de l'enchanteresse furent prises dans la glace. La langue de plomb regarda un court instant le mort vivant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle posa rapidement sa main sur sa jambe droite pour faire fondre l'obstacle gelé mais Harry le fit exploser. Des bouts de glace coupant comme du rasoir entaillèrent le visage de la neuvième sage, et elle porta la main à ses yeux pour se protéger.

Elle entendit le rire moqueur d'Harry et décida de contrattaquer. Elle tendit la main et une boule d'énergie violette et noire apparut. Elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur le mort vivant qui érigea devant lui une barrière électrique qui absorba le sort.

- C… comment… bégaya l'enchanteresse.

Harry fit un pas dans sa direction, se réjouissant de l'incrédulité de l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Ah Puch a emprunté ces pouvoirs à je ne sais pas qui pour que je me débarrasse de toi !

Hermione essuya rapidement son front où le sang et la pluie se mêlaient pour ruisseler sur ses joues. La tempête faisait rage, et les pans de sa veste en cuir claquaient sur son jean à cause du vent violent qui balayait le toit du building sur lequel se trouvaient les deux combattants. Un éclair fendit le ciel, illuminant le temps d'un battement de cil le visage d'Harry. Une lueur démente brillait dans le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor et cela fit frissonner la neuvième sage.

L'ancienne préfète en chef chercha des yeux une échappatoire, mais l'auror bloquait l'unique porte de sortie. Alors que le zombi préparait sa prochaine attaque, l'enchanteresse fit deux pas en arrière et déglutit. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer sans tomber dans le vide.

- Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama Harry en levant sa baguette.

* * *

Ginny et Rose courraient dans les escaliers, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre sort jeté.

- Mais où sont-ils passés ? demanda la rousse avec anxiété.

L'animagus désigna un peu plus haut une partie des escaliers qui s'étaient effondrés.

- Par là… murmura-t-elle.

Ginny acquiesça et les deux sorcières se remirent à courir, grimpant les marches deux à deux.

* * *

Un nouvel éclair descendit du ciel, reliant Harry aux épais nuages noirs. Le mort vivant eut un rictus en pointant la fine tige de bois vers la langue de plomb. Les doigts de cette dernière se refermèrent sur le manche de son katana et elle en plongea la lame dans le revêtement du toit. Elle envoya sa magie dans son arme et un mur de terre se dressa entre elle et l'attaque du survivant au moment où la foudre allait l'atteindre.

La protection absorba le sortilège mais vola en éclat. Hermione eut juste le temps d'agripper fortement son katana et s'y accrocha pour ne pas être propulsée par la violence du choc.

- Tu parles d'une enchanteresse… se moqua Harry en s'approchant de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à mes pouvoirs.

- Pouvoirs que tu as empruntés, rétorqua la neuvième sage entre ses dents.

- Peut-être, mais je vais enfin me débarrasser de toi !

La langue de plomb retira sa lame du sol et la brandit devant elle.

- Je suis mage élémentariste. Crois-tu pouvoir user des éléments contre moi ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la paume gauche vers l'Auror.

Une boule de feu apparut entre ses doigts et elle la jeta de toutes ses forces sur l'ancien Gryffondor. Ce dernier agita sa baguette et un souffle de glace avorta le sort de la neuvième sage.

- En effet, de cette manière, nous en avons pour des heures. On va faire autrement.

Harry décrivit une longue arabesque du poignet et un objet apparut à ses pieds. Un bruit de métal tinta alors que l'orage grondait. Hermione plissa les yeux et pâlit en reconnaissant l'épée de Gryffondor. Le survivant rangea sa baguette et se saisit du manche incrusté de pierres précieuses.

- Seul un vrai Gryffondor peut la manier, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il exécuta un mouvement circulaire et parut satisfait.

- Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi Godric me l'avait offerte, susurra l'enchanteresse.

La haine déforma le visage d'Harry. Hermione bloqua la lame de son katana le long de son bras, prête à attaquer.

- Je vais t'écraser ! Je briserai ton misérable cure-dent ! rugit le mort vivant.

- Cette lame est une création du forgeron du Conseil des Sages. Tu ne pourras jamais la vaincre ! lança bravement la langue de plomb.

- On verra ça ! hurla l'Auror en se jetant sur son ancienne camarade de classe.

La neuvième sage para habillement le premier coup, pivotant son buste pour que l'épée de Gryffondor rebondisse sur son arme. Le katana se couvrait de glace alors qu'Harry enchaînait inlassablement les attaques, Hermione esquivant, cherchant la faille dans la technique de son adversaire. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, produisant des étincelles qui rompaient sporadiquement l'obscurité. Les deux armes finirent par buter l'une contre l'autre, et le regard des deux sorciers se croisèrent.

* * *

Minerva observait de la rue le toit de l'immeuble et fronçait les sourcils. Elle sentait la magie qui se dégageait plus haut et arrivait à deviner ce qui se passait.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda une voix narquoise derrière elle.

Un bruit de briquet brisa le silence de la ruelle et la directrice entendit une grande expiration.

- Docteur Parkinson, vous avez déjà songé à arrêter de fumer ?

- Avec tout ce stress, toute cette tension ? Vous n'y pensez pas… se moqua la médicomage en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

McGonagall reporta son attention sur le toit et un pli soucieux barra son front.

- Un problème ? marmonna Pansy.

- Je pense que vous allez bientôt avoir du travail, répliqua sombrement Minerva.

* * *

- Tu m'as volée ma vie, et tu vas le payer, Granger… grogna Harry en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le manche pour faire plier l'enchanteresse.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris, répondit Hermione en serrant les dents, résistant à la pression infligée par le survivant. Dumbledore t'a rendu orphelin. C'est lui qui t'a désigné à Voldemort…

- Mensonge ! cria Potter.

- Il est à l'origine de tout. Je me suis efforcée de corriger ses erreurs, rien de plus…

- Je suis le survivant ! rugit l'auror en forçant de plus en plus.

Hermione sentit ses jambes trembler mais elle réussit à tenir bon.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'être. Sans l'intervention de ce salopard, tu aurais eu une vie heureuse, normale…

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard d'Harry. Et Hermione en profita pour le repousser de toutes ses forces et colla un crochet du droit dans le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor. Le survivant tituba un court instant mais conserva son équilibre.

- Je t'en devais un pour avoir dragué Ginny… grogna Hermione

- Elle était pour moi ! s'exclama Harry rageusement en donnant deux coups d'épée que la langue de plomb évita souplement.

- Rien de notre première scolarité n'aurait dû exister ! rétorqua Hermione avec emphase en parant une nouvelle attaque.

Harry s'accroupit et donna un mouvement circulaire à son épée. L'enchanteresse sauta au-dessus de la lame et atterrit les pieds dans une flaque d'eau. Le survivant eut un rictus machiavélique et agita rapidement la main. L'eau se métamorphosa en glace et l'ancienne préfète en chef perdit l'équilibre. Harry ramena son coude en arrière, fit pivoter son poignet et plongea sa lame dans le corps de la neuvième sage. La douleur fut brutale et aiguë.

* * *

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement dans l'escalier et Rose lui rentra dedans.

- M'man ! râla la jeune femme. On n'a pas vraiment le temps de… Ca va pas ?

La rousse porta la main à son cœur qui s'emballait anormalement.

- Un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne sais pas quoi… murmura le professeur de vol.

Puis un évènement lui revint en mémoire. Son visage perdit de ses couleurs et elle chancela dangereusement. Ses doigts agrippèrent la rambarde et la serrèrent jusqu'à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches.

- Merde ! s'exclama Ginny, affolée. La prédiction d'Adhira !

Elle frissonna alors que les paroles qu'Hermione avait prononcé le matin même lui revirent en mémoire.

« Pour agir comme ta mère ? Je préfète encore être jetée du haut d'un toit… » avait dit la neuvième sage. La rousse avait peur que ça se réalise.

- Quelle prédiction ? demanda Rose.

Sans répondre, Ginny prit la main de sa fille et l'entraîna dans une course folle pour gagner le toit.

* * *

Hermione en lâcha son katana qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, repris en écho par le tonnerre. Harry se releva et ôta d'un geste sec son épée qui avait traversé de part en part l'abdomen de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Un jet de sang accompagna la sortie de la lame, et la chemise blanche trempée se colora aussitôt de rouge. La sorcière cria de douleur, sentant ses entrailles se déchirer. Elle tituba, portant les mains à sa blessure, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie. Ses mollets butèrent contre le parapet du toit et elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Me tuer ne la ramènera pas… balbutia Hermione d'une voix rauque.

Le visage de l'enchanteresse était livide. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche pour se mêler à l'eau sur ses lèvres gercées. Ses mains tremblaient, ses doigts s'agrippant aux pans de son vêtement déchiré.

- Assurément… Mais ça soulage. Adieu, Granger !

Harry leva la jambe et donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière se sentit basculer en arrière. Alors que ses yeux agrandis de douleur et de stupeur fixaient le visage du mort vivant qui s'éloignait rapidement, elle tomba dans le vide.

Contrairement à sa première mort, sa vie défila sous ses yeux. Sa vision se troubla sur l'image du visage souriant de Ginny et Hermione crut voir un éclair traverser son corps. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience et son cœur rata ses premiers battements avant que son corps ne percute le sol, quarante étages plus bas.

* * *

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aimerais connaître vos réactions ! Alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit lien et me laisser un message ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine, profitez bien de votre week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	5. Voie neuf trois quart

Bonjour tout le monde !

ANNONCE : LE CHAPITRE A DU RETARD POUR CAUSE DE BUG DU SITE ! TOUTES MES CONFUSES, C'EST INDEPENDANT DE MA VOLONTE !

Mille fois merci pour toutes les reviews, elles nous ont fait super plaisir ! Sygui se joint à moi pour vous remercier, vraiment, c'est génial !

Bon, je ne vais pas palabrer plus que nécessaire, vu que ce chapitre est apparemment très attendu ! mdr

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Voie neuf trois quart**

Harry éclata de rire, satisfait. Il se pencha légèrement, ramassa le katana d'Hermione et observa la longue lame parfaitement aiguisée.

- Très bel ouvrage… murmura-t-il.

Il fit quelques mouvements, l'arme à la main, quand une flèche vint se planter dans son épaule. Il lâcha le katana qui tomba dans un bruit sourd et arracha d'un geste sec la pointe de sa chair. Il jeta la flèche au sol et cette dernière disparut sous le regard surpris du l'ancien Gryffondor. Il étouffa un juron et se retourna pour faire face à Ginny, baguette levée, et à sa fille qui tenait dans ses mains sonarc.

- Voilà le reste de la famille ! ricana l'Auror. Alors Rose, on se prend pour Robin des Bois ?

- J'vais t'emporter les couilles avec une seule flèche, blaireau… rétorqua Rose en en tirant une de son carquois pour l'encocher sur sa corde.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny en balayant du regard le toit.

Harry eut un rictus mauvais et désigna d'un geste du menton le vide derrière lui.

- Je pense qu'elle se trouve actuellement éparpillée sur le bitume… répondit-il en riant.

Alors que Ginny pâlit subitement, Rose visa la tête du sorcier et tira rapidement. L'Auror fit un pas sur le côté et la flèche lui frôla la joue, laissant une petite entaille dans sa chair.

- Continue comme ça, gamine, et tu finiras comme ta mère… grogna Harry.

- TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS A MA FILLE, ENFOIRE ! hurla Ginny en agitant sa baguette.

Le survivant évita le sort de la rousse et eut un rictus.

- Ce fut une sensation délicieuse de planter mon épée dans le corps de Granger et de la voir tituber, les mains pleines de sang, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver…

Ginny lança un nouveau sort, mais l'Auror para aisément l'attaque.

- Mais le plus jouissif fut de la voir tomber du toit, après que je lui ai décoché un bon coup de pied dans son ventre déchiqueté… C'était un spectacle inoubliable…

Rose jeta son arc et se précipita, poing levé, vers le survivant.

- Je vais te tuer ! hurla la jeune femme.

- Parce que tu penses réussir là où ta mère a lamentablement échoué ? rétorqua Harry. Allez, viens prendre ta leçon, petite !

- Rose ! NON ! s'exclama Ginny.

Le professeur de vol fit un vif mouvement de baguette et l'animagus n'arriva plus à avancer.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! rugit la jeune femme.

- Non, il est pour moi…

La rousse ôta sa cape et la laissa tomber sur le sol. La pluie fouettait son visage, se mêlant aux quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle leva sa baguette pour la pointer sur son ancien ami.

- Je vais te remettre dans ta tombe, Potter, dit froidement le professeur de vol en avançant d'un pas décidé vers le sorcier. Ce sera long, douloureux, et tu me supplieras de mettre fin à tes souffrances. Et je ne te tuerai que quand j'aurai estimé avoir vengé Hermione…

* * *

- C'est donc ça, la mort ? murmura Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait à la gare King Cross, précisément sur la voie neuf trois quart. Le Poudlard Express attendait à quai, visiblement prêt à partir, et l'enchanteresse se remémora ses années d'études avec nostalgie.

- C'est l'heure de faire un choix, Hermione… dit doucement une voix grave que la langue de plomb ne pensait plus entendre.

Elle se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage quand elle fit face à Gellert Grindelwald.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle avec émotion.

Le vieux sorcier posa un regard bienveillant sur son ancienne élève. Il s'approcha et la serra un court instant dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous dire à quel point je suis fier de ce que vous êtes devenue, Hermione. Une enchanteresse !

- Je regrette que Minerva vous ait… commença la langue de plomb.

- Moi pas, coupa Gellert. Cela devait finir ainsi. J'ai fait mes choix et j'en ai assumé les conséquences.

Il rompit l'étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Excellente transition pour discuter de ce qui m'amène ici, continua Grindelwald.

- Mais où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans un lieu de passage entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

- Pourquoi cette gare ?

- Ce passage prend une forme différente selon les individus qu'il accueille, expliqua Gellert. Je suis cependant étonné qu'il ait pris le même aspect pour vous que pour Monsieur Potter, lors de sa première mort.

Hermione grimaça et Gellert se mit à rire.

- Et pour vous ? Ca ressemblait à quoi ? interrogea la neuvième sage.

- A la grande salle de Poudlard, répliqua le vieux sorcier avec un sourire.

- Donc, je suis morte, murmura Hermione.

- Techniquement oui. Votre cœur s'est arrêté et le Docteur Parkinson tente désespérément de le faire repartir.

* * *

Pansy ôta d'un geste sec ses gants de latex plein de sang. Elle jeta un regard contrarié à McGonagall qui pratiquait un massage cardiaque tout en insufflant lentement deux fois de l'air dans les poumons de son ancienne élève tous les trente mouvements de compression. La médicomage se releva, sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma pour inspirer profondément.

- Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment ! s'exclama Minerva en foudroyant du regard Parkinson.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir… marmonna Pansy. Bon, les intestins sont bons. Plus d'hémorragie, tout est nickel. Maintenant, faut faire redémarrer son cœur, mais les sorts ne fonctionnent pas… Faudrait quelque chose de plus…

Elle s'interrompit un moment, et observa avec un regard étrange un générateur électrique qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

- … Fort, finit-elle avec un rictus.

Elle s'approcha du générateur, en fit sauter la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda McGonagall, épuisée.

- Ouais, mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques minutes, donc continuez de vous amuser avec la poitrine de Granger, j'balancerai rien à Weasley, promis !

La directrice de Poudlard jeta un regard glacial à la médicomage, et insuffla de l'air dans les poumons de l'enchanteresse. Pansy se saisit de deux câbles électriques, les plus longs, et les trancha net d'un coup de baguette.

Un sort plus tard, elle les avait dénudés et observait avec un plaisir évident l'électricité qui grésillait à l'extrémité des tiges de cuivre.

- Vous allez faire quoi, avec ça ? interrogea Minerva, inquiète.

- C'est juste un défibrillateur amélioré… C'est un truc moldu qui a fait ses preuves. Bon, poussez-vous, et régalez-vous, ça va être l'fun !

* * *

- J'ai toujours pensé que mon esprit flotterait au-dessus de mon corps avant de partir pour je ne sais où, répliqua l'enchanteresse. Comme dans les films moldus…

- On peut le faire, mais les méthodes de votre médicomage sont… assez crues.

- J'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'elle fait de mon cadavre, soupira la langue de plomb. Bon, je suppose que je dois monter dans le Poudlard Express.

- Uniquement si vous voulez mourir, répondit Gellert.

La sorcière haussa les épaules.

- Je me sens bien ici. Je suis au calme, je ne ressens plus la douleur, la peine, la peur… dit-elle doucement.

- Je vous comprends. Cependant, il me semble que vous avez fait, il y a plusieurs années de cela, une remarque au jeune Potter avant qu'il n'aille affronter Voldemort.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis se mordit les lèvres.

- Oui, je m'en souviens…

« _Ils étaient assis tous les deux, près du lac. Elle venait de lui révéler qu'il était un horcrux et qu'il allait mourir. Harry était affolé, et elle avait tenté de le calmer._ »

Seules quelques bribes de conversation lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Il est temps d'appliquer à vous-mêmes les bons conseils que vous prodiguez à autrui, ne pensez-vous pas ?

L'enchanteresse acquiesça.

- Une dernière chose, Gellert. Quand je serai… morte pour de bon, vous reverrai-je ?

Le sorcier eut un sourire mystérieux qui poussa la langue de plomb à poursuivre.

- Je veux dire, si un enfer et un paradis existent réellement, où êtes-vous ? précisa-t-elle.

- Disons que j'ai marqué des points en vous entraînant et en aidant Miss McGonagall à se débarrasser de Voldemort à Poudlard… répondit Grindelwald avec un clin d'œil.

- Et Harry ?

Gellert éclata de rire.

- Tous les imbéciles et les infidèles ne vont pas en enfer, sinon il n'y aurait plus de place !

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de la sorcière.

- Pour retourner parmi les vivants, il vous suffit de franchir la barrière qui mène à la gare, expliqua Grindelwald. Bonne chance, Hermione.

- Merci pour tout, mon ami… répondit l'enchanteresse.

* * *

- Ok, marmonna Pansy. Donc, je mets un fil au-dessus du sein droit, l'autre sous les côtes à gauche et j'envoie le jus. Vous êtes prête ?

- Vous êtes sure de ce que vous faites ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète.

- Non. Il y a toujours une part d'inconnu quand je soigne… répondit Parkinson en ricanant.

- Mais vous avez déjà pratiqué ce type… d'intervention ? insista l'animagus.

- Oui, une fois pendant mes études. Et déstressez-vous, c'est pas la première nana que je… branche ! se mit à rire l'ancienne Serpentard. Allez, c'est parti !

La médicomage appuya les fils sur le corps d'Hermione qui fut parcourut par l'électricité. Les mains se contractèrent, le corps fut secoué de spasmes et Pansy ôta les fils. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et contempla un instant la neuvième sage.

- Putain, ça sent le cochon grillé… J'lui ai fait une épilation du torse gratuite ! Vous pouvez vérifier s'il y a un pouls ? demanda Parkinson.

McGonagall hocha la tête et se pencha sur son ancienne élève.

* * *

Gellert eut un signe de la main et monta souplement dans le train qui démarra. Hermione regarda le Poudlard Express s'éloigner, puis tourna les talons et franchit le passage de la voie neuf trois quart. Au lieu d'arriver dans la gare, elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit happée par les ténèbres.

* * *

Des murmures se firent entendre et Hermione sortit lentement de sa torpeur. Elle reprit conscience de son environnement et remarqua deux yeux verts qui la fixaient avec inquiétude.

- Hermione ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda doucement Minerva McGonagall, penchée sur son ancienne élève.

La directrice de Poudlard caressait doucement la joue de son ancienne préfète en chef. L'enchanteresse hocha la tête et voulut se lever, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

- Granger, tu restes allongée encore quelques minutes, j'ai des examens à faire, ordonna sèchement Parkinson. Si vous voulez vous embrasser pour exprimer la joie de vous retrouver, faites comme si je n'étais pas là…

La langue de plomb roula des yeux et fronça les sourcils en remarquant une paire de gants en latex couverts de sang posée près d'elle.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia-t-elle.

- T'es tombée du toit, répondit Pansy en donnant quelques coups de baguette sur le ventre de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Notre chère directrice l'a remarqué à temps et a pu ralentir ta chute.

- La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps, dit Minerva avec un sourire.

- Et ces gants, c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- C'était l'fun, j'te garantis. Tu sais que tu es ma patiente préférée, Granger ? Je fais toujours des trucs hallucinants quand t'es dans les parages…

- Docteur… gronda McGonagall.

- Ca va, j'm'explique. Comme les sorts habituels n'arrivaient pas à faire redémarrer ton cœur, j'ai bricolé un défibrillateur maison ! C'était vraiment l'fun !

- T'es sure d'être médicomage ? grogna Hermione.

- Ouais, la preuve, j'ai fait un joli point de croix pour te refermer les viscères ! ironisa Pansy. Bon, tout va bien, pas d'infection, ni d'hémorragie. Un petit revigor, et tu peux remonter sur le toit ! C'est vrai que y'a urgence…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ta femme et ta fille sont allées s'occuper de Potter, ne te voyant pas revenir. Et aucune des deux n'est redescendue… ni par les escaliers, ni par le toit, d'ailleurs !

* * *

Ginny se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir sous le regard impuissant de sa fille. Harry prenait le dessus, indéniablement, mais la rousse résistait aux assauts de l'Auror.

- Laisse tomber, Ginny, tu n'y arriveras pas, ricana le Survivant.

- Mais moi, oui ! rétorqua Rose en dirigeant son arc vers le parrain de son frère.

- Laisse les adultes discuter entre eux, gamine, rétorqua Harry.

Rose décocha une flèche qui fila vers le sorcier. Cependant, ce dernier agita la main et le projectile fit demi-tour pour se planter dans la cuisse de la dixième sage.

- Rose ! s'écria Ginny alors que sa fille tombait sur le sol, le visage crispé de douleur.

La flèche disparut de la jambe de l'animagus qui se releva péniblement.

- Espèce de… marmonna Rose.

- Reste où tu es ! ordonna la rousse.

- Ecoute ta mère, se moqua Harry.

Un jet de lumière rouge passa à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du Survivant qui tourna la tête pour écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

- C'est comme ça qu'on traite son parrain ? demanda l'Auror avec une grimace.

Hugo était sur le pas de la porte menant au toit. Il tenait sa baguette tendue devant lui et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

- Touche encore à ma mère ou à ma sœur, et je t'éviscère des pieds à la tête, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Il agita à nouveau la fine tige de bois et Harry sentit un immense poids sur ses épaules. Le mort vivant jaugea son filleul et déglutit. Ce dernier était impressionnant. Grand, large de carrure, le survivant lui arrivait à peine aux épaules.

- Allez, viens te battre avec un homme, murmura Hugo.

* * *

- Putain Granger, t'es lourde… souffla Pansy en faisant une halte sur le palier du 25ème étage. Weasley devrait te mettre au régime…

- Impossible, c'est Molly qui lui a appris à cuisiner, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

L'enchanteresse prenait appui sur McGonagall et Parkinson et grimpait difficilement les escaliers.

- Tu veux tuer Potter ? Assieds-toi sur lui… grimaça la médicomage.

- Vous êtes en état de vous battre ? murmura Minerva, inquiète, en direction de son ancienne préfète en chef.

- Pas de soucis, il me reste encore assez de jus pour lui mettre une dérouillée, répondit la neuvième sage.

- Avec ce que je t'ai envoyé dans le corps, tu peux ! T'as la jauge au maximum ! ricana Pansy.

La médicomage soufflait difficilement et Hermione lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- Alors, tu les sens, tes clopes ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor, narquoise.

- Putain d'ascenseur en panne… haleta Parkinson. N'empêche, si t'avais pas le poids d'un éléphant, on serait déjà rendu…

- Je me demande si Rose arrivera à te désintoxiquer, continua la neuvième sage.

- Encore une allusion et je balance que tu m'as taxée il y a pas si longtemps.

- Ginny me croit morte, ce que tu peux raconter ne l'intéressera pas quand elle me verra en chair et en os ! rétorqua Hermione.

La directrice de Poudlard leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment voulez-vous que l'Alliance Interdite vous prenne au sérieux ? Vous ressemblez à deux mégères buvant une bière au comptoir de la Tête de Sanglier ! coupa sèchement Minerva.

- Ca y est, ça roule des pelles et ça tripote la poitrine de son amour de jeunesse, et ça se croit tout permis… ironisa Pansy.

McGonagall la foudroya du regard.

- On repart… marmonna-t-elle sèchement.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas épuisée ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard. Comment vous faites ?

- J'ai l'habitude de traîner des boulets… répondit froidement l'animagus.

Pansy et Hermione grimacèrent et les trois sorcières reprirent leur ascension.

* * *

- Alors, on fait moins le malin, petit ! se moqua Harry.

Hugo haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard neutre à son parrain.

- C'est facile de faire le fier-à-bras avec des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas les tiens… répliqua le jeune homme en levant sa baguette.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te mettre une bonne correction ! s'exclama sèchement le mort vivant.

- Oui, tu me la promets depuis tout à l'heure, mais je ne vois rien venir. Les fessées de ma mère sont bien plus cuisantes…

Ginny s'avança pour se mettre à côté de son fils.

- On le prend à deux… murmura la rousse.

Hugo acquiesça et les deux Weasley jetèrent de concert un stupefix. Harry évita souplement les deux sortilèges mais une flèche vint se planter dans son cœur. Il battit des paupières, surpris, et regarda avec étonnement Rose qui se tenait en appui sur une jambe, son arc à la main.

- Vous m'avez oubliée, moi aussi j'veux jouer… se mit à rire la jeune femme, le visage blême.

- La plaisanterie est finie… marmonna froidement Harry.

Il agita la main et les trois sorciers furent propulsés en arrière. Ginny retomba lourdement sur le sol et sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

- Je vais commencer par toi, merdeuse ! Tu vas rejoindre ta pitoyable mère en enfer ! rugit l'ancien Auror en projetant une boule de feu sur la dixième sage.

Cette dernière voulut se relever pour échapper à l'attaque du zombi mais sa jambe blessée refusait d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Rose serra les dents, se préparant à prendre le sort de plein fouet quand un mur de glace surgit devant elle, absorbant le maléfice. Elle tourna la tête et eut un cri de joie en voyant sa mère sur le pas de la porte, entourée de Pansy et de Minerva.

- Voilà les drôles de dames ! se réjouit la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Harry, fou de rage. Quand te décideras-tu à mourir ?

- Pas avant de t'avoir réexpédié d'où tu viens… rétorqua froidement Hermione.

- Fais gaffe Potter, elle est de mauvaise humeur, plaisanta Pansy. J'crois que ça lui a pas franchement plu de se faire balancer d'un toit…

L'enchanteresse claqua des doigts et son katana apparut dans sa main.

- Pansy, tu peux t'occuper des blessés ? demanda la neuvième sage.

- Rose est touchée à la cuisse… murmura Ginny.

- Hmm, Weasley me donne le droit de tripoter sa fille ? Je ne vais pas me faire prier… se moqua Parkinson en se dirigeant vers son amante.

McGonagall, jusque là en retrait, s'avança vers Harry, la baguette à la main.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, Hermione ? demanda la directrice, avec un regard malicieux.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et les deux sorcières firent un pas pour se rapprocher du mort vivant.

- La dernière fois, ça m'a pris moins de quatre minutes pour vous faire mordre la poussière, Potter. Voyons si je peux battre mon record, dit sèchement Minerva.

Un éclair fendit le ciel, illuminant un court instant le visage grave de la directrice de Poudlard. Hermione leva sa main gauche tandis que l'animagus agitait sa baguette et un jet de flamme sortit de la main de l'enchanteresse.

Harry recula son pied pour prendre appui, près à contrer le sort de la langue de plomb. Cependant, au milieu des flammes qui avançaient rapidement, un jet de lumière noire surgit. Le survivant fit un pas sur le côté, mais le maléfice de McGonagall l'atteignit à l'épaule. Son bras gauche fut découpé proprement et tomba sur le sol.

La Sage et sa Guide n'échangèrent pas un regard et lancèrent de concert une nouvelle attaque. Harry plongea en avant et tendit la main qui lui restait pour se saisir de l'épée de Gryffondor.

Ginny regardait le combat avec un mélange d'admiration, d'appréhension et de jalousie. Hermione et Minerva étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler, de se regarder pour se coordonner, pour que leurs sorts se complètent. Elles avaient une technique de combat assez similaire, même si Hermione était plus créative dans ses sortilèges.

Le professeur de vol serra les dents et détourna un court instant les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle lutter contre McGonagall ? Elle comprenait bien mieux l'enchanteresse qu'elle-même, pourtant sa femme, ne le ferait jamais.

Harry se faisait battre à plate couture. La neuvième sage et son mentor ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit. Aussi, il lâcha l'épée de Gryffondor et sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette pour la pointer sur Hermione.

- AVADA… commença-t-il, le regard haineux.

Il ne put finir son sort, ayant le souffle coupé. Il eut l'impression de se prendre un semi-remorque dans le buffet alors qu'une tignasse rousse apparut sous son nez. Hugo, tête baissée, avait foncé sur son parrain et l'avait percuté au niveau des côtes. Harry baissa les yeux et croisa le regard neutre de son filleul.

- Eclate-toi bien, parrain… J'espère que tu sais toujours voler, murmura le jeune homme avant de pousser une nouvelle fois le survivant.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il saisit l'horreur de sa situation alors que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et qu'il basculait dans le vide.

Hugo posa un pied sur le parapet et pencha légèrement le buste pour voir le mort vivant disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le jeune homme se frotta les mains et se retourna vers Ginny.

- Bon débarras, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et si nous allions nous mettre à l'abri ? Il pleut des cordes…

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura rassuré ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser, à Sygui et à moi, une petite review pour nous dire si ça vous a plu, si ce chapitre répond à vos attentes !

Bises et passez un excellent week-end,

Link9


	6. Les deux enchanteurs

Bonjour bonjour !

Le bug est réparé, donc pas de problème pour poster le chapitre cette semaine !

Sygui et moi vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur !

Plus de blabla, et place au chap !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les deux enchanteurs

Rose soufflait sur ses mains gelées pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et soupira longuement. Pansy soignait Hermione et Ginny veillait jalousement sur sa femme. Bill et William discutaient à voix basse, Severus était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire tandis que Ron ronflait enroulé dans une épaisse couverture, à côté de ses frères jumeaux qui comparaient leurs cicatrices.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle et soupira de soulagement en voyant sa marraine approcher, deux gobelets plastiques dans les mains. La directrice de Poudlard avait les traits tirés et son chignon était défait. Un pansement ornait sa tempe et la jeune femme grimaça.

- Comment va ta jambe ? murmura Minerva en tendant un gobelet de thé à sa filleule.

Rose prit la tasse et trempa avec délice ses lèvres dedans. Le liquide la réchauffa instantanément et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

- Ca va. La Doc me l'a réparée en deux temps trois mouvements, répondit la dixième sage. Comment va m'man ?

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

- Je veux bien te croire. Quel est le programme de demain ?

- McGonagall eut un léger sourire et déplia une carte de Londres.

- On poursuit notre route. Si nous ne rencontrons pas trop de difficultés, nous devrions atteindre Buckingham Palace demain en fin d'après midi. Et ce sera à vous de jouer… répondit doucement la directrice de Poudlard.

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent de concert en entendant une dispute éclater. Pansy invectivait Ginny qui semblait furieuse.

- Weasley ! Je peux pas m'occuper de ta femme si tu me gênes à tout bout de champ ! C'est pas vrai, ça… Comme mes couilles, toujours entre mes jambes ! râla la médicomage.

- T'en as pas, rétorqua rageusement la rousse. Et je vois pas en quoi je t'empêche de faire ton boulot !

- J'ai besoin de tranquillité et d'espace ! Granger vient de se faire balancer d'un toit, je te rappelle ! Tout ça parce que t'es pas foutue de tempérer les ardeurs de tes anciens prétendants… répondit narquoisement la médicomage.

Le professeur de vol leva la main, prête à la mettre dans le visage de l'ancienne Serpentard. Finalement, en voyant le visage blême de l'enchanteresse, elle se ravisa à contre cœur.

- Je serai dans la première chambre à l'étage, à droite à la sortie des escaliers. Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'aider Hermione à me rejoindre une fois que tu auras fini de la soigner ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Pansy hocha la tête et retourna à l'examen de sa patiente. Ginny s'éloigna prestement de Parkinson et se dirigea vers sa fille et Minerva.

- Je vais me coucher, grogna la rousse. Si vous avez besoin de moi, ma chambre est au premier… Rose, si t'as le temps, essaye de réveiller Ron. Il va attraper froid dans ce hall.

- Je gère. Bonne nuit m'man… répondit la jeune femme.

Ginny posa une bise sur le front de sa fille et salua d'un signe de tête imperceptible Minerva avant de disparaitre au premier étage.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'en veut toujours… murmura l'ancienne Serpentard à sa marraine. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Simple erreur de jeunesse, répliqua McGonagall avec un sourire.

- Comme si j'allais te croire…

- Madame la directrice est priée de se rendre de toute urgence à l'infirmerie pour un chek-up complet ! s'exclama Parkinson à l'autre bout du hall.

Minerva soupira et se leva, chassant un pli de sa robe de sorcière. Après un dernier sourire à sa filleule, elle se dirigea prestement vers la médicomage qui l'attendait, bras croisés sous la poitrine.

- J'ai failli attendre ! lâcha Pansy, ennuyée.

Parkinson regarda, navrée, l'enchanteresse endormie, allongée sur le ventre sur un canapé.

- Bon, nous avons une chose inconsciente et couverte d'ecchymoses allongée sur un lit d'appoint ici, dit-elle en montrant la neuvième sage. Et nous avons une crème efficace contre les bleus confectionnée par votre cher et tendre sur cette table.

- Et ? demanda sèchement Minerva.

- J'explique pour la fausse brune du premier rang. Vous prenez le pot, vous le dévissez… jusque là tout va bien ? Vous arrivez à suivre ? ironisa Pansy.

- Vous voulez que j'étale de la pommade sur Hermione…

- Faut pas désespérer des imbéciles. Avec un peu d'entraînement, on peut en faire des Gryffondor… Bien, au travail madame la directrice, j'ai encore des patients à voir !

Pansy voulut s'éloigner mais Minerva l'attrapa par le bras.

- Vous devriez confier cette tâche à Miss Weasley, murmura froidement l'animagus.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? demanda la médicomage en haussant un sourcil. Cette opération demande un minimum de doigté. Le but est de retirer les bleus, pas d'en rajouter.

Pansy se dégagea d'un mouvement souple et eut un sourire narquois.

- Petite précision… Ma patiente ne doit pas faire d'effort qui amènerait une brusque accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Vous arriverez à vous retenir ?

Et avant que Minerva ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la médicomage s'éloignait en sifflotant, une cigarette à la main.

* * *

Rose jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione. Les doigts de la dixième sage frappaient le bois de la table, signe de son énervement.

- J'veux pas dire, mais c'est la merde… Cassandra et Christophe sont morts, et Attila ne va pas tarder à suivre… grommela l'animagus.

- Oui, mais Marylin et Chaka s'en sont sortis et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes pour qu'Aliénor ne se débarrasse définitivement de son adversaire, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Où en est Merlin ? demanda Jacques de Molay.

Les trois sages se penchèrent sur l'écran et observèrent les images en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est encore indécis… finit par dire Hermione.

- Si c'est le même bordel dans cinq minutes, je descends lui filer un coup de main ! s'emporta Rose.

- Non, j'irai… lâcha la neuvième sage. Tu connais Merlin. Si on l'aide, il va s'énerver, mais il ne le fera pas contre moi.

Hermione se leva et s'étira mollement.

- Ce qui est embêtant, c'est que nos pouvoirs sont bridés sous notre forme spectrale… marmonna l'enchanteresse. Enfin, à deux enchanteurs, on devrait bien s'en défaire, du Lancelot.

- Que Dieu t'entende ! soupira Jacques en joignant les mains pour prier.

Rose regarda le deuxième sage psalmodier en latin et roula des yeux. Elle s'avachit dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

- Merlin a raison… Faudrait vraiment qu'il retire le balai qu'il a dans le cul…

* * *

Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur son visage. Elle attrapa la petite fiole de shampoing et répandit le liquide sur ses cheveux. Elle se massa doucement le crâne, essayant de se détendre et de chasser de son esprit les évènements de la soirée.

Tout en se rinçant les cheveux, elle étouffa un sanglot. Elle avait failli perdre Hermione. Sa femme avait été transpercée par une épée, puis jetée d'un toit, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Pire encore, l'enchanteresse devait sa survie à Minerva McGonagall. Encore elle. Toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. La rousse tapa du plat de la main sur le carrelage de la douche et grimaça. Elle était jalouse de la directrice, c'était indéniable.

Le professeur de vol finit de se laver et coupa le jet d'eau. Elle attrapa une épaisse serviette et s'enroula dedans. Que devait-elle faire ? En se regardant dans le miroir, Ginny soupira. Minerva était compréhensive, arrivait à se faire entendre avec douceur, ses arguments parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle n'avait jamais jugé Hermione, sauf peut-être avec l'histoire de Grindelwald.

La rousse se brossa les cheveux. Peut-être était-ce la marche à suivre avec Hermione ? Ginny sentit une confiance nouvelle la gagner. Elle s'habilla rapidement et quitta la salle de bain. La chambre était vide, l'enchanteresse devant toujours être aux mains de la médicomage. En quittant sa chambre, Ginny se promit d'avoir une discussion avec sa femme si elle était en état. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, calmement, et tenter d'amorcer pour chacune d'elles un changement bénéfique.

* * *

Minerva regardait alternativement le pot d'onguent posé sur la table, Hermione endormie, Pansy et sa démarche chaloupée, et Rose, appliquée à réveiller Ron pour qu'il aille se reposer dans une chambre. Elle soupira, se décidant finalement à attraper la pommade. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une prescription médicale.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la neuvième sage allongée, dégagea délicatement un mèche de cheveux qui barrait un front encore douloureux. Elle dégagea la veste en cuir que la médicomage avait étendu sur l'enchanteresse et s'attacha délicatement à écarter les pans de la chemise ensanglantée qui la couvrait encore à demi. La médicomage avait raison, son ancienne préfète était vraiment couverte de bleus.

Elle prit une noisette de crème sur ses doigts, l'étala sur ses mains avant de se décider à l'étendre sur le dos d'Hermione. Celle-ci frissonna au contact froid des doigts de son ancienne directrice, sans toutefois revenir à la conscience. Minerva s'arrêta quelques instants, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à réchauffer ses mains. Puis elle reprit l'application, se focalisant consciencieusement sur les zones meurtries.

La voyant faire de loin, Pansy aboya.

- Faudrait tout de même l'étendre un peu plus et faire pénétrer !

Minerva grogna, mais obtempéra. Elle commença à masser délicatement les épaules de l'enchanteresse. Celle-ci sembla commencer à se détendre, le pli douloureux sur son front s'estompant. Passant des épaules au cou, Minerva se laissa prendre par le bienfait qu'elle semblait dispenser à son ancienne élève et entreprit de s'attaquer à son dos. Elle dut pour cela se résoudre à dégrafer l'attache du soutien-gorge qui formait un obstacle à sa progression. Elle se remémora une image, troublée. Maintenant, elle avait tout loisir de laisser courir ses mains sur les muscles endolories de la Gryffondor, de les sentir noués sous ses paumes. Elle s'appliquait à délier chaque petite contracture, fermement mais délicatement.

Hermione commençait à réagir à ces gestes qui dénouaient ses contractions. Mais les doigts qui parcouraient son dos en suivant ses côtes, et qui s'arrêtaient à la naissance de ses seins commençaient doucement à éveiller en elle une chaleur différente de celle de l'onguent appliqué. La conscience toujours entre deux eaux, elle se sentait se détendre et se tendre tour à tour, respirer profondément ou retenir son souffre. Elle ne parvenait pas à retracer le fil de ses pensées qui dérivaient au rythme imposé pas ces doigts qui la parcouraient, la laissant maintenant frissonnante de désir. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle décida de s'abandonner à ce subtil plaisir qui la ramenait doucement à la vie.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Pansy ne manquait pas une seconde de ce qui se passait, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

« Hermione ma chère, après ça, tu m'en devras une… », pensa-t-elle en tirant une longue bouffée de nicotine.

Elle apostropha à nouveau son ancienne directrice.

- Hey, l'aide-soignante, vous n'oublierez pas les jambes, on a besoin qu'elle galope toute seule demain ! Parce que c'est pas moi qui vais la remorquer !

Minerva grimaça, se demandant comment cette Serpentard se débrouillait aussi bien pour réussir à la mettre dans l'embarras tout en ayant raison dans ses consignes. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione se réveillerait avant qu'elle ne reçoive l'ordre de la retourner. Après un coup d'œil alentours, elle entreprit donc de finir de dévêtir la neuvième sage. N'y parvenant pas de manière conventionnelle sans laisser traîner ses mains en des endroits qu'elle préférait éviter, elle fit usage de sa baguette. Hermione était maintenant vraiment court vêtue et frissonnante.

Minerva reprit de l'onguent dans le pot et l'étendit sur ses mains avant de commencer à l'appliquer sur l'enchanteresse. Elle sentait sous ses doigts la fine musculature de ses jambes et de ses cuisses. Tout en la massant, elle regardait son visage maintenant détendu qui laissait poindre un sourire quasi extatique. Les mains de l'animagus remontaient lentement le long de cette musculature fuselée, et tandis que du pouce elle repoussait les muscles en profondeur, ses doigts venaient jouer sur l'intérieur de cette cuisse, remontant lentement mais sûrement.

- Plus haut… gémit Hermione, d'une voix vaseuse.

La situation commençait à procurer des sensations autres qu'antalgiques aux deux femmes, comme en témoignait le souffle de plus en plus court de la Gryffondor et le visage crispé de volonté de son ancienne directrice de maison qui s'entêtait à résister à l'énergie sensuelle qui les enveloppait.

Pansy était maintenant tranquillement installée contre un pilier de l'entrée, cigarette au bec, bien décidée à rester aux premières loges et ne rien perdre de la suite des événements qui promettaient d'être très intéressants.

Soudain, un cri retentit et Hermione ouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant la voix de sa femme.

L'enchanteresse tourna la tête et fut surprise de croiser le regard de McGonagall. Avant que les deux femmes ne puissent échanger un mot, Ginny se précipita sur elle.

- Ca dépasse les bornes ! éructa la rousse. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous en profitez !

- Non ma chérie… Je ne savais pas qui me massait… balbutia Hermione.

La réponse de l'enchanteresse n'eut pas l'effet apaisant escompté. Ginny paraissait encore plus furieuse, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu te laisses tripoter au bord de l'extase par n'importe qui ? Et évidemment, ce n'importe qui est Minerva McGonagall ! Mais ça aurait pu aussi bien être Parkinson ! s'emporta le professeur de vol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ENCORE, Weasley ? soupira la médicomage en s'approchant, soufflant un nuage de fumée.

- Il se passe que tu aurais pu venir me chercher pour passer de la pommade sur Hermione ! répondit sèchement la rousse.

- Ouais, mais Weasley chérie, t'étais sous ta douche, et j'allais pas attendre dix ans. Et ça va, c'est qu'un massage, remets-toi ! se moqua Pansy.

- Et vous ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? gronda le professeur de vol en dévisageant McGonagall.

Minerva se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil, imperturbable. Elle attrapa une feuille d'essuie-tout et ôta consciencieusement le reste d'onguent de ses doigts, ignorant la question de son ancienne employée.

- J'ai regardé du début à la fin et il ne s'est rien passé d'inconvenant, tempéra Rose qui avait été alertée par les cris de sa mère.

Ginny foudroya l'assemblée du regard et tourna les talons.

- Dans dix minutes, t'es au lit, ordonna la rousse à l'enchanteresse avant de partir.

Hermione soupira, toujours allongée.

- Quelqu'un peut me couvrir ? Je commence à avoir froid…

La dixième sage se saisit de la veste en cuir et la posa sur le dos de sa mère.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez toutes les deux ? susurra froidement Rose. A croire que tu tiens vraiment à ce que Maman G te foute à la porte…

- Ce n'est pas parce que tes massages avec Parkinson dégénèrent en partie de jambe en l'air qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde ! rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

Pansy se mit à rire et écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon.

- Allons Granger ! C'est pas beau de mentir. Me dis pas que tu t'es contentée de massages médicaux avec ta rouquine… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'enchanteresse qui rougit sur le coup.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la médicomage s'éloigna en sifflotant.

* * *

Rose bondit hors de son fauteuil et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Cette fois, faut que tu y ailles ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Merlin !

- Hermione, vas-y… murmura Cassandra. T'es la plus à même d'aider notre premier sage.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et tira son katana de son fourreau.

- Cependant, j'ai besoin qu'on « désactive » mon double quelques minutes…

Attila jeta un regard étonné à la neuvième sage.

- Effectivement, ton « essence magique », ta conscience ne peuvent être à deux endroits à la fois, murmura doucement Christophe. Foutues lois de la nature !

- Je m'en occupe, coupa doucement Jacques. Je peux la faire tomber dans les pommes pour dix minutes. Ce sera suffisant ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Mets-toi en route. Ce sera fait avant que tu n'arrives auprès de Merlin. Bon courage, conclut le templier.

L'enchanteresse salua d'un signe de tête l'assemblée et quitta la salle du conseil d'un pas rapide. Jacques de Molay posa sa main sur l'écran et observa l'enchanteresse vivante qui se faisait copieusement disputer par sa femme dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- Et en plus, je la tire d'une situation épineuse… murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il agita rapidement son poignet au dessus de l'image et constata avec satisfaction qu'Hermione s'écroulait à même le sol, les yeux clos.

* * *

Merlin chuta lourdement dans une flaque de boue et roula sur le côté pour éviter que l'épée de Lancelot ne se plante dans son torse. Une boule de feu apparut dans la main de l'enchanteur et le Haut se la prit en plein visage.

Le premier sage se releva rapidement et recula de quelques pas, essuyant le sang qui coulait le long de sa jambe gauche.

- Tu es bientôt mort, Merlin ! grogna Lancelot alors que ses cheveux blonds se consumaient en crépitant.

- Et toi, tu l'es déjà… Qui a l'avantage ? ricana le vieux sorcier.

Le Haut agita la main et des cordes surgirent de nulle part pour s'enrouler autour des jambes de l'enchanteur. Alors que Merlin tentait de s'en défaire, Lancelot courut vers lui, l'épée levée.

- Meurs ! hurla-t-il, la rage déformant ses traits gracieux.

Le premier sage réussit à défaire ses liens. Il leva la tête et déglutit en voyant la lame qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Soudain, une personne apparut devant lui et bloqua l'arme de ses deux mains.

- Hermione ! soupira l'enchanteur.

La neuvième sage repoussa violemment l'épée, faisant basculer en arrière le chevalier. Elle se baissa et balaya d'un mouvement circulaire de sa jambe droite les appuis du Haut qui tomba en criant.

- Je n'ai que dix minutes devant moi… dit sombrement l'enchanteresse en attrapant son katana qu'elle avait glissé à sa ceinture. Dépêche-toi de lui porter le coup fatal.

Merlin eut un rictus amusé.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi… Mais bon, puisque t'es là !

- Tu devrais pas être couché à ton âge ?

Les deux sages échangèrent un regard moqueur et se mirent en position d'attaque. Tous deux lancèrent une première salve de sorts alors que Lancelot se relevait.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! soupira Pansy, exaspérée, en examinant la langue de plomb.

- Rien ! répondit Ginny, offusquée. On discutait et elle s'est écroulée sur le sol comme ça…

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais discuter avec toi !

La rousse regardait avec inquiétude sa femme en entortillant ses doigts entre eux. Pansy souleva les paupières de l'ancienne préfète en chef pour les refermer presque aussitôt.

- Elle est dans les vapes, mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi… marmonna Parkinson en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny l'attrapa par le col et plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Tu ferais mieux de trouver ! gronda le professeur de vol.

- Parce que tu crois que les menaces vont m'aider à établir un diagnostique ?

La rousse relâcha la médicomage qui épousseta négligemment sa veste. Pansy posa ses mains sur les tempes de la neuvième sage et ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny.

- Ferme-là, Weasley ! rétorqua froidement Parkinson. J'ai besoin de me concentrer…

Le professeur de vol toisa férocement la médicomage qui semblait de plus en plus perplexe au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

- Merde ! lâcha l'ancienne Serpentard en ôtant ses mains de sa patiente.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny, affolée.

- Elle n'a plus de magie en elle… murmura Pansy.

* * *

La pluie s'abattait toujours sur le parc. Des éclairs, toujours plus nombreux, déchiraient la voûte obscure, éclairant sporadiquement les combattants. Hermione leva les mains au ciel et ferma les yeux.

- Merlin ! Prépare-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant son pouvoir exploser.

Un souffle violent parcourut le parc, arrachant les arbres du sol, détruisant les petites maisons aux alentours. La tempête semblait se déchaîner, répondant aux directives muettes de la neuvième sage. Lancelot luttait pour rester debout et tentait d'avancer en direction de Merlin. Ce dernier avait fait apparaître cinq boules blanches à chaque extrémité de ses doigts.

- J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps ! cria l'enchanteur, sa voix couvrant difficilement le bruit du vent.

- Pas de soucis ! répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Des éclairs s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin entre le ciel et la terre. L'enchanteresse fit un large mouvement circulaire des mains et l'électricité convergea sur Lancelot. Le Haut fut foudroyé. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes alors que le courant le traversait de part en part.

- Encore deux minutes ! demanda Merlin. Que j'envoie toute la sauce !

- Tu manques d'entraînement ou quoi ? railla la sorcière. Tu vieillis moins bien que je ne le pensais finalement…

Hermione tendit sa paume face au ciel qui s'illumina d'une lumière blanche. Elle ferma le poing et le brandit vers les nuages. Une colonne d'énergie se perdit dans l'étendue obscure et la neuvième sage abaissa brutalement la main. Un grondement sourd retentit et la terre se mit à trembler.

- Et voilà la puissance des éléments… marmonna-t-elle alors qu'un déluge de grêlons s'abattait sur le parc.

Elle s'agenouilla rapidement et posa ses doigts sur le sol. Elle envoya sa magie dans la terre et des piliers surgirent brusquement de l'herbe trempée. Lancelot était balancé, frappé par un des piliers, perdant l'équilibre pour être bousculé par un autre.

- J'y suis ! finit par dire Merlin. Et tu vas voir de quoi le Premier est capable !

- Je suis encore entrain de m'échauffer. Si tu veux faire une petite pause avant… sourit malicieusement la neuvième sage.

L'enchanteur traça un pentagramme pour relier ses boules de magie blanche, de la taille de balles de tennis. Il frappa la forme géométrique en son centre et l'attaque percuta de plein fouet le Haut.

- A terre ! s'exclama l'enchanteur.

Hermione fit demi-tour et courut pour rejoindre le premier sage. Lorsque l'explosion retentit, elle se jeta sur le sol et en un mouvement purement humain et instinctif, elle protégea sa tête de ses bras. Une lumière aveuglante envahit le parc, et les deux sages fermèrent les yeux. Quand ils purent les rouvrir, ils se levèrent rapidement pour regarder autour d'eux. Merlin eut un sourire moqueur à la vue de l'épée de Lancelot abandonnée sur l'herbe.

- Et un de moins ! Loto, à qui le tour ? ricana-t-il.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours très apprécié, et réponse assurée si vous êtes logué !

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	7. Dernière nuit

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour bien finir cette semaine ensoleillée, voici un nouveau chapitre de la Trilogie des Sages ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

Chapitre un peu plus calme avant une grosse tempête, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dernière nuit**

Merlin époussetait sa tunique sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione.

- Alors comme ça, monsieur a besoin de temps pour préparer un sortilège, fit l'enchanteresse, goguenarde.

- Les choses bien faites doivent prendre le temps qu'il faut pour les soigner, ma chère, répliqua Merlin en lissant sa barbe.

- Il me semble me souvenir d'un temps où tu n'avais pas ce genre de considération pour ma petite personne mortelle, ô maître du Conseil, notre guide spirituel à tous, rétorqua Hermione, ironique, en se penchant pour ramasser l'épée de Lancelot.

D'un mouvement rapide du bras, la Gryffondor décrivit un arc de cercle et le tranchant de la lame s'arrêta sur la gorge de l'enchanteur.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… aucun réflexe les petits vieux ! fit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

- Ouais, bon ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais avoue que si j'avais pas fait courir un peu ton petit cul, tu pourrais plus t'en servir avec ta femme.

- Merlin ! Je vais te couper le sifflet si tu continues.

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas ta femme ? se moqua le premier sage. N'empêche, depuis que je t'ai entraîné, tu as fait des progrès spectaculaires…

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'enchanteresse.

- C'est normal, cher ami. Quand tu m'as prise en charge, j'avais trente ans. Depuis, j'ai eu le temps de parfaire ton… œuvre.

- Bref, c'est bien beau de se congratuler, mais quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Je me renseigne…

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Ok, Aliénor s'est débarrassée de Néfertiti, mais elle est assez amochée. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Va la récupérer, soignez-vous, dormez un peu, et soyez devant Buckingham vers dix-huit heures pour l'arrivée du reste du groupe. Vous serez rejoints en temps et en heure par Marylin et Chaka.

Merlin acquiesça et la neuvième sage grimaça.

- Faut que j'y aille… Bon courage pour demain, tu vas en avoir besoin… soupira Hermione.

- C'est pas comme si je m'attendais à en sortir vivant. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas trop douloureux.

- A demain mon ami…

Sur ces mots, l'enchanteresse disparut, laissant Merlin seul dans un parc dévasté. Le premier sage regarda autour de lui puis ferma les yeux un instant.

- Bouge pas Aliénor, j'arrive… murmura-t-il en se mettant en route.

Il commença à courir et, entre deux foulées, se transforma en loup gris pour disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Ginny faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, les mains croisées dans son dos, jetant de temps à autre des regards furieux à Parkinson.

- Tu sers à rien ! s'emporta la rousse. Je croyais que la connexion avec Ah Puch était rompue ! Tu te fous vraiment de notre gueule ! T'as eu ton diplôme à un pèlerinage à Stonehenge ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ? dit doucereusement Pansy. Si ça se trouve, le cerveau de Granger s'est déconnecté tout seul pour pas entendre tes braillements de mégère hystérique ! Après tout, les harpies, c'est de famille ! Weasley, si tu habitais près d'une rivière, j'te prescrirais un parpaing !

- Calmez-vous ! rétorqua Rose. M'man, je te rappelle que sans elle, Maman H serait morte.

- Certes, mais sans pouvoir magique et inconsciente, c'est tout comme… Elle va se faire massacrer par les Hauts… fit remarquer Molly avec un léger sourire.

Le professeur de vol se planta devant sa mère, tentant de garder un semblant de calme.

- Dehors… murmura froidement Ginny.

- Pardon ? demanda la matriarche Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

- DEHORS ! J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus te voir !

Molly se retourna vers la porte que Minerva tenait grande ouverte. Elle l'avait à peine passée que la directrice la claqua violemment avec un plaisir évident.

- Je ne voudrais pas prendre le parti de l'affreuse gorgone qui vous sert de mère, commença Severus de sa voix doucereuse, mais Molly n'a pas tort. Si Hermione est privée de ses pouvoirs, non seulement elle va y passer, mais nous aussi…

- Je sais bien, coupa sèchement Pansy. Mais pour la première fois, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

McGonagall fit un pas en direction de Ginny et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

- Puis-je essayer quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Au point où on en est ! soupira le professeur de vol.

Minerva s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sous le sein gauche de l'enchanteresse, sous le regard choqué de Ginny.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un pelotage soit opportun… ricana Pansy.

- Taisez-vous, dit doucement la directrice en fermant les yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ? demanda la rousse d'une voix menaçante.

- J'ai une sorte de lien avec Hermione… J'essaie de l'activer, répondit Minerva.

Pendant un court moment, les sorciers se regardèrent, abasourdi, tandis que Minerva restait immobile. Puis, l'expression de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose changea. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva, titubant légèrement.

- Alors ? interrogea Ginny.

- C'est une coquille vide… murmura la directrice.

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Rose.

- On ne pourrait pourtant être plus précis, dit doucereusement Severus en s'approchant du lit dans lequel reposait l'enchanteresse. Il n'y a plus rien là-dedans… ajouta-t-il en frappant le front de la sorcière du plat de la main.

Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux et s'assit brusquement en grognant de douleur. Le maître des potions sursauta tandis que Rose et Ginny se mirent à crier.

- Arrêter d'hurler… gémit l'enchanteresse en grimaçant, portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

Reprenant contenance, Ginny s'assit à côté de sa femme et l'embrassa avidement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur de vol en posant sa main sur la joue de l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- J'en sais rien… marmonna la neuvième sage.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allez-vous coucher, on en reparlera demain, dit doucement Minerva.

- Tout le monde dehors, coupa Pansy. Faut que je fasse un check-up pour voir ce qui déconne. Ca peut pas être le cerveau, car il a été prouvé scientifiquement que les Gryffondor n'en ont pas…

- Scientifiquement ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ! Si on tire une balle dans la tête d'un Gryffondor, on ne touche aucun organe vital, répliqua sérieusement la médicomage.

- En revanche, si on tire au-dessus de la tête d'un Serpentard, on touche l'égo surdimensionné et là, ça fait des dégâts, rétorqua Minerva.

- Il n'empêche qu'on va pas attendre demain pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, car je vous rappelle que Granger en chef est Sage, quoique… , et que mini Granger aussi. Et ça serait emmerdant que les deux se retrouvent hors service en pleine bataille. Donc, tout le monde se barre, j'vais examiner la mourante.

- Encore un prétexte pour me voir à poil… répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Je préfère la version sans ride, excuse-moi, répliqua la médicomage.

* * *

Marylin conduisait, radio allumée et cigarette à la main. Elle avait eu la chance de trouver un paquet entamé dans la boite à gants, et fumait avec délice.

- Ca faisait longtemps… soupira-t-elle d'extase en augmentant le volume de la musique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord et se dit qu'il était temps de trouver de quoi manger et un toit pour dormir. Elle ralentit le véhicule, alluma les phares et commença à chercher une épicerie fine quand quelque chose sauta sur son capot. La huitième sage freina brusquement et sourit en reconnaissant l'homme qui avait atterri sur sa voiture. Elle baissa sa vitre et héla Chaka qui semblait déboussolé.

- Je te dépose, beau brun ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Le sixième sage sauta à terre et gonfla ses muscles.

- Du moment que tu ne me fais pas le coup de la panne… répondit-il de sa voix grave.

* * *

Aliénor était allongée sur le trottoir, le visage contre l'asphalte et respirait difficilement. Seule la pluie glaciale et le vent froid l'empêchaient de s'endormir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais l'ancienne reine résistait péniblement. Elle savait que si elle avait le malheur de fermer les yeux, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir se réveiller ensuite.

Elle essaya de se lever mais cria de douleur. La Haute ne l'avait pas épargnée, et la quatrième sage avait eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir porter le coup fatal. Deux secondes plus tard, et c'était elle qui aurait eu la tête en charpie sur le bitume.

Au loin, un hurlement animal retentit et Aliénor frissonna. Si elle se retrouvait encerclée par une meute de bêtes sauvages, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Aussi, en voyant un loup presque argenté s'approcher d'elle, elle cligna des yeux.

- Bon sang… marmonna-t-elle.

Le loup se métamorphosa en homme et la quatrième sage soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son vieil ami.

- T'es salement amochée, très chère… murmura doucement Merlin.

- T'es pas terrible non plus, rétorqua en toussant Aliénor.

Le premier sage posa ses mains sur le dos de la sorcière et le corps de cette dernière s'illumina de blanc. Quelques instants plus tard, la Sage se leva en pleine forme, prête à en découdre à nouveau.

- Merci Merlin.

- De rien, chérie. Il est tard et je suis affamé. Et si nous trouvions un endroit où passer la nuit ? demanda l'enchanteur avec un sourire coquin.

- Je te préviens : si tu me touches avec tes sales pattes de libidineux, tu seras manchot avant que l'aurore ne se lève… répliqua Aliénor en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin soupira, ennuyé, et se dirigea prestement vers les premières habitations.

- Demain c'est la fin du monde et je peux même pas tirer mon coup… C'est lamentable… lâcha-t-il, navré.

* * *

Pansy rangeait son attirail tandis qu'Hermione se rhabillait. Toute la consultation s'était passée en silence.

- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ? demanda la neuvième sage, un peu anxieuse de l'attitude de la médicomage.

- J'en sais foutre rien. Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda Pansy sans se retourner.

- A vrai dire, de pas grand chose. Ginny me passait un savon à propos de Minerva et puis plus rien, le trou noir, répondit lentement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de reconstituer les événements.

- T'as eu la visite mentale de ton ami le nécro ?

- Non, même pas.

- C'est au moins ça ! Tu pourras dire à ta chérie que je suis pas un charlatan ! ricana Pansy. Mais ça reste vraiment bizarre, j'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, enchaîna-t-elle soucieuse.

- Mais quoi bon sang ! s'énerva l'ancienne préfète.

- Ben ... tu n'avais plus aucune magie en toi... Mais là, tout semble rentré dans l'ordre, rajouta la Serpentard en voyant le visage défait de la Gryffondor.

- C'est pas possible !

- Possible ou pas, c'est ce qui s'est passé. A mon avis, t'es bonne pour la révision des cent milles bornes ! Blague à part, je te dirais bien d'en parler à ton pote Merlin quand on le croisera, lui en saura éventuellement plus, il a peut-être déjà vécu ce genre de chose.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je veux dire pour que ça se reproduise plus ? fit Hermione tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit, abattue.

- Comme on sait pas ce qui s'est produit, je vois pas comment l'empêcher ! T'as pas encore récupéré tous tes neurones, toi ! essaya de plaisanter la médicomage en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son ancienne Némésis. Enfin, pour le peu que tu avais…

Hermione fit un pauvre sourire avant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir.

- Bon, je crois que ce dont tu as besoin en priorité, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil, galipettes incluses ! Je t'envoie ta femme, elle saura te détendre, et demain, ce sera la grande forme.

- Et Rose ? Est-ce que ça risque de lui arriver ? fit la neuvième sage, inquiète.

- Si ce qui vient de se produire est en lien avec ton état de super sorcière, alors oui, répliqua la Serpentard songeuse. Mais je vais de ce pas m'en préoccuper. Et elle aura la même prescription médicale que toi, rajouta-t-elle, espiègle, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Pansy fit un signe de main à l'enchanteresse puis quitta la pièce. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny et Rose qui attendaient patiemment.

- Weasley, ta moitié a besoin de toi… marmonna la médicomage en sortant un bloc de feuilles de soin et un stylo de sa poche.

Parkinson griffonna quelques mots, parapha le bas de la feuille, l'arracha et la tendit à Ginny qui fronçait les sourcils.

- La prescription pour ce soir. Tout doit être fait… susurra l'ancienne Serpentard, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le professeur de vol parcourut rapidement les indications et rougit subitement.

- Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Bonne soirée ! conclut Pansy en passant son bras dans le dos de Rose pour l'emmener vers leur chambre.

- T'as marqué quoi, sur cette feuille, pour choquer Maman G ? demanda Rose.

- Secret médical… rétorqua Pansy.

- Sérieusement ! insista la dixième sage.

- Si je te le dis, je tue la surprise que je t'ai programmée… Car le même traitement t'est réservé !

* * *

Ginny s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa femme et Hermione ouvrit un œil.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Ginny en posant sa main sur la joue froide de l'enchanteresse.

- Epuisée, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. L'énervement sans doute… maugréa la neuvième sage.

- Pansy a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien… C'est venu comme ça, et c'est reparti de la même manière. Ma magie s'amuse bien, elle au moins.

- Et je la comprends, vu ton état de nerf, ajouta Ginny avec un léger sourire.

- Mouais, de toute façon, avec ou sans pouvoir, ça ne changera rien à ce qui se passera demain, vu que j'en ai mangé une bonne sur le toit… soupira Hermione. Et par Potter. Alors imagine avec les Hauts !

Le professeur de vol grimaça et la langue de plomb fronça les sourcils.

- Très bonne transition, marmonna la rousse. En parlant du toit, tu te débrouilles bien, avec McGonagall…

- Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! s'exclama Hermione, à bout. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas en forme pour une scène. Alors si tu comptes me reprocher le combat, le massage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je vais dormir ailleurs !

- C'est la meilleure ! s'emporta Ginny. Il se passe des trucs louches avec ta chère directrice, et c'est moi le monstre ?

- C'est ton prétendant qui m'a balancé du toit, j'te signale. Et, à défaut d'avoir pu te pénétrer, c'est moi qui ai payé de ma personne ! Une épée dans le ventre, c'est loin d'être agréable, crois-moi !

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Harry ! rugit la rousse. Arrête de me jeter ça au visage !

- Et vu le peu qui s'est passé avec Minerva, je trouve que c'est mesquin de ta part de m'en reparler tous les jours que Merlin fait ! Et je te signale qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à t'éliminer pour me conquérir !

- Oh non, elle bien trop vicieuse pour ça ! Elle arrive, te sauve la vie, t'aide à te débarrasser d'Harry et ensuite, te soigne très très délicatement…

Hermione repoussa les draps et quitta le lit.

- Tu comptes aller où ? demanda Ginny en attrapant sa femme par le bras.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi de revenir une deuxième fois… pour ça ! J'aurais mieux fait de suivre Gellert, lâcha Hermione, furieuse, en se dégageant d'un mouvement sec.

- Revenir ? Gellert ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis morte ce soir ! Tu te souviens ? L'épée, la chute… Pansy qui fait mumuse avec un générateur !

Voyant le regard éberlué de la rousse, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse tomber. Le seul qui aurait pu me comprendre est maintenant une galette sur le bitume. J'vais me coucher… Bonne nuit !

L'enchanteresse attrapa un oreiller et voulut quitter la chambre quand Ginny la prit de vitesse et lui barra l'accès à la porte.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute ce soir, tenta de tempérer le professeur de vol. Je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi, murmura Hermione.

Ginny mit la main dans sa poche et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une boule de papier froissé. Elle sortit le parchemin de sa poche et eut un léger sourire.

- J'ai des soins à te prodiguer, dit-elle en défroissant la feuille de soin.

Elle tendit la prescription à Hermione qui la parcourut rapidement des yeux. L'enchanteresse se mit à rougir et le professeur de vol s'approcha pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

- Parkinson a de l'imagination… gloussa la rousse.

- Vache ! Tu sais de quoi elle parle avec la « Position de l'ananas » ? demanda la langue de plomb.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a dessiné en bas de la page…

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil à la feuille. Hermione tourna le parchemin dans tous les sens, les yeux écarquillés.

- T'as compris comment ça marchait ? demanda la neuvième sage, perplexe.

- Oui, mais je crois que nous ne sommes plus assez souples…

- J'suis pas sure de l'avoir été un jour pour arriver à faire… ça !

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire et l'enchanteresse jeta par-dessus son épaule la prescription de Pansy.

- Faisons ça à l'ancienne… murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa femme.

* * *

Minerva buvait sa tasse de thé, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Le soleil était absent du ciel, complètement masqué par l'éclipse.

- C'est le jour J… dit doucement Severus à ses côtés.

- En espérant que tout ira bien… soupira McGonagall.

Rogue haussa les épaules et embrassa délicatement la directrice de Poudlard.

- Faites attention à vous, murmura Minerva en posant sa main sur la joue du maître des potions.

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? Qui a eu la bonne idée de se faire exploser avec Poudlard ? grogna Severus.

McGonagall posa son index sur les lèvres de Rogue et sourit.

- Vous me ferez tous les reproches que vous voudrez quand tout sera fini. En attendant, essayez d'être agréable deux minutes. Est-ce trop demandé ?

Rogue eut un léger rictus et prit l'animagus dans ses bras.

- Dès demain, je vous emmène sur une plage paradisiaque et on passera deux semaines à boire des cocktails au bord de la mer. Ca vous va ?

- Et où est passé ma visite d'Edimbourg en car ?

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez été déclarée officiellement morte. J'ai touché votre héritage. Votre pingrerie naturelle a fait de moi un homme riche…

Minerva enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Severus qui grimaça.

* * *

Le groupe s'était rassemblé dans le hall de l'immeuble et Hermione vérifia rapidement que tous étaient présents.

- C'est la dernière ligne droite, marmonna-t-elle.

Tonks s'approcha de l'enchanteresse, les mains dans les poches.

- La rue est dégagée et Minerva et Severus sont pour une fois d'accord sur l'itinéraire. Nous devrions être à Buckingham Palace vers les dix-huit heures. On a prévu large dans le cas où nous ferions de mauvaises rencontres.

- Merci… On peut y aller.

L'enchanteresse se dirigea vers les doubles portes de l'hôtel et les ouvrit en grand. Malgré l'obscurité, elle put apercevoir à quelques pas de l'entrée le corps éparpillé d'Harry Potter. Elle frissonna et s'avança dans la rue, suivie par les sorciers silencieux.

A la fin de cette journée, ils auraient gagné ou le monde serait dévasté. Elle regarda Ginny qui s'était approchée et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer vigoureusement. Hermione soupira et embrassa délicatement la rousse. Si elle devait mourir ce soir, l'enchanteresse ne regrettait rien. Elle avait eu une belle vie.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Bonnes vacances si vous êtes concerné(e) et sinon, bon courage !

Bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	8. Le Tower Bridge

Bonjour Bonjour !

Désolée pour l'heure "tardive" mais j'ai pas réussi à dessaouler ce matin... ^^

Bref, maintenant que je suis un peu plus fraîche, voici le nouveau chap !

Sygui et moi vous remercions pour les reviews ! 100 ! VOus vous rendez compte ! Yeah ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le Tower Bridge**

La troupe arriva sans encombre et sans se tromper de chemin à l'entrée du Tower Bridge. Le pont était envahi de zombis et Hermione lâcha un soupir de fatigue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? grommela William en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

- C'est peut-être les soldes… proposa Severus, pince sans rire, tandis que McGonagall rangeait fièrement son GPS.

- Il n'empêche que mon chemin était le bon, ajouta, perfide, la directrice de Poudlard.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'assemblée de morts vivants.

- Faut passer de l'autre côté, marmonna Tonks.

- Et il est déjà presque midi… fit remarquer Bill. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Rose s'avança vers Hermione, son arc à la main.

- Je vais survoler le pont avec Arkhan et je tire à vue. Ca te va ?

- Du moment que tu ne te trompes pas de cible et que tu ne nous plombes pas le cul avec tes flèches, tout ira bien, ricana William.

Pansy attrapa la dixième sage par le poignet et la regarda intensément.

- Fais attention à toi…

- T'inquiète pas Doc, je serai en l'air, il ne peut rien m'arriver, rétorqua la jeune femme, sérieuse.

Parkinson sembla hésiter mais finit par acquiescer. Rose appela la chimère qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je passe devant pour frayer un chemin et vous me suivez ? demanda Hermione en levant son katana. Minerva, Severus, vous me couvrez ?

Sans attendre de réponse, l'enchanteresse s'engagea sur le pont et les zombis se jetèrent sur elle. La neuvième sage évitait souplement les attaques et donnait des grands coups de katana, taillant les bras qui voulaient la saisir, lançant des sorts de sa main de libre. La tête d'un zombi explosa près d'elle et Hermione reconnut la délicatesse du maître des potions.

Elle avait parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres qu'elle se retrouva entourée par les créatures. Elle tenta une percée et, se concentrant, fit exploser sa magie qui repoussa la première ligne de zombis. La langue de plomb en profita pour avancer un peu avant de buter sur un corps sans vie. Hermione chuta lourdement mais fit une rapide roulade pour se retrouver accroupie. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et pâlit en voyant qu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans le cadavre d'Attila.

- Merde… murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit un mouvement au-dessus d'elle et leva instinctivement son arme. Le mort vivant qui l'attaquait se retrouva avec une flèche plantée dans sa boite crânienne qui explosa sous l'impact. Hermione leva la tête et sourit à sa fille qui volait sur le dos d'Arkhan à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione posa sa main sur le sol et envoya son pouvoir dans le pont qui se mit à trembler violemment. Les créatures avaient du mal à conserver leur équilibre, plusieurs d'entre elles tombant dans la Tamise. L'enchanteresse se releva et fonça dans les lignes ennemies, toujours appuyée par Minerva et Severus qui envoyaient sort sur sort, rejoints par Hugo, Ginny et Tonks. Bill, William et James s'occupaient d'achever les zombis qui tentaient de s'enfuir de leur côté.

- Vous ne les aidez pas ? demanda Pansy à Molly.

- Je préfère superviser… marmonna la matriarche Weasley, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa belle fille, seule sur le pont.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle en a dans le pantalon.

- C'est elle qui a provoqué tout ce chambardement, à elle de le réparer. Et dès que tout sera fini…

Pansy fit quelques pas et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Molly. La médicomage toisa d'un regard froid la rousse.

- Alors ? Vous ne poursuivez pas votre phrase ? demanda Parkinson, d'une voix menaçante.

- Je ferai entendre raison à Ginny ! Elle ne peut rester avec cette…

L'ancienne Serpentard attrapa Molly par le col de la robe et l'attira contre elle.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites devant moi… murmura doucereusement Pansy.

- Elle vous a ensorcelée, vous aussi ! cracha la matriarche Weasley.

- Je préfère avoir une belle-mère comme elle que comme vous, lâcha la médicomage en repoussant la rousse. Et si vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, vous aurez affaire à moi…

Parkinson tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée du pont.

- Je les séparerai, et vous ne pourrez m'en empêcher ! s'exclama Molly.

Pansy tourna la tête et dévisagea la mère Weasley. Elle tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma d'un geste sec.

- Ne me mettez pas au défi. Vous le regretteriez…

L'ancienne Serpentard s'approcha de William qui envoyait un sort, provoquant une déflagration au milieu du pont. De loin, la médicomage grimaça en voyant l'enchanteresse qui venait de se prendre un coup de poing en plein visage. La langue de plomb tituba et fut bousculée par un zombi.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama McGonagall alors que la neuvième sage tombait pour être ensevelie sous les créatures qui se jetaient avidement sur elle.

Cependant, Ginny s'était déjà mise à courir en direction de sa femme. La rousse fit une longue arabesque du poignet et des morts vivants furent expulsés plusieurs mètres en arrière, certains tombant du Tower Bridge.

- Hermione ! appela le professeur de vol, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la langue de plomb.

Soudain, Ginny se sentit emportée et chuta lourdement, quelqu'un couché sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua que Minerva l'avait projetée au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous… commença la rousse.

Une explosion retentit quelques mètres devant elles et les corps des créatures soufflées par l'impact se démembrèrent pour s'éparpiller sur le pont. Hermione se relevait, entourée d'un cyclone d'électricité et son regard se porta sur les deux sorcières.

- Tout va bien ? s'exclama l'enchanteresse.

McGonagall se releva souplement et tendit sa main pour aider Ginny à en faire autant. Le professeur hésita quelques instants puis finit par accepter l'aide offerte.

- Merci… balbutia Ginny.

- Je vous en prie, répondit Minerva avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Vous et moi… commença la rousse.

- Aurons une conversation lorsque tout ceci sera fini, je sais.

Ginny grimaça.

- La dernière fois que nous avons eu ces propos, vous êtes morte, dit doucement le professeur de vol.

- J'ai bien l'intention de survivre à cette journée. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez à me dire… répondit l'animagus. Je vous propose une franche discussion autour d'un bon whisky…

Hermione arriva à la moitié du pont et eut un soupir en remarquant qu'il y avait de plus en plus de morts vivants. Ils formaient une foule compacte, dense, qui se mouvait dans sa direction.

- Du menu fretin… marmonna l'enchanteresse en ensorcelant sa lame.

Elle allait foncer dans la masse quand un rire froid et aigu retentit dans l'obscurité. Le cœur de la neuvième sage rata un battement alors qu'elle levait les yeux au-dessus d'elle. La dernière Haute l'observait depuis les hauteurs du Tower Bridge, sa jupe d'écolière voletant sous la brise légère, un pied posé sur le rebord de la passerelle.

- Hermione Granger… Comment on se retrouve ?

- T'as appris à parler anglais depuis notre dernière rencontre ? C'est beau, tu t'intègres… ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Je viens juste assister à ta mort… Et à celle de ta fille, accessoirement, reprit Yuki.

- Au fait, tant que j'y pense… Evite de mettre un string, la vue d'en bas n'est pas très agréable, se moqua Hermione en serrant son katana dans sa main. Descends plutôt te battre…

Yamashi se mit à rire et regarda en l'air. Un sourire mauvais étira ses fines lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais descendre…

L'asiatique leva la main et la dirigea vers Rose qui encochait une flèche sur la corde de son arc.

- ATTENTION ! hurla Hermione.

Trop tard. Un rayon de lumière noire fusa de la main de la Haute, traversa le ciel pour frapper la dixième sage en pleine poitrine. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et glissa de sa chimère pour tomber. Hermione agita sa main pour ralentir la chute de sa fille qui atterrit au milieu de la foule compacte des morts vivants.

Un hurlement de rage retentit derrière l'enchanteresse qui n'eut le temps de se retourner. Pansy courait en direction de son amante, dépassa la neuvième sage et se jeta dans la mêlée.

- Merde ! grogna Hermione en suivant la médicomage qui disparut sous la foule des attaquants.

L'enchanteresse, tout en se frayant un passage à coup de katana, entendit derrière elle la troupe de sorciers qui s'était rapprochée et jetait des sorts pour essayer de libérer le pont. Hermione finit par atteindre le cœur de la bataille et explosa le crâne d'un zombi qui attaquait Pansy. Cette dernière s'était mise devant une Rose complètement sonnée et prenait les coups à sa place, se défendant que mieux qu'elle le pouvait sous les assauts multiples.

- J'ai besoin d'aide ! hurla Hermione. J'ai deux blessées !

Aussitôt Minerva jeta un sort qui repoussa une partie des attaquants tandis que Rogue se précipitait sur les deux sorcières à terre. Le maître des potions aida Pansy à se relever. La médicomage était couverte de sang mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Incapable de tenir debout, elle prit appui sur son ancien professeur qui agita promptement sa baguette. Un brancard apparut sous Rose et Severus fit léviter la jeune femme.

- Hermione ! Il faut atteindre l'autre côté du pont ! clama l'ancien directeur de Serpentard. J'ai deux Gryffondor à escorter…

Severus jeta un regard dédaigneux à Pansy qui eut un maigre sourire.

- Je fais ce que je peux… marmonna l'enchanteresse, qui se battait à une contre vingt.

Ginny, quelques pas derrière sa femme, était en mauvaise posture. Bill et William venaient eux aussi prêter main forte à la neuvième sage, l'urgence étant de rejoindre l'autre rive de la Tamise.

- Cette fois, j'en ai assez… grogna la langue de plomb en rangeant son katana.

Une boule d'énergie violette apparut dans chacune de ses mains et Hermione les lança successivement sur les zombis restants qui bloquaient encore le pont devant eux. Ces derniers furent décimés par l'attaque et l'enchanteresse essuya d'un revers de la manche les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Elle se retourna et observa la troupe qui avançait péniblement derrière elle.

- C'est dégagé ! Vous pouvez y aller ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, pour gagner la bataille qui se déroulait au milieu du pont.

Tonks, James, Ron et les jumeaux atteignirent l'autre rive en courant, tandis que Minerva empêchait les créatures restantes de leur barrer la route. Voyant sa fille aux prises avec une dizaine de morts vivants qu'elle contenait afin de les empêcher d'atteindre Pansy, Rose et Severus, Molly courut vers elle. Cependant, Hermione fut la plus rapide et dégagea la rousse de la mêlée.

- Dépêche-toi, maman ! s'exclama Ginny en envoyant des sorts aux créatures restantes.

Un rire froid retentit dans la nuit et Hermione leva rapidement les yeux. Yuki regardait l'enchanteresse avec un rictus malsain. La langue de plomb observa les alentours. Rogue était encore loin, à mi chemin entre le milieu du Tower Bridge et son extrémité, aidant Pansy à marcher et faisant léviter Rose à l'abri des attaques. Sa femme se battait tout en restant près d'elle et la plupart des sorciers avait atteint la sortie du pont. Il ne restait maintenant que Molly qui tentait de rejoindre Ginny et Hermione, tandis que Pansy, Severus et Rose qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres des deux sorcières. Le professeur de vol se mit à courir pour aider les retardataires à gagner l'autre rive.

- Tu vas mourir, enchanteresse… clama la Haute en claquant des doigts.

Une des tours du pont trembla puis vacilla dangereusement.

- Ginny ! hurla Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa femme.

La rousse lança un dernier sort et accéléra le pas, slalomant entre les pierres qui commençaient à chuter. Ginny agita sa baguette pour prendre le contrôle du brancard de sa fille, libérant Severus qui put aider Parkinson à marcher plus rapidement. Un hurlement aigu retentit et les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent d'effroi. Molly était bloquée par les morts vivants restants, incapable d'avancer. Hermione s'engagea en direction du milieu du pont pour récupérer sa belle-mère.

- Allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! lança-t-elle à sa femme qui l'avait rejointe avec Rose, toujours inconsciente. Tout va s'écrouler.

L'enchanteresse fit quelques pas de plus en direction de la matriarche Weasley et, alors qu'elle croisait Rogue et Pansy, elle buta sur quelque chose. Elle s'étala de tout son long et grommela alors que ses genoux frappaient durement le sol. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une jambe qui s'était tendue en travers de son chemin. Elle croisa quelques secondes le regard froid et déterminé de Pansy qui détourna la tête pour reprendre sa route, toujours appuyée sur Severus.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit et le pont s'effondra sur lui-même, se brisant en son milieu.

- HERMIONE ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! hurla McGonagall.

L'enchanteresse ne put se lever. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de Molly qui hurlait, entourée de morts vivants, disparaissant avec les débris de la construction dans la Tamise. Hermione sentit deux bras la saisir au niveau des épaules pour la relever. Un regard vers inquiet plongea dans le sien, puis Minerva l'entraîna dans une course contre la montre. Derrière elles, la structure du Tower Bridge s'affaissait rapidement. Les deux tours s'écroulaient briques par briques et la passerelle supérieure se décrocha pour tomber sur le pont. Minerva fit une embardée, poussant la neuvième sage, pour éviter qu'une poutre de fer ne les écrase. L'enchanteresse n'entendait pas le métal qui tapait contre la pierre, seuls les cris de sa femme parvenaient à ses tympans.

La Sage et sa Guide plongèrent sur la terre ferme à la sortie du pont, le sol se dérobant sous leurs pas. William attrapa sa tante tandis que Rogue se saisissait de l'enchanteresse. Hermione se dégagea rapidement et observa les alentours, cherchant Yuki Yamashi du regard. La langue de plomb dut se rendre à l'évidence. La Haute s'était volatilisée. Frustrée, l'ancienne préfète en chef se dirigea vers Pansy, assise sur le rebord d'un trottoir, la respiration haletante. La médicomage avait le bras gauche cassé et une de ses jambes saignait abondamment.

Les yeux de la neuvième sage rencontrèrent ceux de l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? murmura froidement Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… répondit Parkinson, grimaçant de douleur.

- Ton croche pied… dit froidement l'enchanteresse à voix basse. Tu m'as empêchée de rejoindre Molly.

- Tu serais morte…

- C'est un meurtre !

- Granger, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? aboya Rogue qui approchait dans leur direction. Votre femme est au trente sixième dessous entre la mort de sa mère et l'inconscience de votre fille. Car oui, je vous rappelle que vous en avez une ! Allez donc la rejoindre, le temps que je remette sur pied notre médicomage.

Hermione jeta un regard furieux aux deux anciens Serpentard et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ginny qui était effondrée dans les bras de Bill. Les yeux de la rousse regardaient alternativement Rose inconsciente et la Tamise, avec l'espoir de voir sa mère réapparaître. Ginny se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et jeta un regard douloureux à l'enchanteresse qui la serra dans ses bras. La neuvième sage passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme en un geste apaisant.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

- Je sais… sanglota la rousse. J'aurais dû… Tu sais, notre dernière conversation a été… Par Merlin, j'aurais dû m'excuser ! Elle est morte en m'aidant et moi…

- Calme-toi. On la vengera, je te le promets…

La langue de plomb leva la tête et croisa le regard neutre de Parkinson qui se faisait soigner par Rogue. Les deux femmes se toisèrent un long moment, et Hermione finit par secouer négativement la tête. Pansy acquiesça, une lueur amicale dans le regard.

- Elle vous a balancé ? demanda doucement Rogue en soignant le bras cassé d'un coup de baguette.

Un craquement retentit et la médicomage grimaça.

- Non… Ce qui s'est passé… commença Parkinson.

- Restera entre vous, Granger et moi, conclut Severus en tendant à son ancienne élève une fiole contenant un liquide bleu. Buvez ça et vous pourrez aller vous occuper de Rose.

* * *

La troupe de sorciers s'était arrêtée un long moment pour soigner les blessures et manger un rapide repas à Leadenhall Market. Hermione avait forcé sa femme et sa fille à avaler un morceau et à boire une boisson chaude.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre l'estomac vide ! avait grondé l'enchanteresse.

Et maintenant, après près de trois kilomètres de marche ponctuée par quelques combats, l'imposant édifice du palais royal anglais se dessinait à l'horizon.

- Nous y arrivons d'ici un quart d'heure, vingt minutes… marmonna Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil au GPS. Il reste un kilomètre. Quel est le plan ?

- Et bien, on rentre, on tue tout ce qui bouge avant minuit… répondit Hermione.

- Avant de nous faire transformer en citrouille ? ricana William.

Quelques pas derrière, Pansy tenait la main de Rose dans la sienne et la caressait doucement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de te jeter dans la mêlée, comme ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

- J'voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dans la peau d'un Gryffondor. Je m'entraîne pour la prochaine saison de « Vie ma vie : une journée sans cerveau ! », plaisanta la médicomage.

- Sérieusement ! insista l'animagus, exaspérée.

Pansy passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et eut une moue contrariée.

- Et bien, c'est que… Bordel, c'est embarrassant. Toutes ces explosions, ces corps éparpillés… Ca m'a rappelé Paris et l'attentat, marmonna Pansy d'une voix qui semblait lointaine.

Rose serra son amante contre elle et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Promets-moi que tu me raconteras tout quand cette histoire sera finie.

La médicomage hésita quelques instants puis finit par acquiescer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la troupe arrivait devant les marches menant à Buckingham Palace. Hermione sortit son katana de son fourreau, balaya du regard les environs et fut surprise de voir des centaines de zombis morts, la tête en charpie.

- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! plaisanta une voix que l'enchanteresse ne pensait plus entendre.

Quatre silhouettes apparurent et la neuvième sage soupira de soulagement.

- Merlin ! Tu as survécu, Dieu merci ! s'exclama la langue de plomb.

- Et j'ramène du beau monde.

Rose se précipita vers Marylin et la serra dans ses bras, sous le regard quelque peu jaloux de Pansy. Chaka et Aliénor semblaient impatients d'en découdre et trépignaient sur place.

- On y va ? proposa le premier sage.

- Juste une chose avant, dit doucement Hermione. Hier, j'ai été… out pendant une dizaine de minutes. Apparemment, je n'avais plus de magie en moi. Est-ce un phénomène normal ?

Le premier sage éclata de rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la langue de plomb.

- T'inquiète pas chérie. Ton double machiavélique est venu me filer un coup de main, et Jacquot le poivrot t'a juste déconnectée quelques instants, car la même essence magique ne peut pas se trouver deux fois dans un même espace temps.

Hermione fut soulagée et se détendit, tout en maugréant qu'elle aurait pu être mise au courant.

- Prête pour la bagarre, fillette ? ricana Merlin.

- Et c'est celui qui a eu besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser d'un puceau en armure qui me dit ça ? rétorqua Hermione.

Les deux Sages échangèrent un regard complice et, l'arme au poing, grimpèrent les marches menant au palais. Le groupe pénétra dans Buckingham Palace et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle du trône. Les portes étaient ouvertes en grand et tous purent voir un homme mince, presque squelettique, assis sur le trône d'Angleterre. A sa droite, une jeune fille se tenait debout, son coude appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil royal. De l'autre côté, quatre Hauts –deux femmes et deux hommes- qu'ils avaient aperçus la veille étaient accroupis et regardaient avec intérêt les sorciers.

- Entrez mes amis, soyez les bienvenus… dit doucement une voix grave et froide.

Ginny jeta un regard inquiet à sa femme qui pénétra dans la salle la tête haute. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme au visage émacié qui les dévisageaient avec amusement.

- Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je suis Ah Puch, dieu de la mort. Je vous félicite d'être arrivés jusqu'ici.

Rose s'avança, arc à la main, pour se placer à côté d'Hermione.

- Et voilà les deux Sages. Mes hommages… ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Il se leva gracieusement du trône et lissa sa tenue de cérémonie. Il jeta un coup d'œil satisfait au groupe de sorciers et descendit les marches, se dirigeant vers les deux Granger.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Hermione Granger…

- Je n'ai pas envie de paraître ingrate, mais je n'ai pas aimé le dernier que vous m'avez envoyé, rétorqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

- J'imagine ! se mit à rire Ah Puch. Mais celui-là te plaira, j'en suis sûr.

- Et en quel honneur ? ajouta l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Pour te récompenser d'avoir vaincu tous les obstacles que j'ai dressés sur ta route.

Hermione ne quittait pas le Haut des yeux, ne remarquant pas le regard angoissé que lui lançait sa fille.

- Quelle générosité ! Mais je ne suis pas convaincue de le mériter, railla la langue de plomb.

Ah Puch s'approcha lentement de l'enchanteresse en lui souriant. Cette dernière ne recula pas alors que le nécromancien n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Elle sentait la magie du Haut caresser sa peau.

- Je t'apprécie. Pour avoir parcouru tes pensées, partagé ton intimité, je sais qu'une question te hante depuis des années. Et je vais t'aider à y répondre.

Pour la première fois, Hermione perdit son visage impassible et Rose s'en inquiéta. Le Haut leva sa main blanche pour la diriger vers la neuvième sage. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un geste, un jet de lumière ocre la frappa en pleine poitrine.

- HERMIONE ! hurla Ginny.

Mais la langue de plomb ne l'entendit pas. Elle était déjà inconsciente quand elle s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, réponse assurée ! ^^

Bises et passez un bon week-end !

Link9


	9. Une autre vie

Hey hey !

Ahhh, les vacances se finissent... Et zut ! pour ne pas dire autre chose. ^^  
Mais bon, ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Voici un petit chapitre, l'habituel uploade du vendredi, offerte par Sygui et moi !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une autre vie**

Hermione sentit des lèvres chaudes se presser sur les siennes et des cheveux soyeux lui frôler le visage. Elle eut un petit sourire de contentement et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa femme en approfondissant le baiser.

- C'est l'heure de te lever, mon amour… murmura la femme. Tu as un ministère à faire tourner…

L'enchanteresse sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle fut surprise de croiser le regard vert de Minerva, et non celui noisette de Ginny.

- Bien qu'habituellement je sois pour l'ingérence du ministère… dans les affaires du collège, ce n'est pas en faisant des galipettes avec la Directrice de Poudlard que tu amélioreras la condition des sorciers de Grande Bretagne, plaisanta McGonagall en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Hermione repoussa les draps, hagarde, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut aisément les quartiers de Minerva à Poudlard, mais la décoration y était différente. Sur une des tables de chevet, elle remarqua une photo sorcière. Minerva et elle s'y trouvaient, souriant à deux enfants, deux jeunes filles. Une ressemblait trait pour trait à Rose, à la différence que la fille avait les yeux verts. Quant à l'autre, elle avait les cheveux noirs de Minerva et des yeux presque aussi foncés. La neuvième sage regarda immédiatement sa main gauche. Une alliance était toujours à son doigt, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle portait habituellement.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

L'enchanteresse secoua la tête et fit un léger sourire à la directrice de Poudlard.

- J'ai du mal à me réveiller, balbutia-t-elle.

- Je vois ça. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, tu as des réunions ce matin, Madame la Ministre de la Magie.

La neuvième sage prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer son étonnement. Elle se souvint de sa seconde scolarité à Poudlard et des précautions qu'elle avait mises en œuvre pour ne pas laisser transparaître ce qu'elle était. Tout en se rendant dans la salle de bain, elle décida d'agir aussi normalement que possible.

Elle se doucha rapidement, passa des vêtements confortables et se rendit dans le salon. Elle trouva Minerva prenant son petit déjeuner tout en ouvrant des dizaines de courriers.

- De l'administratif en retard ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de sa femme.

- Juste les courriers arrivés cette nuit… marmonna McGonagall en déchirant une publicité pour des nouveaux bureaux anti-graffiti.

L'enchanteresse remarqua que sa femme lui avait préparé sa tasse de café et deux toasts avec de la confiture. Hermione avala rapidement son repas, embrassa Minerva, attrapa sa veste en cuir et quitta les appartements de la directrice de Poudlard.

Il était tôt ce matin-là, mais déjà quelques élèves traînaient dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle. Tous la saluèrent avec révérence et Hermione sourit aux élèves. Une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, elle courut jusqu'aux grilles et transplana pour le ministère. Elle avait des réponses à trouver et se dit qu'un petit tour à la bibliothèque serait un bon commencement. Malheureusement, elle ne put mettre de suite ses projets à exécution. A peine était-elle apparue dans le hall du ministère qu'un homme se précipita sur elle, plusieurs dossiers dans les bras. Avec surprise, Hermione reconnut Cornelius Fudge qui semblait paniqué.

- Madame la Ministre, par la grâce de Merlin vous êtes enfin là ! soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Hermione regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il était sept heures trente. Elle n'eut le temps de faire une remarque que Fudge l'emmenait aux ascenseurs.

- J'ai posé sur votre bureau les éditions du jour du Chicaneur et de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien évidemment, les Lestranges vous accusent de faire le jeu du lobby pro-moldu. C'est en première page de la Gazette. Lucius Malefoy, qui attend avec impatience la prochaine élection, tire une violente critique de votre action des derniers mois. Et il a engagé Dolores Ombrage pour mener sa campagne…

Il prit une courte inspiration et reprit avant que l'enchanteresse n'ait le temps d'en placer une.

- Heureusement pour vous, le Chicaneur vous a consacré six pages, soupira-t-il, ravi. Des informations ont filtré sur votre programme d'éducation et le peu qui a paru dans la presse a l'air de remporter l'adhésion de la communauté sorcière. Selon le dernier sondage paru, votre côte de popularité atteint 80%. Aussi, attendez-vous à des attaques régulières de la part du Parti SPAP.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et dévisagea un court instant Fudge qui sembla surpris.

- Un problème, Madame la Ministre ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, rien, juste un peu fatiguée…

Cornélius eut un sourire et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'homme s'engagea dans le couloir. Plusieurs employés étaient déjà arrivés et des hiboux volaient dans tous les sens. Hermione s'arrêtait tous les mètres pour serrer une main, saluer une personne, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages du Fudge.

Elle finit par arriver dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Devant elle, un téléphone et un gros pc à écran cathodique trônaient sur la surface boisée, à côté d'une pile de dossiers. Bertha Jorkins entra dans la pièce avec un plateau et servit un café accompagné d'un croissant à l'enchanteresse qui la remercia. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux deux quotidiens posés sur son bureau et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la date. 18 avril 1985.

- Votre rendez-vous de huit heures trente a été confirmé, commença Jorkins. Vous recevrez donc Messieurs Potter et Rogue pour la réorganisation du service des Aurors et des Langues de plomb. Vous trouverez leurs dossiers personnels dans la pochette bleue. A neuf heures trente, vous avez le débat sur TV Magique avec Monsieur Malefoy en salle de conférence numéro 2 pour le lancement de la campagne électorale.

Hermione regarda un court instant la femme devant elle et devina qu'elle était sa secrétaire.

- Mettez en avant votre bilan. Relisez vos notes et vos arguments, soyez sûre que Malefoy les connait par cœur. Il vous attaquera sur le moindre chiffre, la moindre statistique, ajouta Fudge. Il ne vous lâchera rien.

- S'il me gonfle, j'lui jette un silencio… maugréa l'enchanteresse.

Bertha Jorkins éclata de rire tandis que Cornélius fronçait les sourcils, mécontent.

- Madame la Ministre ! C'est sérieux ! grogna-t-il. Bon, je vous vois cet après-midi pour faire le point avant la conférence de presse hebdomadaire. Bonne matinée, Madame.

Fudge quitta la pièce de son pas rapide et Hermione, assez déboussolée, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Le dossier de projet sur l'éducation des sorciers de 6 à 11 ans est sur votre bureau, dans la pochette jaune. Il a été corrigé et annoté par Augusta Londubat. Elle trouve que vous avez une idée remarquable.

- Merci Bertha. Vous voulez prendre le café avec moi ?

Jorkins parut surprise, mais acquiesça vivement et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, une deuxième tasse apparut et la secrétaire s'en saisit.

- Asseyez-vous… proposa Hermione avec un sourire.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Madame la Ministre ? demanda Bertha, inquiète.

- Juste que je suis très contente de votre travail, répondit l'enchanteresse avec bonne humeur.

Bertha rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse.

- Merci Madame la Ministre… balbutia la secrétaire.

- Hermione… Appelez-moi Hermione.

- Je sais, vous me le dites souvent, mais…

La neuvième sage but une longue gorgée de café et le trouva délicieux.

- Pourriez-vous me rendre un service, Bertha ?

- Bien sûr, Madame la Ministre ! Tout ce que vous voudrez…

- Bon, ça reste entre nous… murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor avec bonne humeur. J'ai joué hier au Trivial Poursuit avec ma femme, et j'ai perdu lamentablement. J'aurais besoin d'un livre d'histoire de la magie couvrant le XXème siècle. Des dates m'ont échappée et…

- Je vous apporte ça dans vingt minutes !

Jorkins s'éclipsa en emportant sa tasse de café, laissant Hermione seule dans son bureau. L'enchanteresse se massa les temps du bout des doigts et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait avant son réveil était Ah Puch qui lui jetait un sort.

« Je sais qu'une question te hante depuis des années. Et je vais t'aider à y répondre. »

C'était les derniers mots du nécromancien. L'enchanteresse jeta sa tête en arrière et soupira. Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse. Elle savait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle était restée en 1955, avec Minerva McGonagall. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et pour le moment, c'était une vie des plus agréables.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de garder son sang froid. Chaque médaille avait son revers, et elle devait découvrir ce qui se passait réellement. Etait-ce un simple rêve, ou avait-elle été emmenée dans une réalité parallèle ? Après tout, avec Ah Puch, tout était possible.

Hermione attrapa son croissant et commença à le manger en parcourant le Chicaneur. Le quotidien vantait la modernisation de la société sorcière en matière de progrès technologiques avec la création du service NTIC (nouvelles technologies de l'information et de la communication), d'accès aux soins ou d'égalité sociale. Cependant, un encart en bas de la page trois attira son attention et elle avala de travers en découvrant la publicité. Elle toussa violemment, but une longue gorgée de café pour faire glisser le morceau de viennoiserie et relut les quelques lignes.

« Dans l'intimité d'Hermione Granger, par Bathilda Tourdesac, auteure de « Histoire de la magie ». Première biographie de la Ministre de la Magie, non autorisée et non censurée ! En vente dès demain chez Fleury and Bott. Pré-réservation recommandée ! »

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? lâcha la neuvième sage, éberluée.

Elle repoussa le Chicaneur pour se plonger dans la lecture de la Gazette et fut surprise de constater que le couple Lestrange était propriétaire du quotidien qui avait viré dans un extrémisme virulent. Avec leur journaliste vedette, Rita Skeeter, l'organe de presse était devenu la voix du parti SPAP, les Sang Pur Au Pouvoir. Et rien que la une du journal lui donnait la chair de poule.

« _Poudlard, le gouffre financier ! _

_L'école de magie et de sorcellerie vit à crédit depuis des années, le ministère renflouant les pertes dues aux faibles frais d'inscriptions que versent les étudiants. La Directrice de Poudlard, appuyée par sa femme qui, rappelons-nous, est Ministre de la Magie, refuse toute augmentation de ces frais pour soi-disant maintenir la mixité sociale au sein de l'établissement._

_« Tous les enfants sorciers ont le droit à une éducation de qualité ! » a tempêté Minerva McGonagall devant notre journaliste._

_Nous demandons à la Ministre de la Magie de réexaminer en toute indépendance la proposition de privatisation de Poudlard, pour maintenir la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé dans ce collège au niveau européen._

_Votre envoyée spéciale,  
Rita Skeeter »_

Elle continua à feuilleter les pages du journal et vit que toutes ses mesures étaient attaquées, aussi bien la fin de l'esclavage des elfes de maison, que la nationalisation de la banque Gringott's.

Trois coups secs furent frappés, sortant Hermione de sa lecture.

- Entrez !

Bertha Jorkins pénétra dans la pièce, trois gros livres dans les bras. Elle regarda l'enchanteresse un court instant et secoua la tête, navrée.

- Ne lisez pas ce ramassis d'âneries, Madame la Ministre. La campagne calomnieuse de Lucius Malefoy à votre encontre ne marche pas. Les gens ne sont pas dupes. Dix ans que vos adversaires politiques essayent de vous faire tomber, et qui est toujours en poste ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'un blanc-bec à peine sorti de Poudlard. Votre expérience parle pour vous…

- Il faut se méfier des jeunes loups aux dents longues, rétorqua Hermione.

La secrétaire haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

- S'il devient Ministre de la Magie, j'immigre en France ! Bref, j'ai vos ouvrages, finit par dire Jorkins en posant les livres sur le bureau. Et la prochaine fois que vous jouerez, faites-moi le plaisir de gagner !

- Bertha, vous êtes au courant de cette biographie qui sort demain ? demanda la neuvième sage.

Jorkins eut un sourire enjoué et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- J'ai réussi à avoir un exemplaire par une amie dont la femme du frère travaille chez l'imprimeur. Je l'ai lu cette nuit...

- Je dois m'en inquiéter ? interrogea l'enchanteresse du bout des lèvres.

- Absolument pas ! C'est Malefoy qui doit se faire du mouron ! C'est… extraordinaire, comme livre. Franchement, nous avons de la chance de vous avoir, Madame la Ministre ! Sur ce, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver…

Et Bertha sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée. Hermione se jeta sur le premier livre de la pile et l'ouvrit frénétiquement. Elle parcourut rapidement l'index et se rendit à la page 250 de l'ouvrage, au chapitre 30 intitulé : Ascension et défaite de Voldemort.

« _Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, a tenté d'instaurer le chaos au milieu des années soixante. Entouré de fidèles appelés les mangemorts, Jedusor avait pour but de prendre le contrôle des grandes instances sorcières, telles que le ministère ou la banque Gringott's. Un climat d'incertitude et de suspicion s'installa progressivement, les disparitions et les assassinats politiques se multipliant. Une résistance s'organisa sous la bannière d'Albus Dumbledore qui créa l'ordre du Phénix._

_Le 1__er__ juin 1969, alors que Jedusor était en pleine apogée, lui et ses fidèles décidèrent d'attaquer le ministère. Les Aurors et les Langues de plomb résistèrent vaillamment, et beaucoup de ces combattants d'élites moururent au combat. Alors que la situation paraissait désespérée, Hermione Granger et Minerva McGonagall se sont engagées dans la bataille. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux sorcières sont ressorties du ministère, traînant derrière elles le cadavre de celui qui aimait se faire appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Pour lire le récit détaillé de la bataille au ministère, se rendre à l'annexe cinq en fin d'ouvrage. Autres chapitres se rapportant à ces évènements : Albus Dumbledore, grandeur et décadence (chapitre 35), Gellert Grindelwald, l'amant maudit (chapitre 21), Hermione Granger, la voix des nées de moldus (chapitre 40), Minerva McGonagall, l'Ecosse libre (chapitre50) _»

Hermione referma le livre, songeuse, alors qu'on frappait à sa porte. Bertha passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et eut un petit sourire.

- Messieurs Rogue et Potter sont arrivés.

- Vous pouvez les faire patienter cinq minutes ? demanda Hermione en prenant la pochette bleue contenant les informations.

Alors que Bertha fermait la porte derrière elle, l'enchanteresse compulsa rapidement les informations qu'elle disposait sur ses visiteurs.

Severus Rogue était Langue de plomb depuis trois ans, et s'était marié en 1979 avec Lily Evans.

- Merde… marmonna Hermione en découvrant que le couple avait donné naissance à un fils, Harry Rogue, le 31 juillet 1980.

Lily était professeur de potion à Poudlard. Elle passa au dossier de James Potter et alla de surprise en surprise. L'ancien Gryffondor avait intégré le centre de formation des Aurors à la fin de scolarité à Poudlard et avait épousé Helen Greengrass le 7 janvier 1980. Deux filles étaient nées de cette union, Daphnée et Astoria.

- Astoria Greengrass… murmura la neuvième sage, plongeant dans ses souvenirs. C'était le nom de la femme de Drago Malefoy…

On frappa à sa porte et elle ferma les dossiers qu'elle fit glisser sur un coin de son bureau.

- Entrez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Deux jeunes hommes en uniforme pénétrèrent dans son bureau et la saluèrent.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit-elle doucement en se saisissant d'un calepin vierge et d'une plume. Café, thé ?

- Rien, merci Madame la Ministre… refusa poliment Rogue.

- Je veux bien un thé, s'il vous plait, demanda James, intimidé.

Hermione se leva, traversa son bureau et ouvrit la porte.

- Bertha ? Vous pouvez nous servir deux thés s'il vous plait ? Avec ou sans sucre, James ?

- Euh… deux sucres s'il vous plait, madame la Ministre.

- J'ai entendu ! s'exclama Jorkins. Je vous emmène ça de suite.

L'enchanteresse retourna s'assoir et regarda avec un sourire les deux hommes devant elle.

- Severus, comment va Harry ?

Le Langue de plomb parut surpris et se mit à bafouiller.

- Bien… très bien, je vous remercie.

- Et vous James ? Pas trop dur d'élever deux filles ?

- Vous savez ce que c'est, Madame la Ministre. Quoi que Rose était plutôt sage, d'après elle. Si seulement Astoria pouvait prendre exemple…

- Bien, je vous ai fait venir car vous êtes jeunes dans le métier, et que vous avez encore, je l'espère, un regard neuf sur vos différents services. J'aimerais réorganiser les tâches et les fonctions des deux juridictions, et il ne faut pas compter sur…

Elle se tut un instant, ouvrant rapidement un dossier pour chercher les noms des responsables des deux services.

- … Maugrey et Edgecombe pour me faciliter la tâche. Donc, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de vos métiers respectifs, de vos difficultés. Je ne veux aucun tabou. S'il y a un manque de moyens, un manque d'effectifs, dites le moi.

Potter et Rogue échangèrent un regard étonné, puis finirent par hocher la tête.

- Messieurs, je vous écoute.

Cependant, son téléphone sonna et elle eut un regard d'excuse pour ses visiteurs. Elle décrocha le combiné et soupira.

- Hermione Granger…

- Maman ! C'est Rose…

- Salut ma chérie. Je suis en réunion et…

- J'ai compris, je fais vite. D'après le médicomage, j'accouche demain. Les vêtements pour nourrisson sont à Poudlard ou à votre appartement d'Edimbourg ?

- Je n'en sais rien, demande à ton autre mère.

- J'ai pas le temps, tu peux lui faire un hibou qu'elle me les apporte ce soir ? Entre ma valise pour la maternité à faire et Sirius qui court partout surexcité, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête !

- D'accord, je m'en occupe tout à l'heure, répondit Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Merci maman. Je te laisse… Sirius veut m'aider en faisant le ménage, conclusion, les rideaux prennent feu. Aguamendi ! Lâche ta baguette, chéri, et va t'allonger, tu me fatigues ! Bises maman ! Je te tiens au courant.

Rose raccrocha et Hermione posa lentement le combiné sur le téléphone, perplexe, toutes les informations que cette conversation venait de lui fournir tournant dans sa tête.

- Désolée, messieurs. Nous en étions où ?

* * *

Ginny se précipita sur sa femme qui était inanimée sur le sol. Elle la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réveiller, sans succès. L'enchanteresse avait un visage serein.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? rugit-elle en regardant Ah Puch.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire et les Hauts présents se mirent à rire.

- Elle est dans un rêve qui ne prendra jamais fin, répondit le nécromancien d'une voix posée.

- Je vous garantis qu'elle s'en sortira ! Elle trouvera le moyen ! rétorqua Rose en s'avançant pour mettre son poing dans la figure du Haut.

Pansy l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet. Ah Puch secoua la tête et regarda les deux sorcières.

- Oui, effectivement, elle pourrait trouver la sortie. Mais croyez-moi, elle ne le voudra pas.

- Et pourquoi ? cracha le professeur de vol.

- Parce qu'elle découvre actuellement ce que serait sa vie si elle était restée dans le passé, auprès d'une certaine personne, dit doucement le nécromancien. Une question qui la hantait depuis des années. Elle a enfin sa réponse. Et je crois qu'elle lui plait.

Ginny détourna le regard du Haut pour le poser sur Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière conservait un visage impassible. La plupart des sorciers se tournèrent vers la rousse, puis suivirent le regard noir du professeur de vol qui dévisageait la directrice de Poudlard.

- Miss McGonagall, on peut dire que vous savez tirer le meilleur de chaque personne qui a la chance de croiser votre route… murmura Ah Puch avec un sourire.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? Un petit commentaire ? ^^

Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end qui, j'espère, sera ensoleillé !

Reposez-vous bien, et à la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	10. Une Guide dans la tourmente

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous ? Perso, j'susi vénère ! On a eu un super début de semaine, beau et chaud et tout, et là, gros temps de merde pour le week-end ! Non, ça ne se fait pas ! Que font les politiques ? mdr

Enfin bref, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça a donné un gros coup de speed à Sygui et moi-même pour la suite des évènements ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une Guide dans la tourmente**

Ginny eut un léger vertige et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

- Vous avez renvoyé Hermione en 1955 pour un simple baiser échangé après une cuite ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Ah Puch éclata d'un rire froid et retourna s'assoir sur son trône.

- Miss McGonagall, voulez-vous expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé entre vous et votre Sage, ou souhaitez-vous que je m'en charge ?

La directrice de Poudlard fit un pas en direction du Haut mais William l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Et si je vous coupais la langue ? proposa calmement Minerva.

- D'accord, je m'en occupe. Je vais vous narrer une belle histoire d'amour. Un beau soir de mars 1955, deux sorcières se rencontrèrent dans ce que vous appelez l'Allée des embrumes. Une chambre fut louée dans un hôtel pas très loin, une bouteille d'alcool fut vidée et des secrets furent révélés…

Minerva leva sa baguette mais Yuki Yamashi fut plus rapide. La Haut agita mollement sa main et la directrice de Poudlard fut violemment projetée contre un mur. Ah Puch haussa un sourcil et, remarquant que la sorcière se relevait difficilement, titubant, il eut un sourire.

- Elle est plutôt coriace. Je reprends donc. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, et entamèrent une activité que Sage et Guide n'ont pas l'habitude de… Bref, vous voyez le tableau. Cependant, Miss McGonagall ici présente fut prise de remords et mit fin à ce qui aurait pu devenir une soirée inoubliable. Tout ça à cause d'un anneau argenté au doigt de Miss Granger… Mais bon, elles étaient déjà dénudées, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.

Ginny dévisagea avec fureur la directrice, sonnée, qui s'avançait vers le groupe de sorciers. Du sang coulait le long de son cou, ce qui faisait craindre une blessure à l'arrière du crâne. William alla l'aider, passant son bras dans le dos de sa tante.

- Vous ! rugit Ginny. Je devrais vous…

- On a une apocalypse sur le feu, coupa sèchement Merlin. Alors, vos engueulades de cocues, on s'en cogne !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'apocalypse… gloussa Yuki avec un sourire narquois.

- Et que comptez-vous faire, un Sage en moins ? ricana Talleyrand en désignant Hermione inconsciente sur le sol.

- On va gagner du temps, répondit Marylin. Elle finira bien par sortir de ce rêve.

- Hmmm, je ne crois pas, répondit pensivement Ah Puch. Miss McGonagall a des… arguments convaincants.

* * *

Hermione débrancha le micro accroché à sa chemise et remercia chaleureusement l'animateur des débats. Elle se leva gracieusement et, tandis qu'elle marchait vers la porte de la salle, elle sentit le regard froid de Lucius Malefoy posé sur elle.

- Un problème, monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, ingénue.

Elle récupéra sa veste en cuir accrochée au portemanteau et soupira en voyant Dolores Ombrage fondre sur elle.

- C'est joli comme veste. Ca doit coûter une fortune… attaqua la chargée de campagne.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout d'avoir les moyens de l'acheter. Encore faut-il pouvoir la porter… rétorqua Hermione, acide.

Ombrage glapit et allait rétorquer quand Lucius leva la main pour couper court à toutes diatribes.

- Ce fut un beau débat, Madame la Ministre… dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

- Effectivement. Quoi que je ne comprenne pas vos allusions à l'autogestion de l'Ecosse, au lobbying écossais qui ferait pression sur le ministère...

- Et bien, ils ont leur propre justice, leur propre police, ce qui ne se fait pas dans les autres régions de notre pays.

- Oui, je me suis calquée sur ce qui se passe dans le monde moldu. Inutile de répandre partout la rumeur que ma femme y est pour quelque chose. La prochaine fois, faites-moi le plaisir d'ouvrir le Times avant de parler…

- Le Times ? répéta Malefoy, perplexe.

- Un journal moldu, expliqua Hermione.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent, comme si l'enchanteresse avait prononcé une quelconque vulgarité.

- Sur ce, j'ai à faire. Bonne journée, lâcha froidement Hermione avant de s'éclipser.

Elle traversa le ministère, songeuse, et finit par s'arrêter au service d'Etat Civil. Elle avait besoin de réponse et savait où en trouver quelques-unes. Dès qu'elle entra dans les bureaux, les employés se levèrent pour aller saluer la ministre. Hermione serra chaleureusement les mains tendues et s'assit devant le bureau d'une certaine Aurora Runcorn.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Madame la Ministre ?

- En fait, j'ai besoin d'un extrait d'acte de naissance, d'un certificat de mariage et des fiches d'état civil de mes filles, pour une inscription à une assurance vie. Vous savez qu'on nous demande toujours dix millions de papiers… soupira la neuvième sage.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! J'ai les mêmes soucis avec la mutuelle. Je traite votre demande de suite, Madame.

- Des problèmes avec notre mutuelle ? Faites-moi un hibou et j'en parlerai avec le service concerné, proposa Hermione.

La fonctionnaire eut un sourire ravi et, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione retourna dans son bureau les parchemins à la main. Apparemment, elle était née à Dublin le 19 septembre 1925, et s'était mariée avec Minerva McGonagall le 18 avril 1958. Rose était née le 31 mai 1960, et Margaret le 15 février 1962.

- Le 18 avril ? Merde ! maugréa Hermione. C'est l'anniversaire de mariage aujourd'hui !

A peine assise sur son fauteuil que sa secrétaire frappa et entra tel un ouragan.

- Madame la Ministre ! Il y a un colis pour vous de Bathilda Tourdesac !

Elle donna le paquet à l'enchanteresse qui en ôta d'un geste souple l'emballage. C'était le livre écrit par l'historienne, accompagné d'un mot.

« _En espérant avoir retranscrit fidèlement votre parcours et votre pensée.  
Je vous souhaite bon courage pour les futures élections et vous assure de tout mon soutien._

_Cordialement,_

_Bathilda Tourdesac_ »

- Bertha, pouvez-vous faire livrer un bouquet de fleurs à Poudlard ?

- Pas besoin, sa Directrice vient d'arriver au ministère et se dirige vers nous… répliqua Jorkins avec un sourire amusé.

- Putain, j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de mariage ! gémit Hermione.

- J'y ai pensé pour vous, répondit doucement la secrétaire. Dans le casier de votre bureau, vous trouverez deux billets pour un opéra de Mozart, la Flute enchantée, une boite de chocolat aromatisé au whisky ainsi qu'une petite carte. Je peux la retenir cinq minutes le temps pour vous de la rédiger.

- Merci Bertha, vous êtes irremplaçable. Je vous dois combien ?

- Vous oubliez toujours que les factures vous arrivent directement le jour suivant. Rassurez-vous, tout comme la grande majorité des sorciers, les commerçants vous font confiance !

Jorkins quitta le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Hermione se saisit de sa plus belle plume et pour une fois, ne sécha pas à rédiger. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire à la directrice de Poudlard.

« _Ma chère Minerva,_

_Bien que 1958 soit sur tous nos papiers, 1955 restera à jamais dans mon cœur comme le début de notre vie._

_Je t'aime,_

_Hermione_ »

L'enchanteresse glissa la carte dans l'enveloppe alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait. La neuvième sage leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Minerva qui ferma derrière elle pour s'avancer vers sa femme.

- Bon anniversaire de mariage, mon amour ! s'exclama Hermione en tendant les chocolats, les places d'opéra et la carte.

La directrice de Poudlard eut un sourire en déballant ses cadeaux.

- Je reconnais bien là le goût sûr de Miss Jorkins, dit Minerva avec un rictus amusé.

Hermione eut l'air embarrassé et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié… murmura piteusement la ministre de la magie.

- Comme chaque année ! se moqua gentiment la directrice de Poudlard.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je peux t'emmener déjeuner, si tu le souhaites.

Minerva eut un léger sourire en tirant sa baguette et lança un informulé sur la porte.

- J'avais d'autres projets, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

L'animagus agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'Hermione forma une pile à même le sol. Satisfaite, Minerva rangea sa baguette et avança, telle une prédatrice, vers Hermione qui se mit à rougir.

- Je… j'étais entrain de travailler ! couina la neuvième sage.

L'animagus posa ses lèvres sur celle de la Ministre pour faire taire les protestations. L'enchanteresse ferma les yeux alors que les doigts de McGonagall caressaient sa joue.

- Tu es partante ? murmura la directrice, effleurant à nouveau les lèvres de sa femme.

Hermione frissonna. Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Embrasser Minerva était une chose. Passer à l'acte, alors que la veille au soir elle était dans la chaleur des bras de Ginny, en était une autre.

« Prétexte une réunion avec n'importe quoi, un dossier à rendre en urgence, une… »

Elle s'arrêta de penser alors que McGonagall lui ôtait délicatement sa chemise, pour déposer de multiples baisers sur ses épaules.

- Alors ? insista l'animagus.

- J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut… murmura Hermione, attrapant la directrice de Poudlard par les hanches pour l'allonger sur son bureau.

Alors que les vêtements tombaient les uns après les autres sur la moquette et que les caresses s'intensifiaient, Hermione ne pensait pas à son autre vie. Tandis que les vagues de plaisir s'emparaient d'elle, elle se surprit à souhaiter rester dans cette époque.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux sorcières étaient nues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La respiration courte, Minerva souriait en voyant le visage béat de sa femme.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, murmura McGonagall, mais j'ai eu l'impression de revivre notre première fois…

- C'était absolument… magique, répondit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

La ministre de la magie s'étira mollement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Minerva.

- Tu penses qu'on a le temps de remettre ça ? murmura-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Tu as du travail, et moi aussi. Mais je t'assure que ce soir, tu n'y couperas pas.

Les deux sorcières se levèrent pour se rhabiller à regret.

- Au fait, Rose a besoin de frusques de naissance ou je ne sais quoi, se rappela Hermione.

- Et c'est maintenant qu'elle y pense ! soupira McGonagall. C'est bien ta fille, à se rappeler qu'elle a besoin de vêtements la veille de son accouchement. Elle avait neuf mois pour me les demander.

Minerva réajusta son chignon et eut un léger sourire.

- Je m'en occupe après la réunion des professeurs. En espérant qu'elle n'aura pas perdu les eaux d'ici là…

McGonagall embrassa une dernière fois Hermione et l'enlaça tendrement.

- A ce soir mon amour.

- J'ai hâte d'y être… murmura l'ancienne préfète en chef.

Une fois seule, Hermione se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, heureuse et détendue. L'appréhension de la matinée avait disparu pour laisser place à un sentiment de plénitude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son agenda et remarqua que son prochain rendez-vous avait lieu vers seize heures avec Fudge, pour la préparation de la conférence de presse. L'annonce de son projet d'éducation, visant à créer des écoles primaires sorcières pour améliorer les connaissances des plus jeunes, allait être faite ce jour.

- Finalement, je suis une bonne ministre ! se dit-elle avec amusement en reprenant le livre d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait délaissé plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle s'installa confortablement et reprit sa lecture. Mais rapidement, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- C'est incohérent… Ca ne se peut pas ! marmonna-t-elle en finissant le chapitre sur Gellert Grindelwald.

D'après ce qui était écrit, suite à la mort de Jedusor, Albus Dumbledore aurait libéré Gellert de prison et tous deux se seraient attaqués à Poudlard. Le directeur cherchait apparemment à la tuer alors qu'elle enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal. Un combat s'était déroulé dans le parc à deux contre une, et l'enchanteresse en était sortie victorieuse. Cependant, si elle avait tué Gellert en 1970, comment le mage aurait-il pu l'envoyer dans le passé en 2011 ?

Un long frisson parcourut le corps de la neuvième sage. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris de ses multiples aventures temporelles, aussi bien que suite à une résurrection, à l'utilisation d'un retourneur de temps ou d'un mauvais sort lancé, c'était de repérer les anomalies temporelles. Et elle avait mis le doigt sur l'une d'entre elles.

- Il y a une chose à vérifier… se dit-elle en attrapant sa veste.

Elle sortit de son bureau et appela sa secrétaire.

- Bertha, je serais absente jusqu'à seize heures…

- Je prends les messages ! A tout à l'heure, Madame la Ministre !

Hermione salua son employée et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage. Tout en tournant les talons pour disparaitre dans un craquement sonore, les paroles de Merlin lui revinrent en mémoire.

« La même essence magique ne peut pas se trouver deux fois dans un même espace temps… »

Et c'est ce qu'elle allait vérifier. En 1985, Hermione Granger allait sur ses six ans. Aussi, quand l'enchanteresse apparut devant la maison de son enfance, elle croisa les doigts. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce monde dans lequel elle se sentait si bien.

La neuvième sage sauta souplement par dessus de la barrière blanche et se rapprocha de la fenêtre donnant sur le salon. Elle prit une grande inspiration et risqua un coup d'œil. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à la vision d'une femme qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années. Sa nourrice, qui jouait avec une petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

Hermione recula et quitta sans bruit le jardin. Elle s'assit quelques instants sur le trottoir, se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

- Ce monde n'existe pas. C'est un piège d'Ah Puch. Mais comment en sortir ?

* * *

Tandis que Ginny, le visage crispé par la fureur, tenait toujours sa femme dans ses bras et tentait de la réveiller, les sorciers essayaient de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se jouer devant eux. Cette histoire de voyage dans le temps les intriguait, mais pas autant que la vision d'une idylle entre la directrice de Poudlard et la Langue de plomb.

Cependant, des bruits de plus en plus inquiétants appelaient leur attention vers l'extérieur du palais royal. Alors que Rogue avait rejoint William auprès de McGonagall, Tonks et Rose s'étaient rapprochées des fenêtres de la salle du trône. Il y avait une ambiance indéniable au dehors. Des hordes de zombis convergeaient vers Buckingham, en plus grand nombre que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà eu à affronter.

- Je pense qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant ici, mais dehors, le ménage s'impose, réfléchit l'Auror à voix haute.

- Vous n'aimez pas les histoires d'amour ? fit Pansy qui s'approchait d'elles en tirant sur une cigarette.

- Quelle que soit l'histoire en question, on ne coupera pas à l'apocalypse, rétorqua Rose l'air sombre.

- Je regroupe les Aurors et on sort nettoyer la place, les Sages trouveront à s'occuper à l'intérieur, continua Tonks avant de s'éloigner vers la troupe des sorciers. Ron, James, par ici ! William et Bill aussi !

- Et moi, je convoque Hirfitt et Arkhan, je n'aurai pas trop de mes deux chimères pour venir à bout de tous ces squelettes ambulants ! A croire que c'est Halloween ! maugréa la dixième sage, plantant là son amante.

- Bon, ben si on n'a pas besoin de moi ici, je vais retourner compter les points là-bas, fit tout haut la Serpentard en se dirigeant vers Ginny et Hermione.

Ginny voyait avec angoisse de multiples sentiments animer le visage de sa femme inconsciente. Elle voulait croire qu'elle allait revenir, mais n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle lui avait menti à propos de Minerva. Peut-être Ah Puch avait-il raison. Peut-être n'était-elle finalement pas celle qu'Hermione aimait.

Elle secoua la tête et serra les dents. Non, Hermione l'aimait. Elle devait arrêter de douter d'elle. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire pour renforcer ce sentiment. La danse qu'elles avaient eue dans ce petite restaurant, quelques semaines plus tôt, le fait que la neuvième sage ait dormi dans le couloir devant leur porte, le soir de l'enterrement d'Harry, son opposition farouche à Molly… Hermione avait toujours défendu son couple, même dans les moments critiques.

Certes, l'enchanteresse avait eu une pseudo-aventure avec McGonagall. Mais Ginny connaissait les circonstances qui avaient conduit sa femme à ce faux pas. Oui, Hermione lui avait menti en omettant sciemment de raconter ce qui s'était déroulé après le baiser. Mais la rousse était prête à lui pardonner si la neuvième sage sortait de ce rêve.

- On prendra un nouveau départ… murmura Ginny en embrassant le front de la brune.

- Que c'est mignon, se moqua Yuki, toujours accoudée sur le trône.

- Ferme-là, Miss Monde de supermarché, rétorqua Pansy qui balança sa cendre sur la moquette. J'aimerais bien savoir si j'vais avoir deux belles-mères célibataires !

Le professeur de vol jeta un regard furieux à la médicomage tandis que Rose s'approchait des Hauts.

- Une question, Ah Puch. Si tu meurs, le sort lancé sur ma mère disparaîtra ? demanda l'animagus.

- Selon les lois magiques millénaires et immuables, oui, répondit le nécromancien, amusé.

- Et bien, levons le sort… marmonna Rose en encochant une flèche sur la corde de son arc.

- J'ai peur que cela soit plus difficile que tu ne le penses, petite sage…

Le nécromancien claqua des doigts et les quatre Hauts zombifiés se dirigèrent vers Rose, sous le regard amusé de Yuki. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas à aller très loin car Merlin, Marylin, Aliénor et Chaka se jetèrent sur eux.

- J'm'occupe du grand con avec sa canne ! s'exclama Merlin en lançant un sort à Talleyrand. Marylin, tape-toi la cow-girl, j'pense que tu vas te faire plaisir ! Aliénor, tu t'occupes de la bourgeoise empoudrée et Chaka, dégomme-moi le cureton à deux balles !

Marylin Monroe tira ses dagues et engagea un combat avec Calamity Jane tandis que Chaka donnait un coup de lance en direction de Clément. Rose en profita pour attraper Hermione inanimée et la jeter sur son épaule sous le regard effaré de Ginny.

- Je vous mets à l'abri et je retourne me battre. Veille sur maman H jusqu'à son réveil, d'ac ? dit rapidement la jeune femme en s'éloignant des Sages et des Hauts qui commençaient à faire trembler les murs de Buckingham.

Ginny acquiesça et Rose déposa sa mère dans un recoin éloigné de la salle quand elle entendit Tonks aboyer des ordres.

- Il faut les empêcher de rentrer à tout prix ! s'exclama l'Auror.

La dixième sage se précipita vers l'entrée du château et vit les sorciers, en ligne, jeter sort sur sort. Minerva était assez pâle et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert. Rose posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa marraine et l'attira à elle.

- Retourne à l'intérieur te faire soigner par Pansy.

- C'est bon, tout va bien ! rétorqua sèchement la directrice de Poudlard.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu vas te faire tuer, si tu restes comme ça…

Minerva roula des yeux et finit par gagner la salle du trône tandis que Rose conjurait ses chimères. Hirfitt apparut au milieu de la cour du château, écrasant sous ses pattes plusieurs morts vivants.

- Tue-moi le plus possible de ses saloperies ! cria Rose tandis qu'Arkhan s'envolait. Il faut leur exploser le cerveau.

- Avec plaisir, gronda le lion en découvrant ses canines.

La créature magique leva une patte et l'abattit sur un groupe de zombis qui commençait à gagner les marches du palais. Quand il l'enleva, il ne restait qu'une bouillie compacte de morts vivants.

* * *

Minerva tapait du pied nerveusement, son regard vissé sur le combat qui se déroulait entre Sages et Hauts. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ah Puch et Yuki avaient l'air de prendre plaisir à ce divertissement.

- Arrêtez de bouger ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous soigne ! gronda Pansy en refermant la plaie de sa baguette.

- Dépêchez-vous, répondit sèchement McGonagall. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour un simple bleu.

- Un simple bleu ? s'étouffa Pansy. Vous étiez ouverte sur près de six centimètres… Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de cerveau dans une tête de Gryffondor car le votre aurait déjà pris froid !

Le regard de la directrice glissa sur le côté et elle regarda, attristée, Ginny qui serrait toujours Hermione dans ses bras. La rousse murmurait des paroles que l'animagus devinait encourageantes.

« Hermione… Dépêchez-vous de vous tirer de ce rêve. On a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main… »

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? Un commentaire, un pronostic, un coup de batte cloutée ? ^^ Le lien "review" est fait pour vous ! ^^

Sygui et moi même vous souhaitons un bon week-end ! Reposez vous bien et à la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	11. Rejoindre la réalité

Hey hey !

C'est l'heure de l'upload du vendredi ! Sygui se joint à moi pour vous remercier de vos reviews, elles nous font toujours chaud au coeur !

Trêve de blabla, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Rejoindre la réalité**

Hermione était toujours assise sur le trottoir, le regard vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

- C'était trop beau, comme existence ! soupira-t-elle. Maintenant, va falloir que je sorte de là… Mais comment ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et chercha une des failles du monde créé par Ah Puch.

- Trouve un truc, par les couilles de Merlin ! jura-t-elle. T'es sortie des enfers en tuant un…

Soudain, elle s'interrompit et un léger rictus étira ses lèvres. Elle se leva rapidement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai besoin de mon katana. Il doit être à Poudlard.

Sans plus attendre, elle disparut dans un craquement sonore pour apparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant les grilles de l'école de magie. Elle traversa le parc en courant et déboula dans le château. Les quelques élèves présents la saluèrent avec révérence et l'enchanteresse leur fit un signe de la main tout en se précipitant vers les quartiers privés qu'elle partageait avec Minerva.

La neuvième sage fouilla consciencieusement le salon et la chambre pour finir par trouver son arme rangée dans un placard. Hermione l'accrocha comme à son habitude dans son dos et quitta promptement ses appartements pour se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice. Après tout, avant de quitter ce monde, elle pouvait bien voir Minerva une dernière fois.

Sur le trajet, elle sentit une légère angoisse l'étreindre. Son plan était normalement sans défaut. Dans le livre d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait feuilleté plus tôt dans la journée, elle n'avait trouvé aucune mention de Sage, de Haut et en conclut qu'Ah Puch et consort étaient inconnus du grand public. Et si les lois magiques s'appliquaient dans ce rêve, elle quitterait ce monde en tuant le nécromancien.

Elle frappa trois coups légers à la porte et entra sans y être invitée. McGonagall leva le nez d'un parchemin et parut surprise.

- Tu sèches encore des réunions ? demanda l'animagus, amusée.

Hermione fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément. Minerva répondit avidement au baiser et les deux sorcières finirent par se séparer.

- En quel honneur ? interrogea la directrice, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour te remercier… Sans toi, je n'en serais pas là. Pour te dire que je t'aime… murmura Hermione.

Minerva attira sa femme à elle et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu as ressorti ton arme ? s'inquiéta l'animagus.

- Ouais, j'vais faire un steak de Malefoy… grommela Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Ne fait pas ça en présence de témoin, j'aimerais éviter de te rendre visite à Azkaban ce soir, se moqua McGonagall.

- Je plaisante. En fait… commença la neuvième sage.

La directrice l'interrompit en levant la main.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu as besoin de ton katana, ça me suffit. Fais juste attention à toi… dit doucement Minerva.

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle. En regagnant les grilles du parc, l'enchanteresse se sentait mal à l'aise. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était dans ce rêve, mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

- Tu dois regagner la réalité ! se gronda-t-elle en transplanant.

En arrivant dans le temple d'Ah Puch, le cœur n'y était pas. Ses pas la conduisirent malgré elle dans la salle où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois le nécromancien. La momie n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était en partie régénérée et semblait dormir paisiblement.

- A nous deux ! soupira Hermione en tirant son katana de son fourreau.

- Tu es là, Sage… résonna une voix grave. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- Il faut que je regagne mon monde… répondit Hermione avec rancœur.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ? interrogea la voix, légèrement surprise.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais tout ceci n'est pas réel… Je ne peux pas fuir mes problèmes dans des faux semblants.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? insista Ah Puch.

- Ginny, Rose, mes amis que vous êtes sûrement entrain de combattre… répondit froidement l'enchanteresse en se rapprochant de la momie.

- Et Miss McGonagall ?

Hermione secoua doucement la tête.

- Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Je me suis faite une raison. Dans une autre vie, qui sait ?

- Donc, tu viens me détruire en pensant que ça te ferait regagner ton monde.

- Exactement, répliqua durement l'ancienne Gryffondor en levant son arme au-dessus du cadavre. Si j'ai bien retenu ce que Rose m'a dit, il suffit de te couper la tête et de t'arracher le cœur…

Un rire éclata dans la salle et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-elle.

- Oui, me tuer est nécessaire… Mais ce n'est que la première étape. Pour quitter définitivement ce monde, il faut que tu tues ce qui te retient ici.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement alors qu'un froid glacial s'emparait d'elle.

- Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? poursuivit Ah Puch, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Je… je ne peux pas faire ça… balbutia Hermione, choquée.

- Mais puisque tu es sure que ce n'est qu'un rêve… ajouta la voix, pernicieuse.

- Je ne peux pas tuer Minerva.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution…

- J'en trouverai une autre ! hurla Hermione en donnant un grand coup rageur de katana.

La tête de la momie se détacha du reste du corps pour tomber et rouler sur le sol. L'enchanteresse ouvrit la cage thoracique du cadavre du tranchant de sa lame et plongea sa main gauche entre les côtes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle tira un coup sec et jeta par terre le cœur desséché de son ennemi pour l'écraser d'un coup de talon.

Elle lâcha son arme qui tomba dans un bruit métallique, s'assit à même le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues froides tandis que ses épaules se soulevaient à intervalle régulier. Il lui était impossible de tuer Minerva. Plutôt rester dans ce monde que de commettre un tel acte.

« Hermione… Dépêchez-vous de vous tirer de ce rêve. On a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main… »

Minerva… L'enchanteresse releva la tête et chercha la présence de la directrice autour d'elle. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devenait folle, à entendre des voix.

« Ma chérie, reviens s'il te plait… Si tu te réveilles, je te promets d'oublier toute cette histoire… »

L'enchanteresse se releva et essuya ses larmes. Cette fois, elle était sure d'avoir bien entendu. C'était Ginny. La neuvième sage prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et réfléchir correctement. Apparemment, en tuant Ah Puch dans ce rêve, la frontière avec la réalité avait commencé à s'estomper.

- Ginny… murmura Hermione.

Elle ramassa son arme et son visage redevint impassible. Elle glissa son katana dans son fourreau et se résigna.

- J'arrive, tiens bon.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard au temple, tourna les talons et transplana pour Poudlard. Le cœur lourd, elle fit le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Minerva pour la deuxième fois dans la journée. Elle tentait de calmer le tremblement de ses mains alors qu'elle frappait trois coups légers avant d'entrer.

Minerva leva une nouvelle fois le nez de ses papiers et dévisagea l'enchanteresse.

- Un problème, ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Hermione s'approcha de la directrice d'un pas lourd, la mort dans l'âme.

- J'ai… je… J'ai juste besoin de t'embrasser… murmura la neuvième sage.

Minerva eut un petit sourire, se leva et contourna son bureau pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. L'enchanteresse sentit les lèvres chaudes se presser contre les siennes. Elle serra contre elle la directrice et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour que la langue de Minerva puisse caresser la sienne. Hermione posa sa main sur la poitrine de sa Guide.

- Je t'aime… murmura Hermione alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue. Je t'ai toujours aimé…

- Moi aussi, soupira McGonagall, les yeux fermés, un sourire extatique étirant ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolée…

- De quoi ? demanda la directrice.

- Avada Kedavra… murmura l'enchanteresse.

Les yeux de Minerva s'ouvrirent en grand, la stupeur et la douleur se mêlant au vert émeraude alors qu'un jet de lumière verte la frappa de plein fouet. L'animagus s'écroula sur le sol, morte.

- Je suis désolée… Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée ! gémit Hermione en s'agenouillant à côté de la directrice. Mais je…

Elle tenta de ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et ferma les yeux.

- Je vais regagner ma réalité. C'est ce qui compte. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment tuée…

Cependant, les secondes, les minutes s'écoulaient et l'enchanteresse était toujours là.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-elle. J'aurais dû repartir !

« Pour quitter définitivement ce monde, il faut que tu tues ce qui te retient ici. Il n'y a qu'une solution… »

Les paroles du nécromancien lui revinrent en mémoire et elles prirent un nouveau sens. L'horreur de la situation la frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas Minerva qui la retenait ici. L'enchanteresse se leva en titubant et ramassa un coupe-papier qui traînait sur le bureau.

- C'est moi… murmura-t-elle. C'était moi depuis le début. J'aurais pu éviter cela…

Elle contempla le corps sans vie de la directrice et sa main ne trembla pas quand elle se plongea l'arme dans le cœur. Une douleur fulgurante s'empara d'elle et, dans un dernier soubresaut, elle s'effondra à côté du cadavre de McGonagall. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était deux émeraudes vertes qui avaient perdu leur éclat.

* * *

Tonks était épuisée. Leur groupe arrivait à tenir pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elle lança un sortilège qui atteignit une créature dont la tête explosa. Le problème étant que dès qu'elle en tuait une, des dizaines semblaient surgir de nulle part.

Bill et William avaient l'air de résister, faisant mouche à chaque sortilège, le professeur de métamorphose ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire une blague à chaque créature occise. James, quant à lui, restait silencieux et attaquait inlassablement. Ron et ses frères jumeaux grommelaient un « Pour maman… » dès qu'ils détruisaient un mort vivant.

Cependant, la vague des assaillants se rapprochait inexorablement des marches du palais.

- Faudrait penser à un repli stratégique… murmura William à la commandante des Aurors.

- Pas forcément, répondit Bill en désignant l'horizon.

Tonks plissa les yeux et remarqua un groupe fondre sur les lignes arrières des zombis. Au loin, elle reconnut les cheveux blonds cendrés de Luna Lovegood.

- La cavalerie arrive ! se réjouit William en redoublant d'effort.

- On va les prendre en étau… murmura Tonks. Ils ne sauront plus sur quel front attaquer… Fred, tu peux les prévenir à l'intérieur ? Reviens vite !

Le farceur acquiesça et partit en courant. Il traversa rapidement le couloir pour arriver dans la salle du trône. Les Sages se battaient contre les Hauts sous le regard attentif d'Ah Puch et de Yuki Yamashi, tandis que Ginny tentait de réveiller Hermione. Pansy, Rogue et Minerva couvraient les deux femmes, empêchant qu'un sort ne les atteigne.

- Le deuxième groupe est là ! s'exclama Fred en voyant par la fenêtre Alice et Franck Londubat jeter des sorts sur les morts vivants.

- Pour une bonne nouvelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! répondit Merlin en attrapant Talleyrand par les épaules.

Le premier Sage prit son élan, fit pivoter le Haut et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur une des portes de la salle. L'ancien ministre passa au travers du bois et tomba lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Ok les enfants, on écoute papa. Tout ce qui n'est pas Sage dégage ! On a besoin de place pour travailler, et on n'a pas le temps de changer les couches !

Fred commença à partir quand Ginny s'opposa aux consignes de l'enchanteur.

- Je reste avec Hermione !

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit que Talleyrand ne s'était pas encore relevé. Le Sage se dirigea vers la rousse et l'attrapa par le col.

- On s'occupe de ta femme, t'inquiète pas. On pourra pas se battre si on doit limiter nos pouvoirs pour pas vous blesser. Donc, t'embarque la dirlo, son sous-fifre et la docteur salope et vous vous tirez avec les autres le plus loin possible. Car va y avoir pas mal de grabuge. Et dis à ta fille de pointer son cul ici !

Ginny voulut résister mais Rogue la saisit par le poignet et l'emmena hors de la salle, suivi par McGonagall. Cependant, Pansy resta là, adossée contre le mur et s'alluma une cigarette.

- T'as pas compris les consignes ? grogna Merlin.

- La docteur salope va rester car premièrement, elle est assez grande pour se défendre, et que deuxièmement, qui dit grabuge dit blessures. Vous aurez besoin de moi.

- Comme mes couilles, toujours entre mes jambes… Fais comme tu veux, mais ne te fais pas tuer !

Et sur ces paroles, l'enchanteur s'éloigna pour foncer sur Talleyrand qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, murmura Pansy, amusée.

Alors qu'elle observait les différents combats dans la salle, un faible gémissement attira son attention. Elle baissa les yeux et eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant qu'Hermione ouvrait les yeux. Pansy s'accroupit et aida la neuvième sage à s'assoir.

- Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda la médicomage, inquiète.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux surpris et dévisagea un instant l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Où suis-je ? murmura l'enchanteresse.

Une idée germa dans la tête de l'ancienne Serpentard. Pansy eut un léger sourire et prit la langue de plomb dans ses bras.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Tu es enfin revenue ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la médicomage embrassa passionnément la neuvième sage.

- Ma chérie ? balbutia l'ancienne préfète en chef, paniquée, en mettant fin au baiser. Me dit pas que je suis encore dans un rêve et qu'on est mariées…

- Un rêve ? Oui, je sais que notre couple est idyllique et que nous vivons une existence parfaite, mais tout cela est bien réel, mon amour… répondit Parkinson de sa voix douce, en caressant lascivement la joue de la langue de plomb.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, la médicomage éclata de rire.

- Non, rassure-toi, je me tape toujours ta fille, lâcha Pansy, amusée.

- Merci mon Dieu ! soupira la neuvième sage.

Hermione recula son coude et mit son poing dans la figure de la médicomage qui accompagna le mouvement, limitant l'impact.

- Ca t'apprendra à me prendre pour une conne ! râla l'enchanteresse.

- Ok, j'l'ai mérité. Mais franchement, fallait que je la fasse, c'était trop tentant. Tiens, voilà mini-Granger…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la médicomage alors que Rose pénétrait au pas de course dans la salle du trône.

- Tout est sous contrôle dehors, l'évacuation du bâtiment est en cours, vieux machin ! lança la dixième sage à Merlin qui évita une attaque de Talleyrand.

- Super ! On va pouvoir se lâcher ! ricana l'enchanteur.

Cependant, Ah Puch claqua des doigts et tous les Hauts semblèrent disparaître une fraction de seconde avant de réapparaître aux côtés du nécromancien.

- On fait une pause… dit doucement Ah Puch. Je crois que Miss Granger vient de nous rejoindre.

Hermione se leva et tira son katana de son fourreau avant de se planter à quelques mètres du Haut.

- Effectivement… répondit-elle froidement.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de votre petite expérience ?

- J'ai une raison de plus pour vous tuer…

- Ca ne vous a pas plu ? demanda Ah Puch, faussement peiné. J'ai un peu suivi vos aventures, c'était plutôt agréable…

- Oui, sauf la sortie, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, furieuse.

- Mais avez-vous retiré quelque enseignement de votre… vie de rêve ? Parce qu'elle avait un but. Je ne fais pas les choses gratuitement, vous savez…

- Et la fin du monde, c'est pas gratuit ? s'emporta Rose.

Ah Puch éclata de rire et regarda, amusé, la jeune femme.

- Justement non. Quel intérêt y-a-t-il à gouverner un monde sans personne à diriger ?

- Aucun, répondit Pansy en inspirant une bouffée de nicotine. C'est pour ça que Voldemort, dans son guide « La sociopathie pour les nuls » préconisait d'éliminer seulement les opposants. Votre but n'est donc pas de diriger le monde. Quel est-il réellement ?

Le nécromancien haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis sourit.

- J'aime votre façon de penser. En effet, la gouvernance du monde ou sa destruction m'importe peu. Je cherche juste des réponses…

* * *

Ginny agita sa baguette et se débarrassa de son agresseur. A ses côtés, Neville évitait les coups, lançait sort sur sort tandis que Luna couvrait ses arrières. Un peu plus loin, Minerva arriva en courant et se débarrassa en un seul coup de baguette de Dolores Ombrage. La place devant le palais était quasiment vide et les rares zombis qui restaient tentaient de s'enfuir.

La rousse sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta. Elle pivota et donna un coup de poing dans le visage de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, se rendant compte trop tard que c'était Tonks.

- Désolée ! s'excusa le professeur de vol.

- Pas grave… grommela Nymphodora. On se replie à l'abbaye de Westminster.

- Et les autres ? demanda Ginny.

Tonks regarda sa montre.

- Il est près de vingt heures. La prophétie doit s'achever à minuit. Je te promets qu'à minuit une on est de retour ici. Les Sages doivent faire leur job. Nous, on a fini…

La rousse hocha la tête et Tonks commença à aboyer des ordres. Les sorciers se regroupèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement, la baguette à la main, vers l'abbaye. Sur le chemin, ils achevèrent les quelques morts vivants qui traînaient et finirent par gagner, épuisés, le monument des couronnements.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur un banc alors que James et Ron fermaient les grandes portes du bâtiment. Tonks jeta quelques sortilèges de protection et parut satisfaite.

- On a ramené des vivres ! s'exclama Neville en ouvrant un grand sac à dos.

Ron se précipita vers son ami et attrapa deux sandwiches. Cependant, la rousse n'avait pas faim, l'angoisse lui rongeant l'estomac. Elle parcourut l'assemblée des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Où sont Severus et Minerva ? finit-elle par demander à Ollivander qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Je n'en sais rien, très chère, répondit le fabriquant de baguette.

- Merde… marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Ginny se dirigea vers Tonks et l'interpella.

- T'as pas vu Rogue et McGo ? lança-t-elle.

- Je suis là, répliqua William en agitant la main.

- Pas toi ! Ta tante ! rectifia le professeur de vol, exaspérée.

- Elle était derrière moi avec Severus et… commença Bill.

- Et ils ne sont pas là, coupa Tonks.

Nymphodora et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

- Merde ! grogna Tonks.

- Et j'ai l'impression que Parkinson manque aussi à l'appel, murmura Ginny.

La rousse sentit son cœur se serrer. Une fois de plus, tout allait se jouer sans elle.

- Faut que j'y aille ! finit-elle par dire.

- Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua Tonks.

- C'est ma famille qui est là-bas ! contra le professeur de vol.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Ca me déplait autant qu'à toi, mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Hermione m'arracherait les yeux.

- Si elle en sort vivante…

Tonks eut un sourire apaisant.

- T'inquiète pas pour elle. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut se sortir de cette situation sans se casser un ongle, c'est bien elle !

* * *

Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Tout ce carnage pour des réponses ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Ca te va bien de me poser cette question, vu ce qui t'a tourmenté pendant des années… rétorqua Ah Puch, amusé.

- Et vous les avez trouvées, ces fameuses réponses ? ajouta Pansy en écrasant sa cigarette.

- J'ai déjà une idée plus précise, mais ce n'est pas encore ça… répondit le nécromancien.

Hermione entendit du bruit derrière elle et tourna légèrement la tête. Son regard croisa les yeux verts de Minerva et son cœur rata un battement.

- Oui, je comprends l'effet que la directrice a sur toi, après la fin… mouvementée de ton rêve. Maintenant que les Guides sont là, nous allons pouvoir discuter entre gens raisonnables.

- Je vais surtout t'arracher le cœur et retirer tes dents une à une… dit froidement Hermione.

- Allons bon, tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir pourquoi je t'ai envoyée dans ce rêve ? Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai mis à feu et à sang ton monde ? demanda Ah Puch.

- Parce que vous êtes complètement con et fou ? proposa Rose.

Yuki Yamashi éclata de rire, mais arrêta immédiatement en voyant le regard noir du nécromancien posé sur elle.

- Non. Je veux juste savoir qui nous contrôle, nous les Hauts et les Sages.

- Comment ça ? répliqua la neuvième sage.

Merlin s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, suivi de Marylin, d'Aliénor et de Chaka.

- Hermione Granger, t'es-tu déjà demandée si tu disposais de ton libre arbitre ? murmura Ah Puch. Ou si toute ta vie, tous tes actes étaient déjà écrits ?

- Un peu des deux, je suppose. Une trame existe, et libre à nous de la modifier.

- C'est ce qu'on veut te faire croire, répondit doucement le Haut. En réalité, nous ne sommes que des pions sur un échiquier. Sans volonté propre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir qui joue la partie…

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! ALors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est ce que vous aviez imaginé ? Un petit commentaire ? Une réflexion ? N'hésitez pas, la review est faite pour vous ! Sygui et moi vous souhaitons un super bon week-end et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bises,

Link9


	12. Révélations

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici l'uploade du vendredi... ENJOY ! ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles font super plaisir ! Continuez comme ça ! ^^

Bref, sans plus de blabla, voici le nouveau chap. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Révélations**

Christophe Colomb regardait, éberlué, Hermione qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Tu sais de quoi il parle ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Nous serions contrôlés ? ajouta Cassandra. Il y aurait quelque chose au-dessus de nous ?

- Bien sûr. Il y a Dieu, répondit Jacques sérieusement.

Rose attrapa un livre et l'envoya en plein visage du deuxième sage.

- Jacques ! C'est pas le moment pour tes délires mystiques ! râla la jeune femme.

- Délires mystiques ? s'étouffa le templier, rouge de colère.

- Si un vieux barbu dirigeait le monde, ça se saurait, ajouta Attila en grognant.

- Mais il y en a un ! Merlin ! plaisanta Cassandra.

- Arrêtez ! Bande d'hérétiques ! rugit de Molay en frappant du poing sur la table.

- A force de vivre avec les moldus, on finit par gober n'importe quelle fable… maugréa la dixième sage.

- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter le divin ! s'étouffa Jacques de Molay.

- Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre sérieusement le débat ? tonna Christophe. Il y a donc une chose au-dessus de nous. Il faut savoir ce qu'elle est, depuis quand elle est là et à quoi elle sert.

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! soupira Rose.

Jacques se leva et foudroya l'assemblée du regard.

- Mécréants… siffla-t-il en dévisageant les Sages.

Il quitta d'un pas vif la salle du Conseil et claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Maintenant que l'empêcheur de réfléchir en rond est parti, si on se mettait à chercher dans nos bouquins pour savoir de quoi parle Ah Puch ? proposa Christophe.

- Vaudrait mieux écouter le nécromancien, coupa Trelawney. Il a l'air d'être plus avancé sur la question.

Les Sages hochèrent la tête et se concentrèrent sur les images qui s'animaient sur la table du Conseil.

* * *

Ginny regardait autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper de l'abbaye, quand elle sentit Tonks qui l'observait. L'Auror s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

- Un problème ? demanda Tonks, suspicieuse.

- Aucun, rétorqua calmement la rousse. Je m'assurais que les zombis ne pouvaient pas entrer…

- Tu cherchais peut-être un moyen de nous fausser compagnie ? insista l'Auror en fronçant les sourcils.

- Absolument pas ! s'offusqua faussement le professeur de vol.

- Mouais… répliqua Nymphadora, peu convaincue. Il y a plein de choses à faire, si tu t'ennuies. Il y a des blessés à soigner. Tu pourrais aider Cho…

- Je ne suis pas très délicate, coupa Ginny.

- Des repas à servir…

- C'est pas parce que je suis une Weasley que je suis automatiquement une copie conforme de ma mère ! rabroua la rousse.

- Bien ! s'exclama Tonks en levant les bras au ciel. Fais quelque chose d'utile mais arrête de tourner en rond.

Et l'Auror s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Ginny. Elle avait eu la chance d'être élevée avec Fred et Georges, les pros de la diversion, et d'avoir côtoyé pendant des années quelques Serpentards, Severus en tête. Aussi, elle avait appris pas mal de choses. La première étant qu'un mauvais coup était plus efficace si préparé à plusieurs, et qu'il fallait choisir avec soin ses complices.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers ses frères jumeaux qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Les gars, j'ai besoin de vous… murmura la rousse.

- On t'écoute frangine ! répondit Fred.

- Et vu ton sourire, ça va être bon, ajouta Georges.

La rousse s'assit en face d'eux et chercha rapidement Tonks du regard.

- Voilà le truc… L'Auror en chef me garde cloitrée ici alors que Rose et Hermione se trouvent au milieu de Hauts assoiffés de sang. Et je ne sais même pas si ma femme est sortie de son rêve !

- Et tu veux y aller pour filer un coup de main, chuchota Georges.

- Exact. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à me tirer discrètement, conclut le professeur de vol.

- Es-tu seulement consciente du danger d'aller à Buckingham Palace ? demanda Fred.

- Evidemment ! râla Ginny.

Les deux frères jumeaux échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

- C'est juste ce qu'on voulait savoir. J'ai une ébauche de plan, on va l'améliorer… commença Georges. Il y a une crypte à côté avec une sortie menant à l'extérieur.

- Cependant, Tonks a l'air de te surveiller de près, ajouta Fred en saluant de la main l'Auror. Il va donc falloir faire diversion.

- Et ça, c'est votre rayon… marmonna Ginny.

- Exact ! Alors tiens-toi prête et laisse faire les pros…

* * *

Merlin jeta un regard incrédule à Ah Puch.

- Tu penses donc que nous ne prenons pas nos propres décisions ? demanda l'enchanteur en haussant un sourcil.

- Pendant notre vie terrestre, c'est sûr. Et je sais qu'Hermione Granger partage mon opinion. Celle qui siège au Conseil, tout du moins… Que j'aimerais discuter avec elle ! Mais je vais vous expliquer cela. Je sais qu'il est dur d'encaisser que de simples humains ont prise sur leur vie alors que nous, Les Hauts, les Sages, les Guides, sommes privés de libre arbitre.

Il fit une courte pause, rassemblant ses idées, puis reprit d'une voix douce.

- Je vais prendre des exemples parlants pour vous expliquer que notre volonté n'importe pas en ce bas monde. Tout est régi dans notre vie, même les choses les plus simples. Pendant ta première vie, Hermione Granger, tu es tombée amoureuse de Ron Weasley. Au bout de plusieurs années, tu passes enfin à l'acte et tu l'embrasses…

La neuvième sage grimaça à ce souvenir lointain.

- Résultat, deux heures après, vous mourrez tous les deux, soupira Ah Puch, ennuyé. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui t'était destiné.

- Mais ça prouve que j'ai pu prendre une décision, répliqua l'enchanteresse.

Ah Puch eut un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas des robots. Mais si ce qu'on veut ne rentre pas dans le plan de la force qui nous gère, crois bien que nos décisions seront vite contrecarrées.

- J'ai fait le vœu de revenir d'entre les morts ! rétorqua bravement Hermione.

Le nécromancien éclata de rire.

- Oui, bien sûr… Tu étais aux portes de la mort, tu étais épuisée et ton seul souhait était de retourner te battre et souffrir ? Sérieusement… Tous avaient abandonné, tu n'aurais pas dû faire exception. Cependant, quelque chose a tiré les ficelles pour te suggérer ce souhait.

Le Haut dévisagea la femme face à lui.

- Tu n'es apparemment pas encore convaincue. Je pourrais te citer des dizaines et des dizaines de situations au cours desquelles tu as eu l'impression d'avoir fait tes propres choix alors qu'ils t'étaient imposés. Je vais juste prendre un dernier exemple où effectivement, tu as fait un choix qui a été avorté. Cette fameuse nuit de 1955…

Hermione tourna la tête vers Minerva qui écoutait attentivement, l'air impassible.

- Les choses entre toi et ta Guide avançaient plutôt bien, tu avais pris la décision de passer outre ton mariage, ta famille pour un moment de pur bonheur. Cependant, Miss McGonagall t'en as empêchée, prétextant l'alliance que tu avais au doigt.

- J'ai certains principes, répondit l'écossaise. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

- Dit celle qui vit depuis des années avec un homme sans être mariée et qui a commencé par une relation purement physique sur son bureau à Poudlard ! s'exclama Ah Puch en riant.

Rogue fit un pas en avant et toisa le nécromancien.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites… murmura de sa voix doucereuse le maître des potions.

- Je ne juge pas, répondit le Haut. Je mets juste le doigt sur la mauvaise foi. Honnêtement, Miss McGonagall… A l'époque, vous étiez ivre, vous aviez une femme qui s'offrait, elle était nue, vous en aviez envie, elle aussi, et vous ne connaissiez pas son épouse qui allait naître des décennies plus tard…

- Perso, j'l'aurais sautée… fit Pansy en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Pansy ! s'exclama Rose, outrée.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Faut arrêter l'hypocrisie ! rétorqua la médicomage en tirant une courte bouffée.

- Voilà la réaction normale, reprit Ah Puch. Mais elle a été contrecarrée par je ne sais quoi. Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, c'était juste t'envoyer dans un rêve qui relatait une des multiples possibilités de ton existence, si tu avais eu le choix de tes décisions.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Toute vie a ses bons et mauvais côtés, et celle que vous m'avez montrée était trop parfaite, rétorqua froidement Hermione.

- Il n'y avait aucun piège, répondit le nécromancien. J'ai fait quelques petites erreurs, car concocter une réalité alternative en deux minutes est assez délicat, mais ta vie aurait pu s'approcher de la perfection si tu étais restée avec ta Guide. Cependant, tu n'en as pas eu le choix. As-tu compris maintenant, Sage ?

Hermione blêmit légèrement.

- C'est impossible. Ma résurrection a corrigé des erreurs… balbutia la langue de plomb.

- Ta vie a basculé le jour où votre voyante a fait la prophétie concernant Potter. Une erreur que tu as chèrement payée. Avec l'accomplissement de la prophétie et sans l'intervention de… nommons cette chose la force, ta femme finissait avec le survivant, tu n'aurais pas tué Voldemort… Cela t'aurait-il contrarié ? Probablement pas. Mais ce qui nous dirige, oui. Chaque Sage, chaque Haut a connu une existence plus que mouvementée. Dans quel but ? Pourquoi nous faire subir toutes ces épreuves auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas échapper ? Cette histoire de destin n'est qu'une invention qu'on nous sert depuis la création de nos Conseils pour nous voir mener une lutte sans merci les uns contre les autres.

- Admettons que vous ayez raison. Nous ne disposons pas de notre libre arbitre. Nous ne sommes qu'un amusement pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Que comptez-vous résoudre en provoquant tout ce cirque ? En quoi la fin du monde va-t-elle apporter des réponses ?

Ah Puch se pencha légèrement en avant, le regard pétillant.

- Nous agissons depuis des siècles avec des règles qui nous ont été imposées. C'est l'heure de les déjouer…

* * *

Georges sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le déroula sur un des bancs de la vaste pièce.

- Très chère sœur, nous t'avons préparé un fabuleux plan d'évasion… murmura-t-il après s'être assuré que Tonks n'était pas dans le coin.

- Donc, tu prends la porte du fond, tu passes devant la chapelle et ce sera la deuxième porte sur ta gauche, poursuivit Fred. La crypte est transformée en musée, mais il y a un petit soupirail par lequel tu peux te glisser…

- En espérant que tu n'aies pas trop grossi, ricana Georges.

- Très drôle ! grommela Ginny en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Allez, racontez-moi.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Pour la diversion, il y a deux possibilités. Soit on s'occupe juste de Tonks, ou on détourne l'attention de tout le monde, enchaîna Fred.

- Et chacun sait que plus c'est gros, plus c'est efficace ! ajouta son jumeau.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, du moment que je sors d'ici !

- D'accord. Donne-nous un petit quart d'heure et tu pourras t'éclipser… murmura Georges.

- Mais profite un peu du show avant, il va être grandiose ! conclut Fred avec un rictus goguenard.

* * *

- Déjouer les règles ? murmura Merlin.

- C'est bien ce que nous avons tous fait, répondit Ah Puch. Vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous ressusciter, contournant les règles immuables de la magie, vous avez envoyé deux Sages à la même époque, défié les règles du temps en tirant Miss Granger des bras de la mort et tenté de reconditionner un Héros…

- C'était en réponse à vos malversations ! rétorqua vivement Aliénor.

- Oui et c'était très bien pensé. J'imagine sans peine qui est derrière ce plan machiavélique… murmura le nécromancien en laissant glisser son regard sur la neuvième sage.

* * *

Christophe jeta un regard choqué à Hermione. Cassandra se leva et se pencha sur la table.

- Tu étais au courant ? murmura froidement la voyante.

- Il est plus avancé que moi dans les hypothèses, se contenta de répondre la neuvième sage. J'avoue ne pas m'être rendue compte de notre manque de marge de manœuvre sur terre…

Attila tapa sur la table qui trembla violemment.

- Tu peux être plus précise, Hermione ? menaça-t-il de sa voix grave.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et balaya la table du regard.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas, deux Conseils qui apparaissent comme ça ? Des Hauts, des Sages, des Guides, des Héros ? Nous vivons depuis des millénaires une partie aux règles bien établies mais sans savoir qui ou quoi nous les a imposées ?

- Oui, mais tout comme la création du monde ! rétorqua Rose. Ce sont des questions pour lesquelles les réponses nous sont inaccessibles…

- Dès nos premières séances au Conseil, reprit Hermione, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Aussi, j'ai paré à toutes éventualités. Avec votre consentement, bien sûr.

- Tu t'es servie de nous ! clama une voix.

Les Sages levèrent la tête pour poser les yeux sur Jacques qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Le templier approcha et tira son épée de son fourreau. Il pointa la lame en direction de l'enchanteresse qui resta calme.

- Tu as joué avec des forces qui nous dépassent… Tout cela va nous retomber dessus… murmura le deuxième sage d'une voix haineuse. Nous allons assister, impuissant, à la fin du monde et peut-être de notre conseil par ta faute !

Rose se leva et s'interposa entre sa mère et Jacques.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de nous battre, tempéra la dixième sage. Je suis sûre que nous allons gagner cette bataille. Et nous aurons tout le temps ensuite de réfléchir au problème qui se pose.

- Je l'espère, Rose. Je l'espère… murmura Cassandra.

* * *

Ah Puch se régalait des visages bouleversés tournés vers lui.

- Et voilà la dernière phase du plan : précipiter le monde dans l'apocalypse en espérant que ce qui tire les ficelles se dévoilera, conclut-il.

- Ce qui se produira si nous perdons. Ce qui n'arrivera pas ! grogna Chaka en levant sa lance.

- C'est enfin l'heure de la baston ? A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Merlin. J'étais redescendu pour tirer mon coup et pour me battre. Déjà que je me la suis mise sur l'oreille, je compte bien avoir ma dose d'hémoglobine. On va vous dérouiller, les filles…

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! s'exclama Ah Puch en claquant des doigts.

Les quatre Hauts zombifiés se jetèrent sur les Sages ressuscités.

- On les emmène ailleurs pour faire mumuse ! hurla l'enchanteur en attrapant Talleyrand par les épaules. Tout le monde dans l'aile ouest, y'a des petites choses fragiles ici…

L'enchanteur fit apparaître une boule d'électricité dans sa main, donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre du Haut qui se plia en deux et lui balança son sort en plein visage. Le premier sage attrapa l'ancien ministre des finances désorienté par les épaules et l'emmena au pas de course hors de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, ne restait dans la salle du trône que Rose, Hermione, Pansy, Minerva, Severus, Ah Puch et Yuki.

- Bien, nous sommes entre vivants… murmura le nécromancien.

La japonaise gloussa et se pencha vers le Haut. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles à voix basse et la jeune femme éclata de rire. Ah Puch se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de sa tunique une baguette en os tandis que la jeune femme faisait apparaître une boule de métal à pointes accrochée à une grande chaîne. Hermione resserrait ses doigts sur le manche de son katana.

- J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à converser avec vous, messieurs dames, mais l'heure est à l'action…

- Ok… Rose, tu t'occupes du nécromancien avec Pansy et Rogue. Minerva, vous m'aidez pour la Miss Monde ? murmura l'enchanteresse.

La directrice de Poudlard se rapprocha de son ancienne élève, sa baguette à la main. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard puis reportèrent leur attention sur la japonaise qui commençait à faire tournoyer sa masse au-dessus de sa tête.

- Alors, qui va la goûter en premier ? ricana Yuki, les yeux brillant d'une lueur démente. Mais rassurez-vous, y'en aura pour tout le monde…

* * *

Ginny s'impatientait, observant de loin ses deux frères. Ces derniers discutaient près de la chapelle des femmes d'Henry VII. A côté d'eux, Ron avalait son troisième sandwich.

- Mais ils se dépêchent ? grommela la rousse en regardant sa montre. Ca fait près d'une demi-heure.

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent dans la nef. Fred et Georges s'étaient levés, se disputant.

- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! commença Fred.

- Je te signale qu'on est jumeaux, donc à crétin, crétin et demi !

- Tu vas voir… s'exclama Fred en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

- Les mecs, calmez-vous… tenta Ron.

- Toi, ferme-là ! aboyèrent les deux jumeaux. T'as la bouche pleine c'est répugnant. Espèce de goret !

Ron se leva à son tour, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Hey ! J'vous permets pas !

- Et il va faire quoi, le petit Ronron ? ironisa Georges.

- C'est à moi de l'insulter ! coupa Fred. Le petit préfet chéri qui devait toujours compter sur Hermione pour avoir de bonnes notes…

Tous les sorciers s'approchèrent des trois Weasley qui étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Ginny vit Tonks se diriger vers les frères et en profita pour se glisser vers la porte donnant sur le corridor menant à la crypte. Elle ouvrit discrètement le panneau de bois et s'assura rapidement que personne ne la regardait.

- C'est fini vous trois ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour s'engueuler ? tonna la commandante des Aurors.

Tonks, change ta couleur de cheveux, t'es vachement plus aimable quand ils sont rose ! ricana Georges.

Le professeur de vol eut un sourire avant de quitter la nef. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se mit à courir dans le couloir. Comme l'avaient indiqué les jumeaux, elle passa devant une chapelle et s'engouffra deuxième porte sur sa gauche. La crypte était sombre et un silence pesant régnait. La rousse regarda autour d'elle et finit par remarquer le petit soupirail au-dessus d'une grande vitrine comportant des objets appartenant à la famille royale.

Ginny prit son élan et entreprit d'escalader la vitrine. Elle réussit non sans effort à se hisser et s'assit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

- Si on s'en sort vivant, je reprends le sport dès demain… marmonna-t-elle en haletant. Et d'accord ou pas, Hermione viendra avec moi !

Elle pensa un court instant aux poignées d'amour que sa femme avait perdues ces dernières semaines suite à l'entraînement de Merlin et eut un sourire attendri.

- Bon, c'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique ! se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le volet du soupirail et se rampa jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur. Une fois assise dans l'herbe enneigée, elle ferma derrière elle l'ouverture et se releva, fièrement.

- Comme les chats ! Quand la tête passe, tout passe ! dit-elle, amusée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et, après avoir tiré sa baguette de sa manche, se mit à courir en direction de Buckingham.

- Tenez bon les filles, la tornade rousse arrive…

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? Une envie de meurtre envers l'auteur ? N'hésitez pas, laissez une review ! ^^

Bises et passez un bon week-end,

Link9


	13. Les derniers moments d'un monde

Bonjour bonjour !

C'est vendredi, c'est chapitre ! mdr

Comment allez-vous ? Passé une bonne semaine ? Et là, c'est le weeeek-end ! (Lorie, sors de ce corps !)

Bref, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les derniers moments d'un monde**

Christophe était songeur et ses doigts tapotaient sur la table du Conseil.

- Il faut absolument mettre la main sur ce qui nous manipule depuis le début… murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Hermione se leva, ramenant sa cape noire contre elle, et se dirigea vers la vaste bibliothèque de la salle. Elle se saisit de plusieurs livres qu'elle lança aux Sages qui grimacèrent de concert.

- Pitié, pas les bouquins… gronda Attila.

- Tu la connais, on n'y coupera pas ! soupira Rose.

- Et on est censé chercher quoi, précisément ? demanda Cassandra, de mauvaise humeur.

La neuvième sage, les bras chargés d'ouvrages, se retourna vers la voyante.

- Les origines de la magie, la création du monde… Et dès qu'on aura trouvé ce qui nous a mis en place, on ira lui rendre une petite visite.

Jacques se leva et abattit ses paumes sur la surface boisée.

- Tu n'iras pas déranger Dieu ! Je t'en empêcherai ! rugit le templier.

Hermione posa ses livres sur la table et s'approcha du deuxième sage.

- Depuis le début, commença-t-elle d'une voix froide, tu contrecarres toute idée, toute action qui pourrait nous rapprocher de la vérité. A croire que tu n'es ici que dans le but de brouiller les cartes…

Jacques de Molay fit un pas en arrière.

- Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?

Il se rassit et attrapa un des livres.

- Si je cherche avec vous, cela te convaincra-t-il de ma bonne volonté ? demanda le deuxième sage, l'air furieux.

- Ce serait un bon début, conclut Rose.

* * *

Merlin profita des quelques secondes de répit que lui accordait Talleyrand encastré dans un mur pour faire un point rapide de la situation. Marylin ne s'en sortait pas trop mal face à Calamity Jane, mais Chaka et Aliénor étaient en grandes difficultés.

Le mur extérieur de la vaste salle dans laquelle ils se battaient n'était qu'un trou béant donnant sur le parc. L'enchanteur leva son bâton et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Le sol de la pièce se mit à trembler et Marylin leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici vivant ! s'exclama Merlin à l'intention des Sages.

Il n'eut le temps de lancer son attaque, Talleyrand ayant jeté un sort sur le sorcier. Le premier sage cria de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol et porta la main à sa poitrine.

- Merde… gémit-il en tentant de se relever.

L'enchanteur sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

- Je t'ai fait éclater la rate, le foie et un poumon… ricana le Haut en s'approchant, appuyé sur sa canne. Tu n'as plus que quelques minutes à vivre.

- C'est suffisant pour te faire crever, enfoiré… marmonna Merlin. Talleyrand, t'es vraiment de la merde dans un bas de soie.

- Le dernier qui a osé me dire ça était un empereur !

- Moi, j'suis enchanteur, connard ! Et le meilleur…

Merlin prit appui sur un mur et se leva difficilement.

- Je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire comme dégât en deux minutes…

* * *

Hermione rentra sa tête dans les épaules, évitant un coup de masse. Elle sentit un sortilège frôler son épaule pour se diriger vers Yuki qui l'évita souplement.

- Raté… marmonna Minerva en se mettant à côté de l'enchanteresse.

- Bien visé, en tout cas, répliqua la Langue de plomb en jetant un coup d'œil à la bataille qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

Rose avait décoché une flèche dans la jambe d'Ah Puch qui croulait sous les sortilèges répétés de Severus et Pansy. Cette dernière usait de sorts que l'ancienne Gryffondor ne connaissait pas, mais qui étaient particulièrement efficaces.

- En espérant juste qu'elle n'enseignera pas la magie noire à Rose, murmura McGonagall en levant sa baguette.

La Japonaise approchait des deux sorcières, faisant tournoyer sur le côté sa masse. Hermione déglutit, sentant que la prochaine attaque allait être violente.

- J'espère que vous allez durer longtemps… J'aime que mes jouets soient en bon état, ricana la Haute.

L'enchanteresse passa sa main sur la lame de son katana quand une voix résonna dans son esprit.

« - Hermione, on est dans la merde… Si tu veux pas te trouver noyer sous les Hauts, fais écrouler l'aile sur nous. Ces cons-là sont en assez mauvais état pour succomber à un éboulement…

- Merlin ? Mais… Et vous ?

- C'est le jeu, petite. On savait tous qu'on clamserait ici. Alors fait pas ta mijaurée, et écroule-moi ça ! »

- Minerva ! Essayez d'occuper Miss Monde pendant une minute, je reviens ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigea vers l'aile ouest.

Yuki voulut poursuivre l'enchanteresse quand un jet de lumière rouge lui barra la route.

- Pour le moment, c'est moi, ton adversaire… murmura McGonagall, la baguette levée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une vieille peau comme toi peut faire contre mon pouvoir ? ricana l'asiatique.

- Je croyais que ta culture respectait les anciens… Je vais t'apprendre les convenances.

Une fois éloignée des deux sorcières, Hermione posa ses mains contre le mur de séparation. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et envoya sa magie dans les pierres. Buckingham Palace se mit à trembler violemment et elle sentit les combattants derrière elle perdre leur équilibre.

« - Balance la sauce ! hurla Merlin dans son esprit.

- Merci pour tout, vieux fou. On se retrouvera là-haut…

- De rien gamine, ce fut un plaisir… »

Sur ces mots, l'enchanteresse envoya une nouvelle dose de magie et un bruit assourdissant retentit au loin, accompagné de cris hystériques. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence se fit et la neuvième sage sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« - Vache ! Ca fait mal au cul…

- Merlin ? Vous êtes vivant ? demanda la Langue de plomb, surprise.

- Non, bien mort… Ce qui est le cas de tout le monde dans l'aile l'ouest ! Bien joué chérie. Bon, je coupe la communication, j'ai plus de forfait et c'est le bordel en haut ! Bon courage pour la suite… »

Un hurlement résonna dans la pièce et Hermione se retourna vivement. Son regard s'agrandit d'horreur en remarquant que Minerva était à terre, l'os du bras gauche visible, tandis que Rogue gisait sur le sol, immobile, le visage couvert de sang.

- Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama rageusement l'Ecossaise en se relevant.

Et avant que l'enchanteresse n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement, McGonagall se jeta sur Yuki qui leva sa masse ensanglantée.

* * *

Ginny se débarrassa du zombi qui lui barrait la route et s'assit deux secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. C'était la troisième créature sur laquelle elle tombait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Westminster, et elle se demandait si elle finirait par arriver entière à Buckingham Palace, et surtout en temps et en heure.

Alors qu'elle profitait des quelques instants de repos qu'elle s'accordait, ses pensées glissèrent vers Hermione. La rousse soupira en se remémorant ses jeunes années à Poudlard. Comment la brune avait été compréhensive et à l'écoute alors que la première année se battait pour résister à l'emprise que le journal de Jedusor avait sur elle. Elle se rappela combien l'enchanteresse avait été triste et amère pendant sa troisième année, alors qu'Harry et Ron ne voulaient plus lui parler suite à l'affaire du balai. A l'époque, la jeune Weasley en pinçait pour le survivant, mais la donne allait vite bien changer.

Ginny se souvint avec émotion que son intérêt pour la jeune femme avait réellement commencé lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son cœur s'était serré alors que le nom d'Hermione Granger avait été prononcé comme champion de Poudlard. Elle avait tressailli, angoissée de perdre son amie. Puis les fausses révélations de Rita Skeeter sur une aventure entre les deux représentants de Poudlard l'avaient ennuyée, sans qu'elle ne comprenne à l'époque pourquoi, ni d'ailleurs le soulagement ressenti quand la quatrième année lui avait avoué que tout ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Le professeur de vol se rappela de la première tâche, de la jeune femme de quinze ans qui avait affronté un dragon, usant de sortilèges qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Elle avait été complètement éblouie par la brune, n'arrivant à détacher son regard. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle avait décidé de percer le mystère Hermione Granger.

Mystère qui s'était épaissi au fur et à mesure des semaines. Lors de la deuxième tâche, alors qu'elle reprenait conscience, la brune au-dessus d'elle, et qu'elle se noyait dans les yeux inquiets de la future enchanteresse, Ginny avait compris qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour la Miss Je Sais Tout de Poudlard. Mais la rousse savait qu'elle était trop jeune, pas assez mature pour comprendre exactement ce qu'elle vivait. Aussi, elle avait fait ses propres expériences. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la quatrième année qui était sortie du labyrinthe, tenant contre elle le corps de Dumbledore. La rousse s'était levée dans la tribune, les mains sur la bouche pour retenir le hurlement qui montait le long de sa gorge. Alors qu'elle avait cherché à rejoindre son amie sur la pelouse, cette dernière s'était déjà éclipsée pour aller sauver Harry, aux mains du faux Maugrey.

Ginny avait passé les jours suivants à chercher Hermione dans les couloirs de Poudlard, réussissant à la voir en tête à tête le jour du départ. Elle avait essayé de faire parler la brune, sans succès. Cette dernière avait le regard lointain et la rousse en avait profité pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Le professeur de vol eut un léger sourire. Juste en repensant à ce moment, elle ressentait encore la chaleur du corps de celle qui allait devenir sa femme. Et la rousse avait saisi l'opportunité de placer son premier pion.

« _Harry dit que ce n'est pas le mangemort qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe…_ »

Des années après, Ginny se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction qu'avait eu Hermione, qui avait confirmé les soupçons de la rousse. La brune s'était raidie dans l'étreinte, son visage était devenu impassible.

« _Qui l'a fait ?_ »

Hermione avait éludé la question et la conversation s'était arrêtée là. Ginny était alors partie retrouver Mickael Corner afin de lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

Et c'est au cours de sa propre quatrième année, alors qu'Hermione était sous l'emprise du médaillon de Serpentard, que la future professeur de vol comprit ce qu'elle ressentait pour la nouvelle préfète. Les paroles dures que la brune lui avait jetées au visage avaient été un électrochoc. Et quand finalement McGonagall, déjà elle, avait mis fin à l'influence néfaste de l'horcrux et qu'Hermione était venue s'excuser, Ginny sut qu'elle voulait cette femme. Sentiment qui fut plus que confirmé quand la brune la sauva au ministère.

Aussi, pendant les vacances précédant sa cinquième année, la rousse s'était jetée à l'eau. Hermione ayant enfin révélé la plupart de ses secrets, Ginny l'avait embrassée. Et ce baiser restait dans sa mémoire comme le plus beau qu'elle ait reçu.

Le professeur de vol se leva et se remit en route, en direction du palais royal. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : botter les fesses des Hauts qui menaçaient sa famille, prendre Hermione dans ses bras, la réveiller si ce n'est pas déjà fait et lui donner un baiser à couper le souffle.

* * *

Hermione se mit à courir en direction de la Haute mais arriva trop tard. McGonagall prit la masse dans le torse et tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée. L'enchanteresse agita la main et un mur de glace se dressa entre la directrice de Poudlard et l'asiatique qui s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal.

Le mur vola en éclats sous le choc et l'enchanteresse fonça tête baissée sur Yuki Yamashi. La neuvième sage plaqua la Japonaise au niveau des côtes et les deux femmes tombèrent sur le sol. Hermione se redressa, assise sur la Haute et lui décocha une droite en plein visage.

- Pansy ! Occupe-toi de Minerva et de Severus ! s'écria la neuvième sage en envoyant un deuxième coup de poing dans la figure de l'asiatique.

Un bruit sinistre se fit entendre et Hermione fut réjouie de voir qu'elle avait cassé le nez de son adversaire. Alors que Parkinson se dirigeait vers McGonagall et Rogue, la Langue de plomb enchaînait directs et uppercuts sur la Haute, toujours sous elle.

- Il est mort ! s'exclama Pansy, bouleversée, alors qu'elle se penchait sur le maître des potions.

- Evacue tout de suite Minerva ! répliqua Hermione en envoyant à nouveau son poing.

Cependant, Yuki leva la main et bloqua l'attaque. Un sourire dément étira les lèvres fines de la Haute alors qu'elle agita sa main libre. Hermione se sentit partir en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin, à côté de Pansy et de Minerva. Yamashi se releva et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

- Vous allez tous mourir… dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle ramassa son arme et se dirigea rapidement vers Pansy qui aidait la Directrice de Poudlard, à peine consciente, à se relever.

- Merde ! hoqueta la médicomage, en dirigeant sa baguette vers la Haute.

Hermione se leva et courut, s'interposant entre la Japonaise et les deux sorcières. Elle retint un cri de douleur lorsque Yuki la percuta de plein fouet.

- Partez tout de suite ! hurla l'enchanteresse alors que le genou de la Haute trouvait son ventre.

La neuvième sage se plia en deux sous la douleur. Elle recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber pour éviter un pied qui se dirigeait vers son visage. L'enchanteresse se retourna et tendit sa main vers la Haute. Un jet de lumière blanche fusa de ses doigts pour frapper son adversaire qui fit un bond en arrière pour percuter un mur.

Du coin de l'œil, la Langue de plomb vit Pansy qui passait un bras dans le dos de Minerva et les deux femmes partirent en direction de la sortie. Pendant ce temps, Rose tirait une flèche en direction d'Ah Puch. Ce dernier était entouré d'un halo de lumière noire et semblait éviter toutes les attaques de sa fille.

- Putain, l'est coriace ce con… grommela la dixième sage en décochant une deuxième flèche enflammée.

- Tu vas y arriver ? demanda Hermione en se mettant debout.

- Dans dix minutes, il est clamsé, l'enfoiré… grogna sa fille avant de se métamorphoser en panthère.

* * *

Pansy supportait le poids de McGonagall à demi-inconsciente et descendait les marches menant à la cour du palais. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Buckingham Palace et eut un pincement au cœur alors que les murs tremblaient dans un grondement sonore.

- Je dois y retourner…

La voix de la directrice de Poudlard n'était qu'un faible murmure et Pansy roula des yeux.

- Bien sûr ! soupira la médicomage. Commencez à ramper, j'fume ma clope et je vous tiendrai la porte !

- Je dois venger… commença Minerva.

- Je suis désolée que Severus soit mort. Mais ce n'est pas en subissant le même sort que ça va s'arranger ! Alors arrêtez de jouer votre Gryffondor martyr et laissez-moi faire mon job !

Parkinson fit s'assoir McGonagall sur un banc après s'être assez éloignées du palais. Elle examina rapidement la directrice et entreprit de soigner le bras de sa patiente. Le visage de Minerva était fermé mais son regard était empli d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme, d'une douleur que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Pansy en nettoyant rapidement le sang.

- Il s'est interposé… murmura froidement l'animagus. Ca aurait dû être moi.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Pansy se retourna vivement, sa baguette à la main. Elle soupira en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse de Ginny.

- Où sont Hermione et Rose ? demanda le professeur de vol en ralentissant son allure.

- Toujours à l'intérieur, répliqua Pansy. Et ta femme s'est réveillée.

Ginny allait s'y précipiter quand la médicomage lui barra la route.

- Laisse-moi passer ! s'exclama vivement la rousse.

- Pas question ! coupa Parkinson. Si on s'est tiré, c'est pour une bonne raison.

A ces mots, Buckingham Palace subit une nouvelle secousse, encore plus violente que la première. Les yeux de Ginny s'emplirent d'effroi, alors que le souvenir de la destruction de Poudlard lui revenait en mémoire.

- Faut que j'y aille… dit Ginny d'une voix lointaine.

Pansy délaissa quelques secondes McGonagall et attrapa Ginny par les épaules pour la secouer fortement.

- On se calme, belle-maman ! Je suis pas là pour veiller sur deux Gryffondors suicidaires. Dans ce palais, y'a deux Sages et deux Hauts qui se tapent méchamment sur la gueule. Si tu te trouves dans les parages, tu finiras en charpie ! Et c'est valable pour vous, professeur !

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre, en une parfaite imitation d'Hermione.

- Severus vient de mourir, alors retiens ta langue de vipère, s'il te plait, chuchota Parkinson à l'oreille de la rousse.

- Et tu proposes quoi ? rétorqua froidement Ginny. Qu'on reste là à attendre que le bâtiment s'écroule pour ensuite aller déterrer les cadavres ?

Sur ces mots, l'entrée du palais s'effondra sur elle-même, coupant tout accès au château. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sursauter alors que Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on n'a pas eu à patienter trop longtemps… marmonna la médicomage en s'allumant une cigarette.

La rousse voulut s'approcher de Buckingham Palace mais Parkinson la rattrapa par le bras.

- Tu restes ici ! gronda Pansy.

- C'est ma femme et ma fille ! s'exclama la rousse, morte d'inquiétude.

- C'est ma nana et ma deuxième belle-doche ! Egalité, balle au centre, on se calme et on réfléchit.

- Elles sont peut-être mortes !

Le palais trembla une nouvelle fois et la médicomage poussa un soupir de soulagement sous le regard noir de Ginny.

- Si ça tremble, c'est qu'elles sont vivantes ! Alors assieds-toi et fais leur confiance.

- La situation n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter, lâcha rageusement la rousse.

Les yeux de Pansy s'assombrirent.

- Bien sûr que si… Mais cela ne sert à rien de paniquer.

La médicomage retourna son attention sur Minerva qu'elle trouvait étrangement silencieuse. Pansy secoua la tête, navrée, en comprenant pourquoi. La directrice s'était évanouie sur le banc.

- Et bien voilà ! Avec tes conneries, j'vais faire crever ma patiente… Je sais que ça t'arrangerait, mais je te préviens, si McGo claque, j'dirais à ta femme et à ta fille que c'est de ta faute !

* * *

Hermione baissa sa main et sourit en direction de Yuki.

- Maintenant, plus moyen de t'échapper… murmura l'enchanteresse en faisant deux pas en direction de la Haute.

Cette dernière faisait tournoyer sa masse de plus en plus vite, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

- Je n'en avais aucune intention, gloussa l'asiatique.

- Rose ! Dès que tu en as fini avec Ah Puch, tu trouves un moyen pour te tirer de là ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse en ramassant son sabre.

La panthère rugit de mécontentement tout en évitant un sortilège du nécromancien.

- Obéis pour une fois dans ta vie ! gronda Hermione en marchant en arc de cercle, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de la Haute.

Elle passa sa main sur la lame de son arme qui se couvrit de flammes et d'électricité.

- Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, l'échauffement est terminé, commença calmement l'enchanteresse. Allez Miss Monde, viens prendre ta raclée…

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Et ça va être une grosse baston ! Les paris sont ouverts ! Alors... d'après vous, quels seront les résultats des matches Rose versus Ah Puch et Hermione versus Miss Monde ?

N'hésite pas à nous faire par de vos pronostics par review ! ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	14. L'Apocalypse

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, c'est Sygui qui vous fait l'uploade, car je n'aurai matériellement pas le temps de vous la faire en temps et en heure ! On l'applaudit donc bien fort ! ^^

Allez, trêve de blabla, et place à la baston !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : L'Apocalypse**

Cassandra, Attila et Christophe s'engueulaient copieusement, alors que Jacques parcourait un livre sans trop y prêter d'attention. Rose tentait de se concentrer malgré le bruit ambiant, tandis qu'Hermione tournait inlassablement les pages d'un ouvrage à la recherche d'un début de piste.

Soudain, quelqu'un tapa dans ses mains et les Sages levèrent les yeux. Les quatre derniers Sages venaient d'arriver, visiblement fatigués.

- On arrête les enfants, on pète un coup et on se détend du fion ! Papa est arrivé, on va pouvoir se mettre à bosser… ricana Merlin.

- Et bien, prends un bouquin et commence à chercher ! répondit Hermione en remettant le nez dans son livre.

L'enchanteur haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Son doigt caressa la tranche des ouvrages puis se saisit de l'un d'entre eux qu'il ouvrit d'un geste souple.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama, ravi, le premier sage.

Tous se retournèrent vers le vieux sorcier, surpris.

- T'as trouvé quoi ? demanda Rose, éberlué.

- Mon bréviaire des chansons paillardes ! répondit Merlin, réjoui. Je me souvenais plus de l'avoir planqué entre la Bible de Jacques et l'Histoire de Poudlard d'Hermione… J'vous en fais une ? J'ai la « p'tite Hermione », tiens… Un jour la p'tite Hermione, tripote-moi la…

- Merlin ! Bosse au lieu de faire le con ! lâcha Chaka en faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau.

- Ou sinon quoi, petit ? demanda l'enchanteur en bombant le torse.

- Je te colle ton bâton de sorcier où je pense, et sans magie…

La voix du roi des zoulous était un grondement et le premier sage leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si on ne peut plus rigoler ici… grommela-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il se saisit du livre que Rose parcourait et se plongea dedans.

- Hey ! C'est le mien ! rétorqua la dixième sage.

- Quoi ? Y'a ton nom dessus ? répondit narquoisement le premier sage.

Hermione se massa les temps du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a été tranquille pendant deux jours ! soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione fut désorientée quelques instants et regarda, hébétée, les éclats de bois éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle venait de traverser une porte et définitivement, cela ne faisait pas du bien.

Elle se releva difficilement, ramassa son katana et commença à grimper les marches de l'escalier devant elle. L'enchanteresse finit par atteindre le premier étage quand la voix de Yuki résonna au rez de chaussée.

- Où vas-tu, petite Sage ? gloussa la Haute.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Elle se concentra et sentit l'aura de son adversaire qui se déplaçait en-dessous d'elle.

- Serais-tu lâche, Hermione Granger ? demanda à nouveau Yuki.

« Non, il faut juste que je m'éloigne de Rose. J'ai besoin de place pour manœuvrer… » pensa la Langue de plomb.

Elle se glissa dans une vaste salle, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. L'ancienne Gryffondor gagna le fond de la pièce, à l'opposé de la porte et décida rapidement de ce qu'elle voulait faire. L'enchanteresse posa son arme à ses pieds, leva les mains et la salle de chargea d'électricité. Le courant parcourait les murs, le plafond, le sol. Quand la Japonaise mit le pied dans la salle, Hermione dirigea toute l'électricité qui se referma sur la Haute tel un piège.

Le corps de Yuki se contracta sous la violence de l'attaque. Ses mains s'agitaient, prises de spasmes, alors que la neuvième sage envoyait de plus en plus de puissance. Cependant, la jeune femme finit par dévisager l'enchanteresse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? demanda-t-elle en pouffant.

Hermione était comme pétrifiée alors que son adversaire laissait éclater son pouvoir. L'électricité disparut de la pièce, faisant place à un halo de lumière pourpre qui entourait la Haute.

- Je vais te montrer comment on se bat… murmura froidement Yuki.

L'enchanteresse déglutit en voyant la masse d'acier fondre sur elle.

* * *

Rose rugit alors qu'une large entaille apparaissait sur son flan. Elle prit appui sur ses pattes arrière et se propulsa vers Ah Puch, griffes en avant. A un mètre du nécromancien, elle fendit l'air de sa patte et des marques de griffures apparurent sur le torse du Haut.

Ah Puch, surpris, plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la panthère.

- Tu sais faire de la magie sous ta forme animale ? Je suis impressionné. J'en viens même à regretter de devoir te tuer…

Le nécromancien claqua des doigts et Rose regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Des milliers de rats arrivèrent de toutes parts, grouillant sur le sol, formant une mer de fourrure.

- Régalez-vous, mes amis… dit calmement le Haut.

Les rongeurs se précipitèrent sur le félin qui prit ses pattes à son cou. Cependant, les rats rattrapèrent la Sage et Rose sentit des dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir se planter dans sa chair. Elle bondit et reprit forme humaine avant de se réceptionner souplement sur le tapis persan.

- Hirfitt ! Arkhan ! Apparaissez devant moi ! hurla-t-elle en agitant sa main, repoussant d'un vent violent la première vague de rats.

Un boule incandescente traversa la salle du trône et percuta violemment le sol en le faisant trembler. Le lion majestueux se déplia comme il put, son dos touchant le plafond de la salle. Il fit une courte révérence à la jeune Sage qui grimpa sans perdre de temps sur le dos de l'oiseau fabuleux qui venait lui aussi de se matérialiser dans la salle.

- Hirfitt, débarrasse-moi de ces saloperies ! Fais un carnage ! s'exclama l'animagus alors qu'Arkhan s'envolait.

- L'ordre que j'attendais… grogna le lion en laissant entrevoir ses crocs.

La chimère poussa un puissant rugissement et balaya de sa large patte les vagues de fourrure. Il fit apparaître une gigantesque boule de feu qu'il jeta sur le sol. Les flammes semblaient ramper au fur et à mesure qu'elles consumaient les rongeurs.

Rose, pendant ce temps, avait encoché une flèche sur son arc et défiait Ah Puch du regard. Le Haut ne la quittait pas des yeux alors que la jeune femme, perchée sur le dos de sa chimère, cherchait un angle d'attaque. Elle finit par tendre la corde, viser et relâcher la pression de ses doigts. Le projectile fusa à travers la pièce sous le regard amusé du nécromancien. Ce dernier fit un rapide pas de côté, évitant la flèche mais déglutit en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Une panthère noire tombait sur lui et il n'avait le temps de l'éviter. Le choc fut violent et le Haut fut renversé sur le sol, le félin assis sur son torse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que des griffes apparurent dans son champ de vision et la douleur fut brutale.

Rose avait plongé sa patte dans la cage thoracique du Haut et ses griffes fouillaient pour finalement extraire d'un geste sec le cœur du nécromancien, qui échoua sur les lattes du parquet quelques mètres plus loin dans un affreux bruit de succion. Elle leva une nouvelle fois sa patte et déchira à coup de griffe la gorge du Haut. En quelques secondes, la tête se sépara du corps et Rose recula avant de prendre forme humaine. Elle posa une main sous son sein droit, couvrant une large blessure qui saignait abondamment. Elle serra les dents et, d'un geste du poignet, enflamma le corps éparpillé d'Ah Puch avant de donner un coup de pied rageur dans les cendres.

- Bien fait pour ta gueule, connard ! lâcha-t-elle.

Elle grimaça de douleur et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avança lentement en direction du corps de son parrain et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

La dixième sage posa sa main ensanglantée sur la joue du maître des potions et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était légèrement tiède. Elle se saisit rapidement du poignet de Severus et chercha un pouls. Elle crut en sentir un, faible, une petite veine palpitante.

- ARKHAN ! s'écria l'animagus.

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, la chimère fut à ses côtés. Rose hissa tant bien que mal son parrain sur le dos de l'oiseau pour y grimper à son tour.

- Sors nous de là… murmura la jeune femme en appuyant fortement sur sa blessure qui continuait de saigner.

Arkhan lâcha un son mélodieux et s'envola. Cependant, il tourna plusieurs fois dans la salle, cherchant sans succès une sortie.

- Hirfitt ! Défonce un mur ! ordonna la dixième sage.

Le lion gigantesque acquiesça et, d'un coup de queue bien placé, écroula tout un pan, donnant accès à l'extérieur de Buckingham Palace. Arkhan, les deux sorciers toujours sur son dos, s'engouffra dans la brèche et déploya ses larges ailes une fois à l'air libre. Rose se sentit prise de vertige et ferma les yeux alors que la chimère accélérait pour finalement s'arrêter une centaine de mètres plus loin et atterrir doucement. La jeune femme sentit des mains l'attraper et la porter pour la poser sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle croisa le regard de sa mère, paniquée.

- Ma chérie… Tout ira bien, je suis là…

- Pousse-toi Weasley, Rose a besoin d'un médecin, pas d'une mère gémissante.

- Severus… je crois qu'il vit encore… balbutia-t-elle. Occupe-toi d'abord de lui…

Un nouveau vertige la prit et la dixième sage roula sur le sol pour vomir. Ginny repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de sa fille et lui essuya tendrement la commissure des lèvres tandis que Parkinson auscultait Rogue.

- Si seulement McGonagall était réveil… Mais où est-elle ? s'exclama Ginny en regardant l'endroit où la directrice était évanouie quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le banc était vide et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'animagus. Pansy releva la tête tout en donnant un coup de baguette sur le torse du maître des potions et chercha Minerva des yeux.

- Et merde… lâcha la médicomage. Je crois qu'elle est partie se jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'aurais jamais dû la rafistoler !

* * *

Hermione eut un sourire en regardant par la fenêtre et en voyant sa fille s'envoler. L'esprit plus libre, elle se mit en position d'attaque. Maintenant que Rose avait quitté l'enceinte du palais, l'enchanteresse allait pouvoir laisser libre court à ses pouvoirs. Yuki la regardait, amusée, tout en faisant tournoyer sa masse sur son côté droit.

- Maintenant qu'Ah Puch est mort, tu vas me dire de partir ? Me promettre de me laisser en vie ? pouffa la Haute.

- Pas vraiment. Je vais te tuer, et tu le sais, répondit calmement Hermione, alors qu'un tourbillon d'électricité l'enveloppait et que sa lame se couvrait de glace.

L'enchanteresse laissait s'exprimer sa magie et le courant électrique qui crépitait dispersait des étincelles autour d'elle. La neuvième sage affichait maintenant un visage fermé.

L'asiatique éclata d'un rire aigu.

- On commence ? demanda Yuki, redevenant soudainement sérieuse. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire…

La boule métallique tournait à présent au-dessus de la tête de la Haute qui fit deux pas en avant. Hermione recula, maintenant une distance de sécurité entre elle et la Japonaise. La neuvième sage tenait son katana à deux mains, devant elle, prête à parer toutes attaques.

Puis la chaîne émit un léger bruit strident et la masse partit dans la direction de la Langue de plomb. Hermione leva sa lame, frappa dans la chaîne qui fut déviée de quelques millimètres et pencha la tête sur le côté. La masse heurta un des poteaux de la salle qui se brisa sous le choc. La Haute récupéra son arme d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Elle faisait à présent tournoyer celle-ci alternativement de chaque côté de son corps tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ancienne Gryffondor qui reculait en calquant son allure sur celle de son adversaire. Elle semblait temporiser pour cerner son ennemie, se contentant de parer les coups.

L'enchanteresse donna une nouvelle touche de lame alors que la chaîne se tendait vers elle, évitant de peu un choc violent. Yuki la surprit alors en tournant les talons et en courant en direction du fond de la salle. Sans hésiter, Hermione la suivit et en profita pour lancer une boule de feu dans le dos de la Haute. Cette dernière prit un appel pour effectuer un salto arrière, évitant ainsi l'attaque de la Langue de plomb. Retrouvant ses appuis, elle accéléra le mouvement circulaire de sa masse et l'envoya en plein dans la poitrine de la Sage. Bien qu'atteignant la limite de l'extension de la chaîne, l'impact fut rude et Hermione tituba en arrière, grimaçant de douleur. Profitant de ce temps d'inattention, Yuki enroula sa chaîne autour de la lame du katana et, d'un geste sec, désarma la neuvième sage.

L'arme de la Langue de plomb tomba quelques mètres plus loin sur les dalles de marbre dans un bruit qui résonna entre les murs de la salle. Hermione plongea sur le côté pour ramasser son katana mais l'asiatique lui expédia à nouveau sa masse dans le ventre et l'ancienne préfète en chef chuta lourdement en arrière. Elle se releva rapidement et une boule d'énergie violette parcourut d'une électricité noire apparut dans sa main.

- Très bien, je sais maintenant comment tu attaques, voyons à présent comment tu encaisses… murmura Hermione en essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres.

La Haute porta une nouvelle attaque que la neuvième sage évita souplement et en profita pour lancer son sort qui fit mouche en plein dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Mais elle sembla à peine incommodée, reculant juste d'un pas.

- Ta magie est pathétique… ricana Yuki en envoyant une fois encore sa masse sur Hermione.

L'enchanteresse se baissa rapidement et attrapa la chaîne à deux mains.

- Ok, mange un peu ça… maugréa la Langue de plomb.

Elle envoya une décharge électrique qui courut le long du métal pour atteindre les mains de la Japonaise. Le corps de la Haute fut parcouru de spasmes alors que ses doigts se contractaient sur son arme.

- Tu en redemandes ? interrogea Hermione en accentuant son sort.

Yuki serra les dents et tira d'un geste sec sur la chaîne qui échappa des mains de la neuvième sage surprise de la réaction. Cette dernière se dépêcha de récupérer son arme et se jeta sur le sol pour éviter de se prendre la masse sur l'arrière du crâne. Elle roula rapidement sur elle-même et se remit debout, le katana levé. La Haute renouvela son attaque et Hermione attendit le bon moment. Elle frappa la masse de sa lame de toutes ses forces, et la boule de métal repartit rapidement dans l'autre sens pour frapper Yuki en pleine tête. La Japonaise tomba sur le sol, sonnée.

- J'étais une bonne batteuse, dans ma jeunesse, se mit à rire l'enchanteresse.

L'asiatique se releva en grimaçant. Portant la main à sa tempe, elle constata avoir perdu une oreille dans l'échange. Elle lâcha sa masse, retroussa ses manches et fusilla du regard la langue de plomb.

- Tu anticipes bien, petite Sage. On va faire ça à l'ancienne… grommela-t-elle.

Elle se jeta tête baissée sur Hermione. Cette dernière fit pivoter sa lame mais Yuki bifurqua au dernier moment, attrapa la Sage par les épaules et l'emmena en direction d'un mur.

- Voyons si tu as la tête solide, toi aussi… pouffa l'asiatique.

L'enchanteresse agita rapidement sa main mais eut juste le temps de fragiliser le mur avant qu'elle ne le percute. Elle pivota légèrement le buste et, dos en premier, passa au travers de l'épaisseur de brique pour tomber de l'autre côté, couverte de débris, le visage maculé de sang.

Elle prit appui sur son katana et se releva difficilement en toussant la poussière qu'elle avait inhalée quand un jet de lumière bleu l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Hermione se sentit gagnée d'une énergie nouvelle alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour croiser un regard vert amical.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Minerva, visiblement épuisée mais déterminée à se tenir debout aux côtés de son ancienne préfète.

- Avec plaisir… murmura la neuvième sage en crachant un peu de sang.

Buckingham Palace subit une nouvelle secousse et Minerva jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au plafond.

- Je crois que vous avez fragilisé un mur porteur… fit remarquer la directrice.

- On va se dépêcher de sortir de là, répondit Hermione en ensorcelant sa lame.

Yuki arriva sur ces mots, sa masse à la main.

- Deux pour le prix d'une. Je suis une veinarde ! pouffa la Haute.

Elle lança la boule métallique vers Minerva qui se baissa souplement tout en envoyant un jet de lumière ocre. La Japonaise fit un pas de côté, déviant sa chaîne qui s'enroula autour du cou d'Hermione. Cette dernière sentit son souffle se tarir. La douleur se faisait brutale tandis que l'asiatique tirait sèchement sur son arme.

- Hermione ! s'écria McGonagall en agitant sa baguette.

Les mains de l'enchanteresse se portèrent instinctivement sur la chaîne métallique, tentant de défaire l'emprise. La neuvième sage maîtrisée, Yuki para facilement le sortilège de l'animagus et agita mollement la main pour l'envoyer plusieurs mètres en arrière.

La Langue de plomb n'arrivait plus à respirer et sentait que ses cervicales commençaient à craquer sous la pression infligée. Elle tomba à genoux, perdant l'équilibre. Le paysage tanguait sous ses yeux et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater.

Toujours lucide, ses mains quittèrent le métal froid pour se poser sur le sol et elle concentra sa magie dans les dalles de pierre. Un tremblement violent s'en suivit et Yuki perdit l'équilibre, relâchant momentanément sa prise. Hermione en profita pour dénouer rapidement la chaîne et s'en saisit à deux mains.

- Tu l'auras voulu… hoqueta la neuvième sage en affichant un rictus déterminé.

Elle laissa sa puissance s'exprimer et commença à tourner sur elle-même, emportant dans ce mouvement circulaire la Haute. Hermione fut surprise du poids léger de son adversaire alors qu'elle la projetait sur un mur. Yuki se trouva quelques secondes plus tard encastrée dans les briques et la neuvième sage agita rapidement le poignet. Cinq boules de lumière blanche apparurent et la Langue de plomb ne perdit pas de temps pour les relier entre elles et les expédier ensuite sur son ennemie.

L'explosion fut spectaculaire, l'enchanteresse courut pour s'en éloigner et se jeter sur Minerva qui se relevait. Les deux sorcières roulèrent sur le sol, Hermione au-dessus de son ancien professeur pour la protéger des briques qui volaient.

* * *

Ginny retint un cri en entendant une explosion venant de Buchingham Palace.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pansy l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière.

- Pas maintenant ! Tu vas te faire tuer, rétorqua sèchement la médicomage.

- Je ne vais pas laisser Hermione… commença le professeur de vol, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Elle est avec Minerva et rassure-toi, elles ont autres choses à faire que des galipettes. Dès que ce sera plus calme, je te promets que nous irons. Mais pour le moment, tu vas m'aider à soigner les deux mourants que nous avons ici.

Ginny regarda alternativement Severus toujours inconscient et sa fille qui vomissait pour la troisième fois.

- D'accord, murmura la rousse.

- Bien. Fais avaler ces deux potions à Rogue tandis que j'examine Rose.

Pansy se pencha sur la dixième sage et caressa la joue froide et pâle de son amante.

- Essaye de ne pas bouger, murmura affectueusement la médicomage en pointant sa baguette sur l'animagus. Je crois que tu as un poumon collabé.

- Donne-moi deux secondes… balbutia la jeune femme luttant sans succès contre une nouvelle nausée.

Parkinson soupira et attendit patiemment.

- Fait gaffe de ne pas m'en mettre sur les pompes, dit-elle avec un rictus. Elles valent la peau des fesses.

* * *

A peine remise sur pied, Hermione eut l'impression de se prendre un semi remorque dans le dos. Elle tomba une nouvelle fois sur le sol de pierre et réussit à se retourner avant que Yuki ne se jette sur elle.

- Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? ricana la Haute en lui expédiant un crochet du droit en plein visage. J'ai bien aimé tout à l'heure, mais je préfère être au-dessus…

Deux coups de poing plus tard, l'enchanteresse était complètement sonnée.

- Je vais te tuer à main nue, et ensuite ce sera au tour de la vieille, puis de ta fille, puis de ta rousse et…

La neuvième sage, la vue brouillée, chercha à tâtons son katana pour la planter dans le corps de l'asiatique avant que son visage ne soit réduit en bouilli. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose de froid, de dur, de lourd.

« Une brique… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle leva rapidement la main et abattit son arme improvisée sur la tempe de son adversaire qui vacilla sous le choc. Du sang s'écoula de la blessure de Yuki qui grimaça de douleur. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et donna un nouveau coup sur le front de l'asiatique qui chuta un arrière.

Hermione se redressa et s'assit sur la Haute.

- Effectivement, on va faire ça à l'ancienne… marmonna la Langue de plomb en levant une nouvelle fois la brique.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante… cracha Yuki en claquant des doigts.

Le palais se mit à trembler violemment et le plafond commença à s'écrouler. Hermione, concentrant sa magie dans ses mains, abattit violemment son arme dans le visage de la Haute qui fut pulvérisé sous l'impact. Le corps de la Japonaise fut pris de derniers soubresauts avant de se relâcher.

L'enchanteresse se releva difficilement mais fut aidée par Minerva qui la rejoignit en boitant.

- Il faut sortir d'ici… murmura la directrice en passant son bras dans le dos de son ancienne élève.

La neuvième sage acquiesça, ramassa son katana et les deux sorcières s'engagèrent dans le couloir alors que le plafond continuait à partir en morceaux. La Sage et sa Guide slalomaient entre les dalles qui chutaient inlassablement et étaient presque arrivées aux escaliers quand le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Hermione serra Minerva dans ses bras et marmonna un protego alors que les deux sorcières disparaissaient dans les profondeurs du palais, ensevelies sous les murs et le plafond qui cédèrent sur elles.

* * *

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et Pansy et Ginny levèrent les yeux de concert. Buckingham Palace s'écroula sur lui-même. Un nuage de poussière emplit l'atmosphère alors que le palais royal n'était plus qu'un amas de pierres.

Le professeur de vol regarda, terrifiée, la médicomage avant de s'élancer, baguette à la main, vers le champ de ruines. Au pied des grilles renversées, la rousse balaya du regard le paysage à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Elle agita sa baguette et son patronus, une jument, apparut devant elle.

- Va chercher les autres à Westminster… murmura-t-elle, bouleversée.

L'animal piaffa puis s'élança rapidement. Ginny fit un nouveau mouvement de poignet et commença à dégager les pierres une à une.

« Faites qu'elle soit encore en vie… » pensa-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Reste deux chapitres avant la fin ! Un petit commentaire pour l'auteur ? ^^  
En vous souhaitant un beau week-end ensoleillé,  
un gros bisous !

Link9


	15. Le jour le plus long

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'suis perturbée ! FFNET a tout changé la présentation ! J'suis perdue... ^^

BRef, j'arrête de chouiner et je mets de suite le chap !

Sygui et moi vous remercions de vos nombreuses reviews ! Merci, merci, merci !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le jour le plus long**

Les opérations de déblayage durèrent toute la nuit. Le sort anti-transplanage posé sur Londres avait disparu, et cela donnait à craindre pour la vie de celle qui l'avait lancé. Ginny déplaçait magiquement des blocs de pierre, inlassablement, espérant à chaque fois trouver Hermione dans une cavité. En vain. Alors que les autres s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour apprécier le lever du soleil qui apparaissait plein, à l'horizon, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la rousse poursuivait sa tâche sans relâche.

A ses côtés, Pansy s'activait à retrouver les deux sorcières disparues. La médicomage semblait inquiète, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Rose ira bien… murmura Ginny.

- J'espère juste que Chang ne va pas l'opérer du mauvais côté ! répliqua froidement l'ancienne Serpentard.

Derrière elles, les bruits des premiers camions arrivant dans la ville se faisaient entendre. Les militaires moldus commençaient à dégager les rues des cadavres, les enveloppant dans des sacs pour les balancer dans de grandes remorques.

Un groupe de sorciers était parti remettre en état de fonctionnement l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et les premiers blessés y avaient été transportés, Rose et Severus en tête.

- Si ça se trouve, on cherche pour rien, continua à râler Pansy. Avec un peu de chance, elles se seront éclipsées avant que tout ne leur tombe sur la gueule et elles s'éclatent dans une chambre d'hôtel…

En voyant le regard noir de Ginny sur elle, Parkinson haussa les épaules.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Une Hermione morte ensevelie sous des décombres ou une vivante qui s'éclate au pieu avec une autre ?

Alors que la rousse blêmissait de plus en plus, Pansy éprouva un sentiment qu'elle connaissait peu : la pitié.

- Je plaisante, Weasley…

Et les deux sorcières se remirent à déblayer les pierres.

* * *

Merlin observa l'assemblée des Sages et soupira, las.

- Mais on cherche quoi précisément ? demanda l'enchanteur avec humeur. Un être humanoïde ? Une entité immatérielle ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Hermione en tournant une page d'un épais ouvrage relié de cuir.

- Et admettons qu'on la trouve, poursuivit le premier Sage. Une fois devant cette… chose, on fera quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, répéta l'enchanteresse, absorbée par sa lecture.

- Super, nous voilà bien avancés… grommela Attila en jetant sur la table le livre ouvert devant lui. J'bosse pas sans savoir où on va…

Rose soupira et foudroya du regard le chef des Huns.

- Pour savoir ce qu'on va faire, faut d'abord savoir à qui on a à faire ! Alors arrête de râler, remets ton doigt sur la ligne et poursuis ta lecture ! rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

Attila grommela mais finit par se mettre au travail. Hermione se plongea dans ses pensées. La force, la chose qui les avait créés devait être donc antérieure à eux. Et sûrement plus vieille que l'écriture elle-même. Dans cette hypothèse, les livres ne serviraient à rien. Elle secoua la tête et décida de s'acharner. Si les bouquins renfermaient un début d'indice, elle le trouverait.

* * *

- J'ai quelque chose ! hurla Tonks en agitant la main. Parkinson, par ici !

La médicomage se mit à courir sur les débris, suivie de près par Ginny. Les deux sorcières s'arrêtèrent près de la commandante des Aurors qui, en soulevant une pierre, avait mis à l'air libre une main.

Pansy agita rapidement sa baguette et les blocs de pierre décollèrent du sol. Cependant, les sorcières grimacèrent en posant les yeux sur le corps d'une femme dont le visage avait été défoncé.

- C'est Miss Monde, lâcha Parkinson en faisant retomber lourdement les pierres.

- Hermione ne doit pas être très loin… murmura Ginny en blêmissant.

- On va la retrouver, répondit Tonks d'une voix apaisante.

Soudain, un cri retentit et les trois sorcières levèrent la tête. Ron Weasley agitait les bras.

- JE CROIS QUE JE LES AI TROUVEES ! hurla l'Auror.

Ginny partit en courant la première en direction de son frère. Elle allait lancer un sort quand Parkinson l'en empêcha.

- C'est une manœuvre délicate, laisse-moi m'en occuper… marmonna la médicomage.

Le professeur de vol acquiesça à contre cœur et l'ancienne Serpentard s'agenouilla pour observer l'environnement. Avec précaution, elle déplaça magiquement les blocs de pierre, découvrant une petite cavité. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, inconsciente, couchée en travers de la Directrice de Poudlard, elle aussi sans connaissance.

Pansy se glissa dans les décombres et commença à examiner les deux femmes sans les déplacer.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny, morte d'inquiétude.

- Elles sont vivantes. Fais-moi apparaître deux brancards, des couvertures et trouve-moi rapidement une trousse de soin ! ordonna Parkinson. Et envoie-moi un autre médicomage, et des muscles.

En attendant l'aide supplémentaire, Pansy entreprit de faire le point de l'état de conscience et des constantes vitales des deux sorcières. Hermione l'inquiétait. Sa respiration était difficile et saccadée. Ceci dit, le bloc de pierre en équilibre sur la poutre qu'elle avait en travers du dos devait y être pour quelque chose. Avant de déplacer le poids, la Serpentard prit le temps de chercher des lésions qui auraient pu s'aggraver, libérant peut-être une hémorragie. Mais elle ne vit aucun problème apparent de ce type, à part les multiples plaies que la neuvième Sage arborait au visage.

L'examen de l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard ne révéla lui aussi que des blessures et des contusions mineures, la Langue de plomb l'ayant protégé dans l'effondrement du bâtiment.

- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'intrépide Gryffondor a bravé la mort pour protéger son amour de jeunesse de son corps, marmonna Pansy vaguement ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit la voix enrouée de la rouquine qui réapparaissait dans le champ de ruines.

- Je dis que ma belle-mère n'en rate pas une ! répondit la Serpentard goguenarde.

Avec l'aide d'un infirmier de l'armée réquisitionné par Ginny, Pansy commença par immobiliser le cou de la neuvième Sage qui présentait des marques suspectes. Tandis que des sapeurs consolidaient les pans de mur encore debout et les poutres qui menaçaient de les affaisser pour pouvoir accéder sans danger et dégager les deux sorcières, Minerva gémit. Pansy se rendit rapidement à ses côtés pour stimuler sa conscience.

- Comment va Hermione ? demanda l'animagus avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, grimaçant son inconfort.

- Elle survit très bien à ses accès de bravoure, si c'est la question, lui répondit la médicomage en se redressant. Ginny, est-ce que tu peux tenir ta directrice éveillée pendant que j'en finis avec ma belle-doche amochée ?

La rouquine descendit précautionneusement dans la cavité que les sapeurs avaient commencée à étayer. Elle s'agenouilla au côté du professeur, hésita un instant avant de se décider à prendre sa main devant son regard vert traversé de vagues de douleur. Elle dégagea délicatement une mèche collée de sang qui barrait le front de celle qui était sa rivale dans les pensées de sa femme. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne l'était pas dans son cœur. Mais pour l'heure, le plus important était que chaque sorcier s'en sorte, vivant.

- Minerva, appela la rousse tout en humectant les lèvres desséchées de l'animagus avec un linge humide, merci d'être allée soutenir Hermione malgré votre état tout à l'heure.

- Je suis sa Guide et son ancien professeur, fit McGonagall dans un souffle.

- Et c'est votre amie, répondit Ginny en la regardant dans les yeux. Vous lui avez sans doute sauvé la vie.

- Comme elle a sauvé celle de beaucoup d'entre nous, répliqua la blessée avec un pauvre sourire, tournant la tête vers l'enchanteresse toujours inconsciente.

Ginny regarda vers Hermione et laissa filer une larme silencieuse à la vue du visage de sa femme, maculé de poussière et de sang. Décidément, il fallait qu'elle l'accepte telle qu'elle était, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout mais certainement pas hypocrite. Elle lui ferait confiance.

Les sapeurs finirent de dégager les deux victimes et Pansy put enfin les installer sur les brancards.

- Minerva, ne laissez pas tomber maintenant, intervint la rousse en voyant la directrice sombrer à nouveau, Vous allez retrouver Severus à Ste Mangouste, il est vivant.

Elle sentit brièvement la main du professeur se contracter dans la sienne à cette nouvelle, tandis que des brancardiers emmenaient déjà l'ancienne directrice vers l'aire de transplanage pour l'hôpital sorcier.

Sainte Mangouste ressemblait plus à un hôpital de campagne qu'à la vénérable institution fréquentée par des générations de médicomages. Les différentes batailles avaient réduit les bâtiments en un tas de ruines fumantes. Ca et là, on reconnaissait une salle d'attente, une chambre ou encore un bloc opératoire grâce aux objets tordus qui dépassaient des décombres.

C'est donc aux abords de l'hôpital qu'avaient été élevées des tentes ayant chacune leur fonction. Petites de l'extérieur, elles dévoilaient leur capacité d'accueil une fois à l'intérieur. Ainsi, on trouvait la zone de tri où une activité intense et ordonnée faisait aller et venir des brancardiers déposants des corps meurtris pris en charge par des infirmières qui décidaient de l'urgence des cas. La deuxième troupe qui avait elle aussi traversé Londres pour prêter main forte avait eu son lot de blessés.

Non loin, des élèves qui étaient venus aider tenaient scrupuleusement un registre de tous les arrivants et se chargeaient de contacter par hibou les proches des victimes recueillies.

Une tente était consacrée aux interventions réalisées par quelques médicomages harassés de fatigue. Mais l'ampleur de la tâche les empêchait de baisser les bras. Cho veillait à ce que chacun ait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour œuvrer, allant sans relâche d'un poste opératoire à un autre pour superviser le travail de ses équipes. Elle-même était intervenue personnellement auprès de Rose.

La dixième sage était arrivée inconsciente. Les soins prodigués par Pansy sur place avaient contribué à stopper l'hémorragie, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Fort heureusement, le matériel et les potions encore disponibles à Ste Mangouste avaient permis de stabiliser son état. Maintenant, Rose se reposait dans la tente infirmerie au côté de Severus, lui aussi tiré d'affaire.

C'est dans cette effervescence qu'un groupe de secours apparu au milieu de l'aire de transplanage. A peine arrivée, Pansy donna ses ordres à deux brancardiers qui se dirigèrent vers la zone de tri tandis que deux autres foncèrent derrière elle directement vers les blocs opératoires, Ginny sur leurs talons.

La rousse se fit arrêter à l'entrée de la tente par une infirmière tandis que Pansy s'y engouffrait et réclamait déjà à corps et à cri un espace pour bosser, avec vue sur la mer. Le professeur de vol n'eut d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin et de retourner auprès de Minerva qui n'était pas jugée comme un cas urgent. Assise à côté de l'ancienne directrice dont le visage était couvert de bleus et de coupures, Ginny angoissait, la tête entre les mains. Pansy n'avait rien dit d'encourageant depuis que les deux sorcières avaient été extraites des ruines de Buckingham. Pire, elle n'avait pas plaisanté. McGonagall bougea difficilement, son bras gauche lui faisant un mal de chien, et s'approcha de la rousse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle a la tête dure, lui dit alors Minerva en posant délicatement sa main droite sur la tête rousse.

- C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours que Merlin fait lorsque je trouve ses affaires en pagaille dans toute la maison, tenta de plaisanter Ginny. Mais là…

- Aujourd'hui comme les autres fois, elle va s'en sortir, continua McGonagall sur le même ton.

- Je donnerais tout pour ça, vous savez… même… ma place auprès d'elle… ajouta l'ancienne Gryffondor dans un sanglot étranglé.

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Hermione est amoureuse de vous. Elle ne vous échangerait pour rien au monde.

- Je n'en suis plus si sure. Elle s'est mariée avec moi parce qu'elle ne vous a pas connu avant, autrement…

- Autrement, elle ne m'aurait pas connu non plus. N'oubliez pas qu'on s'est rencontrées lors de son voyage temporel alors qu'elle venait de sauver vos enfants. Vous êtes son histoire présente, pas moi.

Ginny tourna vers Minerva un regard encore douloureux mais pourtant souligné par un maigre sourire reconnaissant de lui laisser croire qu'elle avait sa place au coté de l'enchanteresse.

- Je savais dès le début qui elle était. Il aurait été facile d'attendre la fin de sa scolarité pour entreprendre quelque chose, si nous l'avions voulu. Mais c'est vous qu'elle a choisi, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, reprit doucement la directrice. Et puis, je me suis attachée à mon grincheux des cachots. Je ne pourrais me passer de ses grognements matinaux.

La rousse eut un petit sourire.

- Severus râle tous les matins ?

- Tous les jours que Merlin fait. Il grogne parce que son café n'est pas assez fort, il peste à l'idée d'enseigner aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles, il éructe car les elfes de maison n'ont pas assez cuit sa viande… Douce musique dont je ne pourrais me passer !

Ginny eut un petit rire et regarda, rassurée, le regard attendri de la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Il n'a jamais été jaloux de… comment dire… commença le professeur de vol.

- Du baiser échangé avec Hermione ? demanda Minerva. Non. Je lui en ai parlé et il a eu une réaction amusante. Je vais tenter de vous le citer avec précision : « Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'une Miss Je Sais Tout que vous avez embrassée avant ma naissance ? Vu l'âge que vous aviez quand nous avons commencé à entretenir cette relation masochiste, je savais bien que vous n'étiez plus cotée à l'argus… »

- C'est du Rogue tout craché, répliqua la rousse.

Pansy et deux médicomages sortirent en coup de vent du bloc opératoire, emmenant avec eux un brancard sur lequel se trouvait l'enchanteresse, toujours inconsciente. Ginny se leva rapidement et s'approcha de l'ancienne Serpentard qui se dirigeait vers un abri vide et isolé.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le professeur de vol, morte d'inquiétude.

Parkinson sortit son tube de vicodine et goba deux cachets.

- Elle est tirée d'affaire, finit par lâcher la médicomage avec un sourire. On va la laisser se reposer, mais tu peux rester avec elle… McGonagall ! C'est l'heure d'aller voir le bon docteur !

La directrice se leva et s'avança vers l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Bon courage… murmura Ginny à Minerva. Passez nous voir quand elle en aura fini avec vous.

McGonagall acquiesça et regarda la rousse pénétrer dans la tente à la suite du brancard de l'enchanteresse.

- Bon, qu'avons-nous là ? marmonna Pansy en pointant sa baguette sur le bras gauche de son ancien professeur.

* * *

Ginny tenait fermement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et eut un soupir de soulagement alors que l'enchanteresse ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

- Salut… murmura la rousse.

- Hey… dit doucement la neuvième sage.

Le professeur de vol posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune et caressa amoureusement la joue froide.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme si un troupeau d'hypogriffes m'avait marchée dessus… plaisanta la Langue de plomb. Comment va Rose ?

- Elle dort dans la même… chambre que Severus.

- Il est vivant ?

Ginny acquiesça et sourit.

- Tout comme Minerva… ajouta la rousse.

Le regard épuisé de l'enchanteresse s'assombrit légèrement.

- C'est maintenant que tu vas me demander le divorce ? demanda Hermione en détournant le regard.

- Non… J'ai discuté avec elle. Et j'ai décidé d'oublier ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Je te fais confiance…

La neuvième sage tendit sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny et l'attira contre elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La rousse répondit avidement au baiser en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa femme.

Elles finirent par se séparer et le regard de la rousse se posa sur l'entrée de la tente, quelqu'un attendant visiblement à l'extérieur.

- Entrez ! dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Les pans de toiles s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître Minerva. Cette dernière avait le visage orné de pansements et son bras gauche en écharpe.

- Vous avez pu voir Severus ? demanda la rousse.

- Il dort encore et il ronfle. Signe de bonne santé chez lui, répondit la directrice avec un sourire.

Ginny se leva et embrassa une dernière fois Hermione.

- Je vous laisse toutes les deux. Je vais prendre des nouvelles de Rose. A tout à l'heure…

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette de sa femme qui quittait la tente. Minerva s'approcha et s'installa à côté du brancard.

- Une fois de plus, vous avez sauvé le monde… commença McGonagall avec amusement.

- Ca devient lassant, à force, répliqua l'ancienne préfète en chef sur le même ton.

- Vous avez toujours de bons réflexes. Un peu trop Gryffondor, dirait Severus. Vous vous êtes pris un palais sur la tête pour m'éviter un sort peu enviable.

L'enchanteresse prit la main de son ancien professeur dans la sienne.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Ginny pour qu'elle enterre la hache de guerre ? demanda la neuvième sage avec un petit sourire.

Minerva fut surprise de ce tutoiement. Elle retira sa main doucement et se recula légèrement.

- Ce qu'elle aurait dû entendre de votre part, Hermione. Que c'était elle que vous aviez choisie, qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus et que ce qui s'était passé entre nous était fini avant d'avoir pu commencer.

La neuvième sage détourna les yeux et McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Nous sommes d'accord, Miss Granger ? insista l'animagus.

Hermione soupira et se tourna dans son lit, ramena ses genoux contre son ventre et, en poussant sur ses bras, se mit en position assise. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le visage congestionné, mais finit par se lever. McGonagall en fit autant et contourna le brancard pour faire face à l'enchanteresse.

- Hermione, vous savez très bien qu'aucune relation en dehors de la profonde et sincère amitié qui nous lie n'est possible.

La Langue de plomb se mordit la lèvre et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Minerva.

- Hier encore, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi… Mais le rêve d'Ah Puch… Cette réalité alternative…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu ne l'as pas vécue, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer… murmura la neuvième sage.

- Non, et je suis désolée que vous soyez seule avec cette difficulté, répondit sombrement McGonagall.

- Une difficulté ?

Hermione éclata d'un rire amer et grimaça de douleur en portant sa main à ses côtes.

- Nous étions mariées, nous avions deux filles. Tu étais Directrice de Poudlard, j'étais Ministre de la Magie et…

- Je ne vous savais pas si ambitieuse, coupa sèchement Minerva.

L'enchanteresse pâlit légèrement et fit un pas en direction de son ancienne directrice de maison qui recula pour garder une distance entre elles.

- Tu ne comprends pas… balbutia Hermione.

Cependant, un rictus étira les lèvres de la Sage et Minerva fut gagnée par un sentiment d'inquiétude.

- Mais je vais t'aider…

L'enchanteresse passa sa main sur sa tempe et la dirigea peu de temps après vers McGonagall. Un jet de lumière blanche frappa la Directrice de Poudlard qui tomba à genoux, les yeux fermés. Les souvenirs d'Hermione se déversaient dans son esprit et Minerva eut le souffle coupé. Elle vécut la journée parfaite de la Langue de plomb à travers les yeux de cette dernière, le bonheur, les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées, la douleur et le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti en l'assassinant avant de se suicider.

Quand elle put enfin respirer, Minerva inspira profondément. Ses membres tremblaient et elle se releva lentement sous le regard inquisiteur de l'enchanteresse.

- Pourquoi ? murmura McGonagall.

- Ose me dire qu'aucune relation n'est possible entre nous, maintenant… dit Hermione dans un souffle.

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, la directrice de Poudlard perdit son calme.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Miss Granger ? s'écria-t-elle. Foutons nos vies en l'air, enfuyons nous comme deux adolescentes ! Réduisons à néant nos familles pour une amourette sans lendemain ! Je ne vous donne pas deux jours pour regretter votre choix ! Pour ma part, ça ne prendra pas plus d'une seconde !

Hermione serra les poings, le visage blême de rage. Le sol se mit à trembler et McGonagall sentait la magie de l'enchanteresse qui s'exprimait, incontrôlable.

- Je ne te demande pas de partir avec moi ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé de quitter Ginny !

La voix de la Langue de plomb était un grondement sourd.

- Arrête juste de nier qu'il y a plus entre nous qu'une « profonde et sincère amitié »… continua la Sage.

- Calmez-vous, Hermione… tempéra Minerva.

L'enchanteresse jeta un regard furieux à McGonagall.

- Je te préférais dans la réalité alternative. Tu n'étais pas hypocrite, au moins…

Hermione tourna les talons et quitta la tente, sous le regard blessé de son ancien professeur.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre, la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petit commentaire !

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	16. La vie continue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette trilogie des Sages. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Avec Sygui, on vous retrouve à la fin du chap !

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La vie continue**

_6 mois plus tard…_

Hermione regarda une dernière fois la tenue de sa fille, attendrie.

- Tu es splendide ! souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci m'man… Mais je reste persuadée que j'ai l'air d'une quiche dans cette robe ! râla Rose.

Elle fit deux pas en avant et trébucha.

- Tu vois ! Je me prends les pieds dans cette saloperie ! grogna l'animagus.

- Tu n'allais tout de même pas te marier en jeans, ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Ca va ! T'es en tailleur pantalon, t'as pas de remarques à me faire ! s'exclama la jeune femme, stressée. En plus, j'suis maquillée et j'ai horreur de ça ! Et tout ça pour quoi ?

- Pour ton mariage ? demanda Hermione avec un léger rire.

- Oui, mariage dont tu as vendu la couverture exclusive au Chicaneur ! Vous devriez avoir honte, Madame la Ministre de la magie !

- Faut bien payer la réception pour tes trois cents convives… répliqua la neuvième Sage, taquine.

- Tu as surtout besoin de bonne publicité, car reprendre le poste après grand-père te fout la trouille…

Sur ces mots, Ginny déboula dans la pièce, une brosse à cheveux à la main.

- Ne m'approche pas avec ça ! s'écria Rose en pointant du doigt la brosse. Personne ne touchera à mes cheveux !

- Les crises de nerf de la mariée, ça m'avait manqué… soupira Hermione, s'attirant un regard noir de la rousse.

- Au fait, tu as vu Pansy ? demanda la future épouse alors que sa mère tentait de la coiffer.

- Oui, elle est au bar, bien évidemment… grommela Ginny en démêlant une touffe de cheveux. Quand je suis passée par là, elle était entrain de donner des conseils de drague à Hugo en lui apprenant à faire des cocktails…

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça lui fera pas de mal. C'est pas en prenant exemple sur tonton Ron qu'il va se déniaiser… rétorqua l'animagus en grimaçant. Et puis, lui avoir lu les contes de Beedle le barde jusqu'à ses quinze ans, ça aide pas non plus…

La rousse tira férocement sur un nœud et Rose glapit.

- Ne parle pas de ton oncle comme ça… rétorqua la rousse. Même si c'est le jour de ton mariage, je peux quand même te mettre une fessée dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie !

- Je préfère celles de Pansy… répliqua Rose avec un rictus.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! s'exclama Ginny, outrée, tandis qu'Hermione riait. N'empêche, dis à ta future femme de se tenir éloignée de mon fils sinon tu seras la veuve la plus rapide de l'histoire…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda une voix ironique.

Les trois sorcières se tournèrent vers la porte et virent que Pansy était accoudée contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Tu ne dois pas voir la mariée avant le mariage ! Ca porte malheur ! grogna Ginny.

- Je vais intégrer la famille Weasley… Un malheur de plus ou de moins ne changera pas la donne… rétorqua la médicomage, amusée.

Le visage de la rousse devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Hermione décida d'intervenir.

- Pansy, allons boire un verre avant la cérémonie, je te sens à cran. Rose, je passe te prendre dans vingt minutes pour te conduire à l'autel.

Hermione embrassa sa fille sur la joue, donne un court baiser à sa femme et poussa Parkinson hors de la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorcières étaient assises au bar de l'hôtel devant un verre de whisky. Pansy sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma pour en tirer une longue bouffée.

- On n'en offre pas une à sa belle-mère ? demanda Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Madame la Ministre de la magie s'adonne au tabagisme à chaque fois qu'elle est sur le point de craquer ? Bel exemple pour la jeunesse, rétorqua Pansy, faussement outrée.

- Je peux me le permettre, les journalistes n'ont pas encore l'autorisation d'entrer… Pendant que tu y es, t'as pas une aspirine ?

- Toujours pas remise de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'hier ? se moqua Parkinson. Tu te fais vieille, Granger… J'avoue t'avoir fait bien picoler. Mais ça valait le coup. La mystérieuse Hermione Granger a afin livrer ses sombres secrets…

La médicomage se pencha sur l'enchanteresse et alluma sa cigarette. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et expira profondément la fumée.

- Alors, belle-maman, on est stressée ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard, goguenarde.

- C'est pas toi qui marie ta fille…

- Ca risque pas, j'en ai pas ! Ou alors, dans un autre port !

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire et vidèrent leur verre d'une traite. Pansy entendit un bruit et se retourna. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Et c'est là que le fun commence… murmura l'ancienne Serpentard, l'air ravi.

L'enchanteresse tourna légèrement la tête et son visage devint impassible. Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue venaient de faire leur apparition dans le hall de l'hôtel. Pansy écrasa sa cigarette et se leva.

- Allons accueillir nos invités, maman… se moqua la médicomage.

- Sans moi, rétorqua froidement la neuvième sage. Je vais profiter des dix minutes qu'il me reste pour voir ailleurs si j'y suis…

La ministre de la magie se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sa cigarette à la main.

- Severus, professeur McGonagall, salua-t-elle avec un signe raide de la tête.

- Hermione, répondit Rogue avec un léger rictus amusé. Vous êtes radieuse. Comment va Rose ?

- Elle est au premier, si vous voulez la voir…

Et sans un regard pour Minerva, elle gagna l'extérieur pour disparaître dans le parc.

* * *

Rose ramassa une dernière fois sa robe pour tenir le tissu qui traînait par terre.

- Je suis sure que je vais me gaufrer dans l'allée. Pourquoi suis-je la seule conne en robe ?

- Parce que t'es la mariée ? demanda Ginny.

- Pansy l'est aussi, mais madame a décidé de se foutre en tailleur pantalon… Et c'est Bibi qui s'y colle pour respecter un minimum les traditions !

« Il faudra que je demande à Hermione si j'avais été aussi chiante le jour de notre mariage… Finalement non, j'imagine déjà la réponse… » pensa la rousse en soupirant.

Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit.

- C'est l'heure, Rose…

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement.

- Non… je… Enfin… balbutia l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Je vous attends en bas, dit doucement Ginny en passant délicatement la main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

La rousse disparut de la pièce et Hermione serra la dixième sage dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je te rappelle que je suis passée par là avant toi et que je suis toujours vivante. On a affronté l'apocalypse, alors un mariage…

- Et tu as fait comment pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes le jour J ? marmonna Rose.

- J'étais raide, répliqua Hermione en riant. Il faut dire que le whisky de Min…

L'enchanteresse s'arrêta brutalement et son visage s'assombrit.

- Il serait temps de vous réconcilier, non ? demanda doucement l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Il faut y aller, coupa Hermione en se forçant à paraître enjouée.

Elle tendit son bras à sa fille qui posa sa main dessus et mère et fille quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger vers l'autel. La musique retentissait déjà et tous les convives se levèrent alors que la mariée pénétrait dans la petite chapelle.

- Avance doucement, tu as tout ton temps… Profite de tes derniers instants de célibataire… murmura Hermione. Ne vas pas marcher sur ta robe.

Rose déglutit en remarquant ses témoins et ceux de Pansy l'attendre au bout de l'allée. Hugo et William McGonagall étaient magnifiques dans leur costume trois pièces, Severus semblait amusé de la situation et Cho Chang avait du mal à cacher son émotion. Pansy, quant à elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa future épouse.

- Si maman Ginny pleure, je vomis… chuchota Rose alors que les invités regardaient les deux sorcières remonter l'allée.

- Et bien, prépare un sac, elle a pleuré à son propre mariage en chœur avec Molly… répondit Hermione du bout des lèvres. Mais autant ta mère pleurait de bonheur autant ta grand-mère, c'était de rage et de désespoir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

- Je ne pensais pas que remonter l'allée avec toi serait si divertissant. Merci M'man…

Elles finirent par arriver devant l'autel et Pansy regardait sa future femme avec ravissement. Hermione se pencha vers la médicomage alors qu'elle lui donnait la main de sa fille.

- Rappelle-toi la menace faite par Ginny et le fantôme de Molly le soir de ta demande en mariage… murmura la neuvième sage.

- Promis, je serai une épouse modèle et serviable, rétorqua Parkinson avec un rictus carnassier. Une vraie petite elfe de maison en jupon. Sur ce Granger, laisse-moi me marier, j'ai un baiser à couper le souffle qui cherche la sortie…

Hermione soupira et regagna le premier rang, près d'une Ginny la larme à l'œil. A côté de sa femme, Minerva regardait le couple avec un sourire bienveillant. L'enchanteresse détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la cérémonie qui commençait.

* * *

Le gâteau venait d'être coupé par les mariées et chaque convive avait à présent son assiette devant lui. Hermione, flute de champagne à la main, finit son discours juste après Ginny et se rassit sous les applaudissements des invités.

- Minerva, échangez donc votre place avec moi. Vous serez plus à l'aise pour discuter avec Rose, proposa aimablement Ginny en se levant.

Hermione, assise à côté de sa femme, leva les yeux sur cette dernière avec un regard mi perplexe, mi furieux.

- Merci Ginny, c'est très aimable de votre part, dit posément l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard en prenant la place qui se libérait.

L'enchanteresse baissa le nez sur son assiette et évita de croiser le regard vert de son ancien professeur.

- Alors, Rose… Ca fait quoi d'être mariée ? demanda Minerva.

- Je trouve que... commença la jeune femme.

- C'est quelque chose que vous auriez pu connaître, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

Ginny, assise en face de sa femme, lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le tibia et l'enchanteresse sursauta.

- Depuis le temps que Severus attend, ajouta la neuvième sage. Mais peut-être n'avez-vous eu qu'un seul véritable amour…

- Oui, et il est mort, répliqua doucement Minerva avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa flûte de champagne.

La neuvième sage lâcha son couvert qui tomba dans un bruit métallique dans son assiette. Pansy posa sa tête dans sa main, regardant avec intérêt le professeur à la retraite et son ancienne élève.

- Là, ça va être l'fun… murmura la médicomage.

- Ne t'avise pas à jeter de l'huile sur le feu, prévint Rose.

Parkinson lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de se tourner vers Severus et William.

- On compte les points ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Oui, et à chaque bonne réplique bien mordante, on s'envoie une flute, ajouta le professeur de métamorphose en agitant rapidement sa baguette.

Trois magnums de champagne apparurent sur la table devant les Serpentard.

- Vendu ! conclut Severus, impatient d'assister à la joute verbale qui s'annonçait prometteuse.

La médicomage retourna son attention vers Hermione et Minerva et un rictus machiavélique illumina son visage.

- Je dois dire que… commença Parkinson.

Rose, sentant le danger venir, attrapa sa femme et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tais-toi… murmura l'animagus sur les lèvres de sa moitié.

- L'art du baiser, c'est de famille… soupira fortement Pansy, extatique.

- Pardon ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Hermione foudroyait du regard son ancienne camarade de classe.

- Parce que vous avez un élément de comparaison ? interrogea posément McGonagall avec un léger sourire, avant de conclure à mi-voix, décidemment, il faut croire que certaines se jettent à la tête de la première qui passe.

- J'aimerais bien entendre ta réponse, ma chérie… gronda Rose en lançant un regard noir à sa marraine alors que la ministre se raidissait sur sa chaise.

Tandis que William servait la première tournée, Pansy eut un sourire goguenard.

- C'est juste une blague que j'ai faite à Hermione lors de son retour à la réalité… T'as assurée, d'ailleurs ! Je comprends qu'il y ait du monde intéressé…

- Elle m'a fait croire que j'étais dans un autre rêve et que nous étions mariées, ajouta promptement l'enchanteresse à sa femme qui virait couleur brique. Bref, le sujet n'est pas là. Vous comptez partir où, en lune de miel ?

Rose finit sa flûte d'une traite.

- On va passer une semaine aux Antilles. Bon, parrain, c'est pour quand le mariage avec marraine ?

- On profite d'abord de notre retraite, et on verra ensuite, répondit l'ancien maître des potions. Reconstruire Poudlard en six mois n'a pas été une sinécure.

- Heureusement que vous aviez l'enchanteresse de service sous la main, rétorqua Hermione. Ceci dit, ça aurait pu être plus rapide si je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un sur le dos à me surveiller pour la moindre pierre posée…

Pansy, Severus et William échangèrent un regard et burent leur champagne en une gorgée.

- Un partout, balle au centre, murmura le professeur de métamorphose.

- Minerva va reprendre l'avantage… C'était juste l'échauffement, chuchota Severus.

- Ma présence n'avait pas pour but de vous importuner, mais de vérifier que les erreurs architecturales commises lors de la première construction seraient corrigées… Ce qui n'a pas été complètement fait. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il a toujours été délicat de trouver du personnel qualifié… rétorqua l'ancienne directrice en faisant signe à une serveuse. Un café, s'il vous plait.

- 30-15, avantage McGonagall, ricana Pansy en vidant une deuxième flute.

- Votre ami Gellert m'a appris deux trois choses sur les retours dans le temps. Je vous signale que les plans de Poudlard ont été dessinés par Serdaigle. Si vous avez des remarques à lui faire, je peux vous payer un allé simple… Comme ça, vous aurez enfin votre nom dans l'Histoire de Poudlard… répondit Hermione. Pour avoir du lait avec son café, faut traire qui, ici ?

- 30 A. Service pour Minerva ! murmura Rogue.

- Non, Hermione vient de remporter un jeu. Trois attaques dans une seule phrase, c'est du grand art ! chuchota William.

Les trois Serpentard trinquèrent et Rose, qui avait remarqué le manège, se pencha sur sa femme.

- T'as pas intérêt à être raide ce soir… grommela la jeune mariée.

- L'ambition, j'avais oublié, poursuivit posément Minerva. J'ai connu beaucoup de personnes très ambitieuses, et toutes ont mal tourné. Il me semble même que c'est justement vous qui avez mis fin à leurs rêves de grandeurs. Pour les faire votre, à ce que je constate…

- Celle-là est vraiment savoureuse ! apprécia Pansy avec un sifflement admiratif.

Elle leva une nouvelle flute et la descendit sous le regard furieux de son épouse.

- Mais quelle fut la cause de ma soi-disant ambition, je me le demande ! ironisa Hermione. Cependant, revenons à Poudlard. Rappelons-nous la cause de la destruction de l'école… A vouloir manipuler des forces qui vous dépassent, la catastrophe est vite arrivée, rétorqua la neuvième sage, acerbe. Ces débutants qui veulent jouer dans la cours des grands, c'est d'un pathétique… On voit le résultat.

- Avantage pour Hermione, chuchota William alors que les trois Serpentard burent une nouvelle fois.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Rose, j'ai eu un jour un aperçu de ma vie de femme mariée, et cela n'avait rien de très réjouissant… surtout la fin, répondit calmement McGonagall en détachant de sa cuillère un morceau de gâteau. Je n'ai guère envie de renouveler l'expérience.

- Minerva, vainqueur par KO, conclut Rogue en levant sa flute à nouveau remplie.

Hermione se leva brusquement, prête à répliquer vertement, quand Arthur Weasley réclama l'attention.

- La plus jeune des mariées est attendue sur la piste de danse avec sa mère ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Rose quitta prestement sa chaise et attrapa l'enchanteresse par le bras pour la conduire au centre de la pièce. La musique se fit entendre et les deux sages entamèrent une valse.

- Vas-tu enfin m'avouer la raison de votre dispute avec Minerva ? Six mois que ça dure, m'man ! maugréa l'animagus.

- Un conseil pour être heureuse en mariage, ma chérie. Ne cherche jamais à comprendre une femme, tu deviendrais folle avant d'y parvenir, rétorqua Hermione. Et retiens ce principe : il est possible d'avoir le dernier mot avec une femme, à condition que ce soit « oui »…

D'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste et les tables se vidèrent au fur et à mesure. La chanson se finit et Ginny vint chercher sa fille pour la faire danser à son tour. Hermione allait regagner sa place quand Pansy la saisit par l'épaule.

- Tu vas bien faire virevolter ta bru ? demanda la médicomage, ironique. Paraît que tu donnes des cours de danse…

Sans attendre de réponse, Pansy emmena la ministre de la magie au centre de la piste et la guida dans des mouvements lents.

- Rappelle-moi de t'inviter avec Minerva pour nos prochaines soirées… Ambiance garantie ! se moqua Pansy alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

- Préviens-moi des dates à l'avance, que je me trouve des réunions très importantes et très loin…

- Parlant de ça, tu connais la dernière ? Chang a eu une proposition pour devenir la doyenne de la faculté de Salem… Et le conseil d'administration veut que je reprenne son poste à Sainte Mangouste. Soi-disant pour m'éloigner des patients et faire chuter le taux de mortalité… ricana l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Et augmenter le taux de suicide parmi le personnel hospitalier… Bien moins couteux que les licenciements ou les préretraites, rétorqua avec un léger sourire la ministre.

Pansy sembla regarder quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de l'ancienne Gryffondor et sourit narquoisement.

- Un problème ? demanda l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Echange de cavalière ! s'exclama Parkinson en faisant tourner sa belle-mère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'enchanteresse se retrouva dans les bras de Minerva alors que Severus et Pansy s'éloignaient en valsant.

- Quelle surprise… inattendue, murmura l'animagus d'une voix neutre en posant sa main sur la hanche de son ancienne élève pour attraper ensuite la main droite de cette dernière.

Hermione voulut se dégager de l'étreinte mais Minerva raffermit sa prise.

- C'est le mariage de Rose, et les journalistes mitraillent toute la salle. Donnons l'illusion d'une bonne entente, chuchota l'aînée à l'oreille de la ministre.

- Oui, il faut sauver les apparences… rétorqua sèchement la neuvième sage en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur. J'ai failli oublier que vous étiez passée maître dans l'art de l'hypocrisie.

- Permettez-moi de guider la danse…

- Je sais que vous adorez décider pour moi, alors faites-vous plaisir, lâcha l'enchanteresse, amère. Elle se finit bientôt, cette chanson à la c…

- Vue la discussion que nous avons eu en sortant des décombres, j'étais tentée de penser que vous apprécieriez une danse avec moi, ironisa Minerva.

- Une discussion à sens unique dans mes souvenirs… Je préférerais me trouver seule face à l'Alliance Interdite au complet avec un cure-dent pour seule arme, répliqua froidement la ministre.

McGonagall les fit tournoyer et la neuvième sage fronça les sourcils en regardant la porte d'entrée ouverte sur le grand jardin. Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper sa cavalière pour la mettre derrière elle et lever rapidement la main. Une cinquantaine de corbeaux noirs déboulèrent dans la salle de réception et l'enchanteresse fit un geste souple du poignet. Les oiseaux furent stoppés net en plein vol et s'écroulèrent sur le sol, inconscients. Tous les convives s'arrêtèrent de danser, certains poussant des cris horrifiés. Rose s'approcha de sa mère et de sa marraine, et elle semblait perplexe.

- Très beau réflexe, m'man… murmura la jeune femme.

Minerva acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et observa les oiseaux sur le plancher.

- Je n'ai jamais été très assidue en divination, mais il me semble que les corbeaux sont signes de mauvais présage… fit remarquer la ministre de la magie.

- Judicieuse remarque, Miss Granger. Bill, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, cherche un remplaçant pour Trelawney. Le poste est à vous… se moqua McGonagall.

- Finalement, toujours prête à s'interposer entre son grand amour et le danger, souffla Pansy à l'oreille d'Hermione en rejoignant le groupe.

L'enchanteresse ne répondit à aucune des deux remarques et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dans le jardin de l'hôtel, elle balaya le paysage du regard. Rien n'attira son attention et elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Elle rit légèrement de sa remarque. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Elle regagna la salle des fêtes en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Merlin jeta son dernier livre sur la table et s'étira mollement.

- Rien ! Y'a rien dans ces foutus bouquins ! Quelle perte de temps ! râla-t-il.

Hermione se leva et serra sa cape noire contre elle.

- Je vais faire un tour, je reviens… annonça la neuvième sage en se rendant vers la porte de la salle du Conseil.

- Et tu vas où ? demanda Attila qui leva quelques instants les yeux de sa page.

- Pisser ! Tu veux lui tenir le papier ? se moqua le premier sage.

L'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel et sortit rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux et disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans une forêt sombre aux arbres morts. Au loin, une file d'hommes et de femmes faisaient la queue, attendant le dernier jugement.

- Te voilà enfin, Sage… dit doucement une voix grave derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de l'homme devant elle. Ils se sondèrent un instant puis se serrèrent la main.

- Bonjour Ah Puch. Heureuse que tu aies pu venir.

Le nécromancien eut un mince sourire.

- Notre entrevue enfreint au moins une dizaine de règles.

- C'est bien le but escompté ? répliqua Hermione.

- Tout à fait. Mais le résultat aurait été plus efficace si vous nous aviez laissé gagner à Londres.

- J'aimerais éviter de mêler les êtres humains à ce conflit qui ne concerne que les deux Conseils et… la chose.

- Tu as trop de scrupules, chère Hermione. La force n'en a jamais eu et n'en aura jamais pour nous.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Pas grand-chose… Mais un de nos membres a disparu en pleine réunion.

- Qui ? Comment ?

- Mata Hari. Nous étions en pleine discussion quand elle s'est subitement volatilisée. Nous avons sondé toutes les strates et les chambres des enfers sans arriver à mettre la main sur elle.

Le Haut et la Sage échangèrent un regard.

- Ce qui veut dire… poursuivit le nécromancien.

- Que notre disparition est programmée et qu'elle a déjà commencé…

* * *

**FIN DE LA TRILOGIE DES SAGES**

* * *

**Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Votre impression de fin de trilogie ? (petit regard suppliant de Link9 ^^)**

Attention, instant pub :

* * *

**Prochainement sur ffnet :**

**Hermione fait un point sur sa vie et se remémore de vieux souvenirs. Suite à l'affrontement des deux conseils, un nouvel ordre fut établi. **

« _Hermione se leva brusquement, la colère montant en elle._

_- Laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose, Monsieur Sflitt. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler un membre de votre gouvernement. J'ai proposé de participer à vos conseils suite au rapprochement de nos deux mondes. Cependant, je suis désignée par mes pairs et vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi._ »

**Alors que tout semblait sous contrôle, les éléments se déchaînèrent…**

« _Rose haussa les épaules et parcourut rapidement la une du quotidien moldu. Un tsunami en Asie, un tremblement de terre en Afrique et une vague de sécheresse en Amérique du Sud._

_- Que du bonheur… grommela l'animagus en tournant les pages._ »

**Et les Sages durent se trouver de nouveaux alliés, pour contrecarrer la menace qui pesait sur le monde.**

« _Autour d'une large table, dix huit personnes se regardaient en chien de faïence._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On boit un verre ou on se tape dessus tout de suite ? lâcha un homme à la barbe blanche._

_- Merlin ! soupira Aliénor._ »

**Avec le recul, Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pu anticiper. Car le danger ne vient pas toujours d'où on s'y attend…**

« _Une femme se saisit de sa baguette et découpa proprement la photo de la Ministre de la Magie pour la glisser dans un épais classeur qui contenait des centaines d'autres articles, tous se rapportant à l'enchanteresse._

_- L'heure est arrivée. C'est le moment de payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait, Hermione Granger…_ »

**Vendredi prochain, sur ffnet, la Trilogie des Origines, Tome 1 : La Quête des Chimères**


End file.
